


Nicole in Heat

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Nicole had to run damage control every time her family caused wide spread devastation?, what if she had video's of her dealings?, what if Richard found out and couldn't do much because of his own Heat issues in the past and got dragged in?.. this story is a first ever AWOG story written by Atomsk and myself, please no flames, constructive review welcome, Lemon warning, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene fades in to show two people walking around many interesting people and sceneries passed by, they both looked human, but with the nature of everything around them, they could just be hiding their real forms before the one with the trench coat and long brown hair spoke up to the one wearing the hood next to him.**

"**So Atomsk, ready for the soon to be story ahead?, want to do the honors of giving the details about this chapter for now or should I?" the trench coat wearing man said while he grins at the hood wearing one named Atomsk.**

**Atomsk grins under his hood before he spoke up.**

"**You lead this one my man."**

**The trench coat wearing one just shrugged and said this to Atomsk.**

"**Alright, here I go…" the trench coat wearing man said before he looked to the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and to those who don't know me, I'm TME, or Twilight Master Emerald, and this here is my buddy and Co-host for many of our stories, Atomsk the Pirate King, you can find some of our stories on his side of things, he also has some interesting solo works as well like Finn the Red and other things that he and I may continue soon, not on the top of the todo list but getting there." TME said while he gave Atomsk a shout out real quick.**

"**What's up peoples. And TME is right, Finn the Red is one of the stories that needs to be continued although it would need a major rewrite after watching some AT episodes." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, using Hulu on my end but I think it stops at season 9, episode 14, three buckets, so going to need to find a way to get the other episodes watched on my end, but more or less, I got a way to refresh my memory." TME said before he shook his head and said this.**

"**Still were getting off track, this is… for the first time… an Amazing world of Gumball story starring Nicole Watterson in many lemony situations… similar to Marceline in Heat, Nicole goes into Heat every now and then so why not capitalize on that and show some… interesting twists for certain episodes… just need to think of a good one, easy for Mr. Rex since I know the episode needed but… Hmmm… hey Atomsk, now that I think about it... want to go with the one where Richard is buff for an episode?, or go with his usual lazy form?, or save the buff form for a later chapter?" TME asked while he gave Atomsk a thoughtful look.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

"**Well, we can save the buff Richard for later."**

"**Actually…. Why not mix it up?, we know the episode where Richard was both round and buff in the same episode so why not use that episode?, can be like a before and after moment while Nicole's heat is affecting her… what was the name of that episode again?" TME suggests while he tries to remember the name of the episode.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.**

"**Yeah I don't remember… been awhile. Was that the episode where Gumball and Darwin became adults before returning to normal?"**

"**Hold on… looking… I think it's called the diet episode… yup… says it on the wikia here." TME said while he held his phone out to Atomsk to look at.**

"**Diet episode?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Says The Diet, simple as that." TME said while he points out the words 'The Diet'.**

**That's when suddenly Atomsk starts to chuckle.**

**TME looked confused by that before he asked this.**

"**Something funny?, says its canon." TME said while he scratched the side of his head.**

"**Sorry, I remember this author who did a TAWOG truth and dare fic and I gave a dare where Richard had to do… *snicker*... exercise." Atomsk said before chuckling more.**

"**Well seems that dare became canon, want to start the story?, this would be a before and after moment, and this story also has the episode in 'The Fight' where Nicole goes to Talk with Mr. Rex and things get very damage worthy but we can make some very… lemon worthy changes and should be interesting because of the size difference." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Indeed, so yeah. Let's starts this story." Atomsk said as he cracked his knuckles.**

"**Great, this story starts out after one of Richard's exercise days…" TME said while he gripped the camera and pushed it hard enough to go to the Watterson residence where Richard Watterson was walking inside of his home after he did an exercise with Gumball and Darwin to help him lose weight and collapsed on the couch.**

* * *

**Elmore/ Watterson home/ Richard**

The scene showed Richard walking into the house while he was stumbling around, his body ached in ways that he never thought would ache before he collapsed on the couch to pant for breath, granted this diet was starting to take effect, he lost about… 10 pounds but he was still round and lazy… ish… but was getting better while Nicole was walking by before she said this.

"Oh hey Richard, you alright?, you look…. Sweatier than usual?... heard about this diet thing but I think that was just Gumball and Darwin messing with me… though I have heard alot of montage music though…" Nicole said while she thought back to the last few days while she heard that music alot.

Richard pants a bit before he sees his wife and spoke up.

"O-Oh hey Nicole… a-and actually… it's n-no joke… T-The boys are… h-helping me excercise… I-I already… lost t-t… 10 pounds."

Nicole blinked at that before she says this.

"Well you do-!" Nicole says before her body felt incrediby warm and what not which was instantly recognized by her mind when she realized what was happening… she was in heat again… it happens every now and then so her personality changed somewhat to reflect that so she looked down at Richard and said this with a lustful tone.

"Well Richard… want me to give you some kind of reward for your hard work?... should help you relax since you do seem like you did a lot to lose 10 pounds and do look thinner than usual… think you can meet me in the bedroom… it's that time again." Nicole said lustfully to tell Richard it was her heat cycle right now.

Richard's eyes widen when he heard that before saying this.

"R-Really?"

Nicole just grins before she says this.

"Does this answer your question?" Nicole said before she kissed Richard full on the lips and her tongue went into Richard's mouth, thanks to her strictness to him at least brushing shortly after every time he snacked on food, Richard gained a habit to brush and it showed when he had a minty fresh breath.

Richard eyes widen again which shows that Nicole was telling the truth before the pink rabbit went with it and kissed back before using his tongue to play with his wife's tongue.

Nicole moans from that before they heard a gah like noise which made the duo blink before they saw the wide eyes of Gumball and Darwin while Nicole just chuckles before she said this when she pulled a 20 dollar bill from her pocket and pulled away to say this.

"Take your sister out of the house for a few hours and there will be 20 more in it for you two if Richard and I don't see hide nor hair of you three until dinner, consider this babysitting money and movie money, understand?" Nicole said while she smiles at the looks on Gumball and Darwin's faces from a 20 dollar bill being held out to them by their normally money saving mother.

Gumball and Darwin didn't know what's going on but when they saw the money in Nicole's hand, Gumball quickly grabs it before he spoke up.

"Sure mom, we'll be happy to spend time with Anais."

Darwin then said this when he looked a bit confused though.

"But what are you…" Darwin tries to say before Nicole says this.

"It's something mommies and Daddies do in their private time and something that happens to cat like beings like me and possibly Gumball when he's older but I can explain later when he is older and leave it at that… now… since you took the 20... if we are interrupted and you three are anywhere nearby and you don't have a good defense… not only will you lose wherever change is left, there will be no extra 20 dollars… **and there will be serious groundings for you three if you come back before I give a signal, understood?" **Nicole said before she got a feral look in her eyes while she smiles at her sons.

Gumball and Darwin shudders from the look before Gumball spoke up.

"C-Crystal mom."

Nicole smiles kindly at her sons before she said this.

"Good, now get your sister and take her if she's not busy, maybe take her for an hour to daisy land and you can use the leftover cash for a movie, remember, 20 dollar reward that you can split between you two if you three stay away from the house for a bit, I'll put sign on the door that will tell anyone to stay away, once it's gone, feel free to come in alright?, oh and if it happens to fall, make sure it fell otherwise… no cash… deal?" Nicole said while she smiles at the two sometimes responsible, sometimes irresponsable sons of hers.

"Y-Yes mom/Mrs. mom." Gumball and Darwin said in unison.

"Oh and if your sister gives you trouble, give her this so she can get a souvenir at daisy land, she should get why I'm being so generous since she loves to read books." Nicole said before she held out 10 dollars to Darwin… 50 bucks total to get them out of the house for a few hours?... Anais would have to help explain this mystery to Gumball and Darwin when the three leave.

Gumball and Darwin were surprised at the money they'll receive before they nod their heads at their mom.

"Good, now get going boys, Daisyland should have a special there so the sooner you get Anais there, the better." Nicole said while Darwin took the 10 for Anais.

"Okay. Let's go Darwin." Gumball said before he and Darwin went to go get Anais.

Nicole smiles at that before she saw Gumball and Darwin carry out a confused Anais from the house while she carried Daisy in her arms before Nicole walked to the front door, closed it, and locked the door and walked to the curtains and closed them and made sure that they were closed before she made sure all the windows were locked an well curtained and made sure the back door was locked and what not while Richard watched Nicole do her thing to make things very private while he vegged out on the couch to keep his aching muscles from hurting and saw how excited she looked right now.

'_Oh man, I almost forgot how excited Nicole gets when she's in heat. Makes her feel… sexy.' _Richard thought as he continues to watch his wife.

Nicole then said this to Richard with a lustful tone to her voice after she made sure that the place was locked from top to bottom.

"So Richard, I know you can't move much but you can at least get to the bed right?, Or do you want to have some fun on the couch." Nicole teasingly says while she leaned over Richard and used her arms to press her breasts together under her shirt which made them look bigger than usual while light small stains were seen which showed she was leaking breast milk…. Should be a good thirst quencher for Richard.

Richard could feel his heart beat before he sits up, despite the groaning before says this.

"Y-Yeah… I can get to bed honey."

Nicole smiles at that before she supports Richard to the bedroom while he stumbles a bit in the process, but the duo managed to get to the bedroom pretty well before Nicole helped Richard lay on the bed before she said this.

"Now then… let me get comfortable Richard before I drain those balls of yours, just relax and let me do all the work for now." Nicole lustfully said before she starts to use dirty talk to get Richard worked up while she slowly strips in front of him, with her slowly unbuttoning her shirt to mess with Richard a bit and her bra covered breasts start to show.

Richard watched with a blushing face before a moment later, he felt his dick starting to get erect in his pants.

Nicole grins at that before she fully removed her shirt to show her plentiful D to E sized breasts that bounce in the bra, having two kids would do that to some women but Nicole's figure made her look like some kind of model when she removed her skirt and stood there in her bra and panties that looked slightly damp.

Richard breathed a bit heavenly as he drank in his wife's figure. Then again he has seen her naked loads of times.

Nicole in turn just smiles before she reached to the back of her bra and starts to unhook it, with each hook being unhooked showing more and more of her plentiful mounds while she teased Richard by holding it onto her breasts while she sways her hips in some kind of strip tease.

Richard blushes brightly at the scene before he groans a bit as his dick was now erect in his pants which shows a big bulge underneath.

Nicole grins at that before she said this.

"I bet a guy like you deserves a reward after all of his hard work today… so… what do you want me to do big guy?" Nicole teasingly says while she jiggles her large breasts while she keeps the bra on to tease Richard more.

Richard groans a bit before he said this.

"P-Please give my dick a nice licking."

Nicole chuckles at that before she said this.

"What's the magic word Richard?" Nicole said while she teased Richard more when she slowly lowered her bra and Richard could see the upper part of Nicole's nipples, but not fully.

Richard really want to see his wife's breasts before he said this.

"Please Mistress."

Nicole just smirks at that before she lowered her bra and showed her breasts to her husband, contrary to her age, and contrary to their size, they were perky and bordered on the E size, seems they needed a serious milking if the leaking milk was any indication before Nicole says this.

"You know… I bet you worked up a real thirst, want to get a drink before I work that long thick dick good?" Nicole said while she walked up to Richard and after getting on top of him on the bed, held her body over Richard and her breasts hang in front of his face and some breast milk dripped down onto his face.

Richard was indeed thirsty and feel his wife's milk drip on his face was more than enough reason before he opens his mouth and latches on Nicole's right nipple before the pink bunny starts sucking out the blue feline's milk as if he was a baby.

Nicole moans from that before he said this.

"Oh fuck yes… drink up Richard, you'll need the energy for what I'm about to do to you!" Nicole said while she pets Richard's head while she held it there, her body was really getting warmed up and relief at the same time, warmth from her body heating up more and relief from the pressure being taken from her breasts.

Richard blushes from having his head petted which made him suck Nicole's right breast a bit harder before Richard uses his tongue to lick the tit.

Nicole starts to purr from that while she keeps letting Richard do his own thing before she moved herself so that he was now sucking on her other tit when the flow from her right breast slowed greatly.

Richard hums a bit as he keeps drinking Nicole's milk before he had this thought.

'_Oh wow… it's been so long since I drank Nicole's milk. Still taste sweet as I remember.'_

After a couple minutes, Nicole moved away before she says this.

"Since you were so kind to help me with my issue Richard, let me help you." Nicole said before she kissed Richard on the lips for a moment before she moved down to his pants and starts to fiddle with them.

Richard pants for a bit as he watches his wife trying to open his pants.

Nicole managed to get the pants unbuttoned and unzipped before she pulled his pants down to see a massive bulge in his underwear which made Nicole lick her lips when she would have to remind herself, heat or not, to get it on with Richard later since she did have one pretty big reason for getting together with Richard.

"Hey Richard… remind me… how big are you again?, it's been awhile since we last had any fun without the kids around… think it was three years ago before the Babysitter for the kids quit and was sent to a psych ward or something." Nicole said while she rubbed a paw on Richard's cloth covered dick that throbbed in her hand.

Richard shudders from feeling Nicole's paw rubbing his dick before the pink rabbit spoke up.

"N-Nine and a half inches long and 2 inches in width."

Nicole licks her lips before she said this.

"Oh yeah… definitely feeling that size… now… why don't I get rid of these mean ol underwear." Nicole said before she pulled Richard's underwear down and saw his dick in it's full glory before she licks her lips and had this thought.

"_Oh yeah… definitely going to need to remember to try and have the kids somewhere else every now and then to get to know Richard again." _Nicole thought before she gripped Richard's dick lightly and starts to stroke it while he lays on the bed.

Richard shudders again before he let out a pleased groan before speaking up.

"O-Oh… that feels good honey."

Nicole giggles before she said this.

"If you think that's good, wait till you feel this." Nicole said with a lustful tone to her voice before she moved her body so that she was now kneeling right in front of Richard's dick and was now licking the head with her scratchy tongue while she used a hand to fondle his massive balls, if it was one thing, Richard had at least two or technically three objects she could love for their large size.

Richard shudders and groans from how good he felt before he pets Nicole's head a few times.

Nicole blushed a bit from that before she took the head of Richard's dick in her mouth before she starts to lick and suck on the head of Richard's dick while she used her hand on his dick to stroke him at a steady rate.

Richard let out a pleased groan before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck yeah."

Nicole just chuckles before she bobs her head more and more on Richard's dick while she took more of it into her mouth, one surprising thing Richard learned was that Nicole when it heat could get very intense which showed now when she was already taking more than half of his dick down her throat and gagged a bit but looked like she was loving every moment of it.

Richard groans a few more times before he placed his hands on top of Nicole's head before holding her steady.

Nicole in turn purred more when she could feel herself choke on Richard's dick while she waits for him to let go while she used her tongue to lick around his throbbing erection that seemed to pulse more and more in her mouth.

Though instead of letting go, Richard decides to help Nicole feel more of his dick before he starts face fucking her as his dick hit the back of the blue feline's throat.

Nicole's eyes widen a bit from that before she purrs more and more from that while she could feel Richard's dick throbbing more and more while she let Richard enjoy himself until…

Richard groans loudly before he his dick spurt out his cum in Nicole's mouth.

Although, judging from the amount either he's backed up or he's very fertile.

Nicole made gurgle and gag sounds for a few moments before she starts to drink his load as much as she could while she waits for him to tap off, she was even playing with her pussy to get it really warmed up in the meantime.

Richard continues to climax for about 25 seconds before he taps off.

Nicole moans when she slowly pulled her head away from Richard's dick while she made sure that she swallowed his load and licked his dick clean before she pants for breath while she wondered how Richard was doing so far.

Richard was panting for breath as well while his dick was still active which meant it was ready for more.

Nicole just grins before she stood up before she says this to the exhausted Richard.

"So Richard… ready for more?" Nicole said while she slowly removed her panties in front of Richard and stood in the nude fully.

Richard blushes brightly as he stares at his wife's nude body while his dick twitches in excitement before Richard nods his head at Nicole.

Nicole smiles at that before she says this when she carefully climbs on top of Richard.

"Well better relax, I'm doing the work for now and you can repay me later to help with your… exercise… but for now… time for your dick and my hot pussy to met again." Nicole said while she used her tail to angle Richard's dick to Nicole's pussy and she lowered herself onto it slowly, been awhile and she wanted to savor the feeling while she shudders and pants when Richard's dick stretched her pussy really well.

Richard shudders before groaning when he felt his dick enter his wife's tight pussy.

Nicole managed to get Richard's dick all the way inside of her after a minute before her warm insides tightly gripped Richard's dick in a velvety grin before Nicole says this.

"S-So… how you holding?, bit hard to hold back right now." Nicole says while she rests her body on Richard's stomach while she tightened her pussy around Richard's dick.

Richard groans a bit before he wraps one arm around Nicole before he rubs her back before speaking up.

"I-I feel… fine… Fuck… almost forgot how hot and tight your pussy was. Really missed it."

Nicole blushed from that before she says this.

"And I n-nearly forgot how big you were, now… just lay back and enjoy." Nicole says before she starts to lift and lower her hips and she starts to ride Richard's dick while she held onto his gut, if anything, he had the perfect handholds for Nicole to use so that she could get some serious speed very fast which showed when she didn't hold anything back when she rode Richard's dick which caused the bed to shake with each bounce.

Richard groans a few times before he spoke up.

"Oh… FUCK HONEY!"

Nicole just growled from that when her motions got more intense, but she said this.

"F-Fucking… f-fat c-cock… l-love how i-it fills me!" Nicole growled out in a lust induced haze while she keeps riding him intensely while she could feel him throbbing in her as time went on.

Richard can feel his dick throbbing each time before he said this.

"Oh fuck Nicole! I love you so much!"

Nicole looked at Richard's eyes before she just kissed him on the lips with love and lust when she couldn't trust her voice right now which caused an interesting reaction from Richard.

Richard, surprisingly had some strength to put his hands on Nicole as he flips her over making the pink rabbit on top before he starts thrusting his dick hard in his wife's pussy before he returns the kiss as he looks in Nicole's eyes with lust and love as well.

Nicole's eyes widen from that when she could feel Richard hammering in and out of her which caused her to wrap her arms and legs around his body tightly which caused him to get a bit deeper while she keeps the kiss up, she could feel her orgasm approaching her hard and held off for a bit while she lightly claws at Richard's back to egg him on.

Richard was indeed egged on as he groans from having his back scratched which made him thrust his dick even harder than ever before Richard had his dick hitting at Nicole's womb.

Nicole moans more and more from that while her pussy twitched more and more before she made an extra loud groan and came hard on Richard's dick which really showed her strength wasn't just in her arms and legs but her pussy as well when it tried to strangle Richard's dick for its payload.

Richard thrusts a few more times before he grinds his teeth as he groans loudly before he climaxed hard inside Nicole's pussy before his cum went straight to the feline's womb.

Nicole moans more from that while she rides out her long overdue orgasm while she hugged Richard tightly while he rides out his.

Richard hugs Nicole closer as he continues to climax for at least 30 seconds or so before he taps off.

Nicole tapped off as well 5 seconds later before she laid back on the bed to pant for breath while Richard, to keep from harming Nicole, fell next to her while his dick was pulled free before he pants for breath and the duo tried to catch their breath while Nicole shuddered when semen flowed from her pussy.

Richard pants for a bit before he uses one hand to grab Nicole's before Richard spoke up.

"O-Oh… wow h-honey."

Nicole chuckles before she said this.

"Y-Yeah… really got to do this again, good thing I'm on the pill… maybe every week if you keep this exercise thing up, should be a good reward from working so hard… maybe if you lose enough…" Nicole said before she moved her head to Richard's ear and whispered this.

"_...I'll let you go for my ass… remember the honeymoon we had after we were married." _Nicole teased since that was a hole Richard barely went to for obvious reasons.

Richards eyes widen when he heard that before he grins and pulls Nicole closer before the pink rabbit said this.

"Oh I have. And I'll make sure to keep losing weight for you. We really need to keep reconnecting with each other."

Nicole chuckles while she hugged Richard before she says this.

"Yeah… just don't expect it every week, may need to pull all nighters sometimes at work… remember the 50 bucks for the kids if they don't come back until that sign is off the front door… well… you know who keeps paying for those damages in town?... I made an account just for that… and pulled it from there recently and had that leftover after that incident where you crashed the car into that ski lodge?" Nicole says while she gave Richard a raised eyebrow to show that he was part of that special account.

Richard chuckles nervously before he spoke up.

"Yeah… sorry honey."

Nicole just sighs before she says this with a grin.

"You're lucky your adorable sometimes, just don't expect this monster of a dick to get you out of every jam that comes your way, remember when you got into heat and somehow convinced me into that threesome once?, well don't be too surprised if I have to help the kids out of a jam… we don't have a fortune after all.." Nicole said when she remembered that private time that got out of hand… and a few incidents that she had to…. Personally take care of when parts of the town got totaled by the kids or Richard...

Richard blushes from the memory before he spoke up.

"Again sorry honey. I can at least try not to make anymore trouble. Maybe I can get a job to help bring in some more cash."

Nicole shuddered from that when she remembered the time Richard got a job as a pizza guy and that nearly ripped apart the fabric of reality...

"Oh don't worry Richard, just make sure that anything that does happen is under 200 dollars and we're good…" Nicole said while she has remembered the strange things that happened that day were… horrifying when she was turned into a puddle and it was from Richard's… idea with the pizza boxes that got him fired and things went back to normal…

"Oh okay. I'll make sure to try." Richard said.

"Nice… though this does remind me a bit of what happened when I had to deal with Mr. Rex once and his home got totaled after, think it was quite a bit ago… remember when Gumball and Tina were fighting?" Nicole says while she laid next to Richard.

Richard did remember that before he spoke up.

"I did remember that. But what happened?"

"Before I say, remember those free passes I got from you since I found you with another woman every now and then?, well even if I give all the details, you can't get mad at me but lets just say that Mr. Rex and I are… well… guess sexfriends in a sense since Gumball and Tina do have issues and sometimes it gets to the point Mr. Rex gets pissed off royally because of Gumball, Darwin, and on occasion Anais and you trespass in his place… I think you mentioned running into him and getting into some kind of issue over Mayo… had to help calm him down so he wouldn't total our house in revenge…. Or would you rather a T-Rex total our house and cost us who knows how much to repair?" Nicole said while she gave Richard a raised eyebrow.

Richard pales a bit from the image and truth be told, he would've been upset with the idea of Nicole sleep with someone but… she was right since he too was with a few women himself, they sometimes went into heat as well and found out about Richard's third leg and got hooked on it.

"Y-You have a point." He said.

Nicole rolled her eyes before she says this.

"It's not like I had fun there Richard, I would explain but I do have a video of the… scene if you want to watch it, though I will say this…. He does have a bigger dick but lets just say that… well… know the term too much of a good thing can be bad?... welll….let's just say that his dick made me feel like I was having a tree trunk shoved up inside of me, granted I did adjust but was not pleasant at first." Nicole said while she got off the bed and looked under the bed for a moment before she pulled out a suitcase with many combination locks on it before she sets it on the bed…. Was that full of Mr. Rex moments or did Nicole have others?

Richard wondered when he saw the suitcase before wondering if Nicole had other sexfriends before.

Nicole saw the look and rolled her eyes before she said this.

"No Richard, most of these are not sex friends, but I do have a habit of recording things to make sure that if things are taken to court, I can counter some things… though I will say I practically had to get with everyone in elmore who is of legal age when some of your antics… and the kids… get town wide destructive…" Nicole said before pinching her nose when she wondered if Richard and the kids would make a killing in construction at least with how easily they destroy stuff… not a bad idea to store for later...

Richard although flinch when he heard that before he lowered his head feeling some shame knowing his wife did everything to help him and kids.

Nicole however chuckles before she says this.

"Though I will say it wasn't too bad since I used these to our advantage, I had to do a few favors for Penny's parents and got video evidence so unless Gumball does something stupid even for himself and causes penny to break up with him, they can't do jack squat to try and break the two up, also did some favors for principal Brown… he's not as innocent as some would like to believe and some incidents were initially caused by him so unless he wants to be jobless, he can't do anything to get my boys in trouble." Nicole said before getting an evil grin on her face when she had plenty of blackmail material with her.

Richard blinked in surprise when he heard that before he spoke up.

"R-Really?"

Nicole gave Richard a half lidded look before she says this.

"You underestimate what kind of people I was with sometimes, now, unless you got anymore questions, want to see a view of me getting it good from a massive T-rex?, or you want to just forget about the whole thing and just let me do my thing solo?" Nicole said while she looked like she was about to get the suitcase and put it away.

Richard was reluctant. He didn't want to see another man having relations with Nicole but part of him did want to see it out of curiosity.

That's when he said this.

"Put it on."

Nicole blinks at that when she didn't expect that before she chuckles and says this.

"Sure, lets go to the living room, I locked the doors and everything so no one can interrupt anything… especially if you get turned on from watching your wife get it good up her ass by another and we end up having fun in the living room to reenact some scenes..." Nicole said before she picked up the heavy looking suitcase effortlessly which left Richard alone in the bedroom.

Richard, though blush, was now nervous for a bit before he gets up and starts heading towards the living room before he had this thought.

'_Geese… I had no idea Nicole did everything to help fix damages made by me and kids… now I feel terrible. I even slept with a few women. Am I even a good husband?' _He thought with a little bummed look.

Though Nicole noticed before she sighs and says this when she slowed her walk to walk next to her husband.

"Oh relax Richard, considering things, might as well make it so we're swingers, we have more than enough proof that most of these people started it so they're not innocent, and remember those ladies you got with?, well I found them and had my way with them daily since I need stress relief, could invite them for threesomes when you get your rewards for your training." Nicole said before she got to the bottom of the stairs and set the suitcase on the couch and made sure she had a sign that said 'no one disturb'... she also wrote something new on it which got Richard's attention that said… viewing secret tapes with husband… starring Nicole Watterson... most of Elmore over the age of 18 should know since it deals with secret deals...so stay away for now… OR ELSE!

Richard blinks a few times when he saw that a moment later, he comes up to Nicole and hugs her from behind.

Nicole blinked at that before she looked to see what brought the hug on all of a sudden.

That's when Richard said this.

"Just letting you know how much I love you and also sorry for causing so much trouble before."

Nicole blinks at that before she just chuckles and says this.

"I love you too Richard, and no worries, I got enough dirt here to make sure that if anyone causes trouble, we can just shut them up easily, now just sit on the couch while I finish setting this sign up." Nicole said while she went to the door and carefully opened it a tiny bit and placed the sign on the door to keep anyone from being stupid, she even made sure to loop the string a few times so it wouldn't accidently be knocked off before she shut the door and locked it again before looking back at Richard to see how he was doing.

Said pink rabbit was sitting on the couch like Nicole said as he waited patiently.

Nicole smiles at that before she walked over to the suitcase and starts unlocking the locks on them one by one like she memorized each combination by heart and she was able to open it a minute later to show plenty of video tapes, some were shocking like the parents of Tobias and some were obvious like Mr. Rex and some was even a few named Larry, granted Larry did a lot so sensible for plenty of them to be about Larry, but all in all, had plenty of other people in it as well while Nicole got the one about Mr. Rex out and placed the open suitcase on Richard's lap and went to pop the video into the VCR while her shapely ass was on display...

Richard blushes as he looks at his wife's ass which made his dick start to get erect for a moment.

It made a noticeable thud on the suitcase which got Nicole's attention which made her smile a bit before she pressed play on the VCR, got the remote and sat down next to Richard after she took the suitcase from him and the duo saw a camera being set up in some kind of massive garage with Mr. Rex, looking angry as usual saying this which started the porno.

* * *

**Video #87/ Nicole, Mr. Rex**

"So why are you setting that camera up all of a sudden when I want to rip you apart for not only trespassing but because of your son causing issues for my little girl?" Mr. Rex growled threateningly while Nicole, who walked on screen, says this when she gave the T-Rex a glare.

"Look, we both know that your little girl can be impulsive like a certain someone I know who just roars at me before I came in here…. And really?, causing issues for your daughter?... she gave him a black eye…. Now I can understand if they were of equal height and what not, then sure I would be worried… for a number of reasons if a girl gave him a black eye so I may have to get him self defense classes… but my gummypuss is around 2 feet tall and pretty small in his weight class aside from his head and your daughter, while who would be nice if Gumball actually tries to be friends with is a walking Battle tank of death when pissed the fuck off... so mind taking your head out of your ass so we can make a deal when you can actually think for once instead of using that anger?" Nicole growled back with swears to show how angered she was when she crossed her arms.

Mr. Rex growls at Nicole for a moment before he spoke up.

"Alright… what deal do you have in mind?"

"I believe you should already know if some of the other adults talked when drunk or want to impress their friends…. Simply put, I want you to try and not harm my family if you can actually remember to cool that fucking anger of yours and to try and keep your daughter in line around my children, considering the situation, I can call the fucking police but I don't want to since Tina seems like a nice girl but like I said… she is a fucking battle tank compared to Gumball and Darwin and I can get a restraining order to keep her as far away from Gumball as legally possible… and before you retort… I have plenty of favors in the courtrooms so I won't hesitate to use underhanded methods… your daughter gave the first blow, intentional or not, so don't think for one moment you can intimidate a royally pissed off mother… in exchange, I'll rock that fucking world of yours if you haven't gotten laid in a long time, and can keep doing this but only if you can keep your daughter in line… don't think Gumball is the one starting every issue that he and Tina have." Nicole said while she growls at Mr. Rex with no fear in her voice.

Though Mr. Rex growled at the threat, his eyes blinked in surprise when he heard that before asking this.

"What?... you're telling me that if I keep my daughter well behaved then I can have the right to keep fucking that body of yours?"

"Unless you want to be stupid and lose that other eye of yours, you threw the first punch first and I clawed that eye good, obviously it would have to work with my schedule since I do have to support three kids and a husband back home so don't expect every booty call you make to be an instant yes so… do we have a deal… or do you want to lose that other eye if you want to keep fighting?, I set that camera up as video evidence of our deal if it goes through so I can remind you of the deal in detail… so… are you going to be stupid at attack or take this deal and get it on with me?, I did it before with others when my family caused issues so this won't be a new thing for me." Nicole said while she crossed her arms under her large breasts.

Mr. Rex looks at Nicole once over before he asked this.

"Does your husband know you do things like this?"

"Not to my knowledge no, but he did have some moments where he got it on with other ladies when his heat got to be too much for him and he couldn't take it and I happened to walk in a few times, even joined in but all in all, even if he did know, he can't complain since the favors I do keep a lot of people from coming after my family and I, or do you want me to walk out and you miss out on a chance to go for my furry round ass?" Nicole said while she shrugged and starts to walk to the camera to get it while making sure her ass sways to and fro in front of Mr. Rex's good eye.

Mr. Rex did get a nice look at the blue feline's ass before after taking some thought he said this.

"Alright, I accept."

Nicole stopped for a moment to look at Mr. Rex and says this.

"Alright, but considering our kids are outside right now, you better roar and cause a commotion to make it seem like we're still fighting when we start, so better get as rough as you can, I'm a tough bitch after all so no need to be gentle, I'm in one of my heat cycles so I'm already soaking wet." Nicole said while she lifts her skirt to show her soaked panties to Mr. Rex when she walked back to him.

Mr. Rex did see that before he chuckles and said this.

"Lady, gentle is not even in my vocabulary. Especially with this." He said before he should Nicole his dick which surprisingly spring into action.

It was surprisingly 15 inches long and 4 inches in width.

Meanwhile to Richard and Nicole who watched the video…

Richard who was seeing the tape was shocked when he saw what Mr. Rex was packing before the pink rabbit asked this.

"You mean had sex with that?! How were you able to not walk funny?"

Nicole chuckles before she says this when she paused the video.

"Plenty of practice with large dildos, maybe I should get one of them and show you later on how kinky I can be… remember that missing 100 dollars?, well considering various situations and the fact that it was replaced soon after, I used it to get a 12 inch dildo that I have hidden that I use when your asleep and what not while the kids are in bed, spins and vibrates and everything, the extra cost made it waterproof and durable to so no worries about breaking it." Nicole said while she grins at Richard.

Richard was again shocked when he heard that as he had no idea about about the dildo.

Nicole chuckles at the look on Richard's face before she said this.

"Well let me resume the video so we can see how wild I can get." Nicole says before she pressed play on the video to get things back on track.

Richard blinked for a second before he looks at the video to see what will happen next.

Nicole on the video with Mr. Rex got wide eyes from that before she says this.

"Ever… consider… uh… how in the world did you hide this from everyone around you?" Nicole says when she had trouble with her body when it heated up greatly which could be smelled by Mr. Rex.

Mr. Rex chuckled before he spoke up with a fang grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Nicole blushed a bit from that before she just decided to rip the bandage off so to speak and starts to strip in front of Mr. Rex before she was fully nude in no time in front of him.

Surprisingly, Mr. Rex did like what he was seeing as his dick twitched a bit in excitement.

Nicole blushed more from that before she says this.

"So, considering I don't want to break my jaw and we are in a rush, let's just get to the fucking, I can take my time to try and get that monster in my mouth later when we can actually take time but for now..." Nicole said while she looked around and saw a nearby pillar in the middle of the room and placed her clawed hands on it and posed a bit while she bends a bit so her ass was on display to Mr. Rex and shook it to tempt him.

Mr. Rex was a bit surprised but knew that Nicole was right since their kids are outside.

That's when Mr. Rex grins before he gets behind Nicole and aims his dick at her pussy.

Nicole knew that if she was to take it well, she would need to relax her body so she did but she did feel a bit nervous since Mr. Rex was much bigger than Richard.

Mr. Rex chuckled before he said this.

"Hope you're on the pill. I tend to release a lot that can get any woman pregnant with one shot."

Nicole blushed from that before she says this.

"I pretty much make sure to make reminders on my phone to take them daily when they run their course… don't want other kids yet who can destroy the town easily or are you asking for trouble to come your way?" Nicole says while she was still trying to raise two town destroyers and a genius daughter so they wouldn't do that.

Mr. Rex chuckles before he spoke up.

"No, just checking. But doesn't mean I don't mind more kids."

"Well if you do happen to knock me up, better get ready to pay alimony since I'm not going to raise a kid of yours without some help, pretty sure Richard in his heat never thought of that and could have knocked up a few women so I doubt he could complain… now are we just going to stand here or are you going to fuck me and complete this deal!?" Nicole said while she wiggles her ass against Mr. Rex's dick and her soaked pussy rubbed on the tip of his dick.

Meanwhile with Richard and Nicole…

Richard blinked a few times before he looks at his wife and asked this.

"Wait, were you actually serious if you did get knocked up by him?"

"And I can counter and ask if you ever made sure those ladies you got with took birth control or checked to see if any of them were knocked up, but I will say I did take birth control but my heat was making my head a bit cloudy so I said some things but I did make sure to take birth control when my phone tells me, but on the off chance they went bad and I did get knocked up, I would have had him pay a fortune since I'm not raising another man's child without support… I know what I do may not be the most…. Morally right, but at the very least I can make backup plans just in case and got proof here so if Mr. Rex did try and knock me up… well there would be a half cat/half dino kid running around the house so that never happened." Nicole said while she looked at Richard at the part about the ladies he got with possibly getting knocked up and he probably never checked if she knew her husband right.

Richard blushes before he spoke up.

"Well… they never did call so I assume they were at least safe or on the pill."

"Well either that or they knew we didn't have much money to give for alimony, so if anything did happen, I would have made sure to bleed the father who knocked me up dry and then some so we could actually have cash, I still go to Mr. Rex every thursday to help calm him down so I got practice with taking his dick, so you can have a sex friend here if you want but don't be too surprised if it's on the same day and I walk in on you two going at it and I pass out on the bed face down, he's been going for my ass lately so I'm sure you'll love how well I can take it up there lately." Nicole said while she teased Richard near the end by clenching her ass cheeks a few times and they flexed a bit to show how strong her ass was.

Richard blushes brightly when when he saw that which also made his dick twitch in excitement.

Nicole then looked back to the screen and pressed play again to show Mr. Rex about to get it on with herself on screen.

Mr. Rex chuckles before he said this.

"Well then let's see how good your pussy is then." He said before he starts pushing his dick past Nicole's folds.

"Oh… Fuck!" Nicole groans out while she tried to keep the noise on her end low to prevent the kids from hearing anything while she could feel Mr. Rex's dick going incredibly deep inside of her already while her pussy gripped his dick with a iron grip to match her usual strength which really tried to strangle Mr. Rex's dick.

Mr. Rex did groan but chuckled before he spoke up.

"Looks like someone is already enjoying it." He said as he keeps pushing his dick forward.

Nicole hated to admit it, but with Mr. Rex's raw size, she really was enjoying it which showed with her pussy dripping greatly onto the ground as a result.

Mr. Rex continues to push forward before he was finally at the hilt.

Or as deep as he could go when his dick pressed pretty hard against Nicole's cervix while she bit her lower lip while her legs shook from how much pleasure she was feeling right now.

Instead of saying anything, Mr. Rex decides to start moving his dick back and forth inside Nicole's pussy.

Nicole starts to moan and groan loudly while the building shook a bit from the force of Mr. Rex's thrusts while she keeps biting her lower lip which helped muffle her moans and groans while gave Mr. Rex a look to show he should roar quite a bit but to help entice him, she used her left hand and starts fingering her own ass which helped tightened her pussy on Mr. Rex's dick as a result.

Mr. Rex, who groans, was indeed enticed before he made a loud roar while fucking Nicole's pussy hard.

Nicole made some really loud grunts and groans which, if the kids were listening in, could have them mistake things for Mr. Rex and Nicole fighting while in realty… Nicole was getting the fucking of her life from Mr. Rex while Nicole used her strong body to try and have her pussy milk his dick which slowly throbbed faster and harder as time went on while the building shook a bit from the power of his thrusts before he shocked her and the viewing Richard who watched the video when Mr. Rex made one big thrust and busts through her cervix and a massive bulge was seen when he fully managed to get all 15 inches inside of her while Nicole's eyes widen from that when she never expected that at all.

Though Mr. Rex can feel his climax approaching, he decides to hold back so he can really give it good to Nicole before the big Rex leans his head down close to Nicole's head and whispers this.

"_That's right keep screaming for me."_

Nicole however wasn't one to back down easily before she whispered this with a challanging look in her eyes.

"_S-Screaming?, moaning and groaning sure, but screaming?, you gotta do more than that to get me screaming your name you overgrown lizard so why not get serious with me and try and fuck me like the T-Rex you are!" _Nicole challengingly whispered back while her body was pressed up against the pillar and Richard saw that she wasn't even on the floor anymore, the piller was the only thing keeping her from falling and he got a good view of the bulge in her womb… how did she recover from that?, well… she did have shape shifting so not to out there considering the inhabitants of Elmore so that could be the case.

Mr. Rex however grins before he really got serious and really got to pounding Nicole's pussy and womb to submission.

Nicole in turn grits her teeth before she groans loudly through her teeth while she used her legs to hold onto the pillar now which really made it shake while she kept still on it, but she still didn't scream yet which showed she wouldn't give Mr. Rex the satisfaction of a scream without a fight.

Mr. Rex wasn't bothered by that since he had plenty time to make the blue feline scream his name as he kept pounding Nicole's pussy like if he was in heat himself.

Meanwhile with Richard in Nicole on the couch while they watched Mr. Rex really get into it with Nicole in the video…

Nicole looked over to see how Richard was doing since he could see how Nicole looked and the look on Nicole's face was a bit on the fucked up side even if she didn't scream for Mr. Rex.

Richard was blushing very brightly while his dick was apparently twitching in a happy way.

Seems the pink rabbit was actually enjoying watching his wife getting fucked from behind while thinking how sexy Nicole's face including how that bulge made her look pregnant.

Nicole just blinked at that before she looked back to the screen to watch, though she did reach over with a hand and starts to stroke Richard off while she smiles a bit when he seemed more excited then normal.

Richard at first jolts before he let out a slight pleased groan when he recognized his wife's hand on his dick.

Nicole keeps on going while she watched Mr. Rex really got at it with her video self which starts to get her warmed up again which caused her to stroke off Richard at a faster rate when she saw the part where she was about to cum on Mr. Rex's dick and he was getting close as well.

Richard pants and groans a bit more while Mr. Rex could feel his dick throbbing after and faster as he keeps fucking Nicole's pussy faster and harder.

Nicole in turn grits her teeth more and more before she groans this out loudly, not enough for the kids to know but enough for Mr. Rex to hear.

"M-Mr… REX!" Nicole groans out loudly when she came hard on Mr. Rex's dick and her pussy gripped him tightly from tip to base as a result.

Mr. Rex grits his teeth before he surprisingly said this.

"N-Nicol-ROAR!" He roars before he climaxed beyond hard in the feline's pussy.

Nicole groans loudly from that without her control while her body spasms and she got a fucked up look on her face while she rides out her orgasm and felt her womb bloat big time… if she wasn't on the pill… she would have gotten knocked up like Mr. Rex said…

Mr. Rex has a very pleased look on his as he ride out his orgasm 35 seconds before tapping off.

Nicole tapped off as well while she pants for breath while Richard saw the pleased look on her face, she had tears streaming down her face, had a fucked up look on her face, and clawed the piller she was clinging to good, but all in all, she looked like she enjoyed it while Nicole out of the video next to Richard whispered this in his ear.

"_So… how was watching me getting my pussy stuffed beyond the limit feel to you?, from the look of your cock, you seem to enjoy it…" _Nicole whispered before she licked his ear a couple times while plenty of precum was flowing onto Nicole's hand from how close Richard was and she just keeps on going to see how much he would let out since she was pretty much showing Richard a very dirty scene right now.

Richard shudders and groans before he whispers this.

"_Y-Yeah I did. You looked so sexy with that face. Especially with how bloated your stomach was. Reminds me when you had Gumball and we still did sexy things."_

Nicole just chuckles before she whispered this when she could feel how close Richard was.

"_Well then… let me see how much you can let out… I want to see if watching this can make you more productive… maybe you should join me when I go to Mr. Rex next time… really show you how slutty I can be?... maybe bring in multiple men or women and show you how much of a slut I became." _Nicole teasingly says while she strokes Richard off more and more while she lightly nips at Richard's neck to leave plenty of marks and she could feel him about to blow any second and he was throbbing much harder than usual.

Richard groans a few times before he said this.

"Oh fuck yes, please let me join so I can see my beautiful wife be slutty."

Nicole grins at that before she says this when she strokes him off quickly.

"Then come Richard!, I want to see how much of a mess you can make from seeing how slutty I am!" Nicole growled out while she grins at Richard to signal him to cum when she could feel him about to explode.

Richard didn't need to be told twice before he moment later, his dick spurt out a big load of his cum like a geyser.

Surprisingly, it was much bigger than his last load.

Nicole just chuckles before she strokes him off aggressively while she waits for him to finish cumming.

Richard's climax got stronger before he taps off after 30 seconds.

Nicole chuckles at that before she let go of Richard's dick and licked her hand clean while she waits for him to catch his breath while she looks back to the video to see that Mr. Rex had pulled free and semen flowed from Nicole's pussy on the video and her body was slowly returning to normal while the video self tried to catch her breath still.m

Mr. Rex pants for a bit before he chuckled when he spoke up.

"Hehe… b-been a while since... I-I had a pussy… t-this good."

Nicole pants for breath for a moment before she barely got this out.

"W-Well… h-hold your end of t-the deal… a-and t-that monster di-dick w-will v-visit again a-and m-more…" Nicole barely got out while she managed to get her bearings and stand on the ground while she used the wobbly pillar as support.

Mr. Rex chuckled before he spoke up.

"Oh believe me… I plan too." He said with a grin.

Nicole in turn shakingly went to her clothing after she used a rag she had in a pocket of her skirt to clean her pussy off and tossed it into a trash can before she bent down in front of Mr. Rex to get her clothing while her ass was on display.

Mr. Rex gave Nicole's ass look over before he grins when he brought his head closer to the feline's behind.

That's when Mr. Rex sticks out his tongue and surprisingly licks both Nicole's ass and pussy, after making sure that Nicole cleaned it good.

Nicole jolts from that while she fell a bit from Mr. Rex and wound up on all fours with her hands and feet on the ground before she says this.

"W-What… are you..." Nicole tries to say when her body shudders from the big licks to both her holes, she thought he was finished now after letting out that much.

Mr. Rex chuckles as he continues to lick both of the feline's holes.

Nicole shudders and groans through it all while her pussy was getting soaked again while her ass was getting more then lubed up thanks to Mr. Rex's large tongue before she surprisingly purrs from the actions he was doing.

Mr. Rex did like the sound of that before he felt his dick, which was erect again, twitch a few times.

Nicole in turn just moved her hips back to meet Mr. Rex's licks, all in all, it looked like Nicole was really liking his actions, especially to her surprised when his tongue went mainly to her ass a few times.

Mr. Rex continues to lick Nicole's ass before he starts pushing his big tongue inside the feline's asshole.

Nicole groans loudly from that but was muffled by her biting her lower lip again while she justs let's Mr. Rex keep on going, hopefully the kids were just talking or something far away from the building so hopefully she and Mr. Rex wouldn't be found out.

Mr. Rex keeps pushing his tongue before he starts to wiggle it around Nicole's asshole.

Nicole in turn gave a small yowl of sorts which really made it hard for her to keep quiet while she looked back at Mr. Rex and wondered what he was thinking right now.

'_Hmmm… her ass does taste good. Wonder how it would feel when I put my dick inside.' _Mr. Rex thought as he continues to eat Nicole's asshole.

Nicole gave out some muffled grunts and groans when she could feel Mr. Rex getting more aggressive with his licks before she has this thought.

"_U-Ugh… not sure if I'll be able to even walk right after this… if he's going where I think he's going, this may make it so I won't be able to sit or lay right on a bed for a week." _Nicole thought while she could feel her ass relaxing on Mr. Rex's tongue and allowed him to get deeper.

It wasn't long before Mr. Rex decides to pull his tongue out.

Nicole shudders before she starts to pant a bit while she could feel her ass gapping a bit while Mr. Rex saw it twitching every now and then when his tongue worked her ass good.

Mr. Rex grins before he spoke up.

"Even though your ass tastes good, it's better to feel it." he said before he immediately shoves his dick in Nicole's asshole after aiming it.

Nicole this time had no choice but to yowl loudly when she could feel her asshole getting stretched to the limit and then some when Mr. Rex showed her ass no mercy when he wanted to get as deep as possible.

Mr. Rex releases a pleased growl as he keeps pushing his dick forward.

Nicole groans loudly while her claws dug into the ground when she tries to brace herself on the ground and could feel Mr. Rex's dick finally getting to the hilt since she had no cervix in her ass or anything to get in the way which caused a massive bulge to be seen on her stomach.

Mr. Rex groans as he felt how tight Nicole's as was before he starts thrusting his dick in and out hard.

Nicole's eyes widen from that before she groans and moans loudly from that while the camera got everything on film for later viewing.

Mr. Rex groans a few times as he keeps fucking Nicole's ass before he spoke up.

"D-Damn!... you have one tight ass."

Nicole in turn barely says this.

"A-And y-you have o-one monster… of a cock!... n-now shut up… and f-fuck me!" Nicole groans out while she surprised Mr. Rex when she thrusts her ass back into Mr. Rex's thrusts which caused his dick to enter and exit Nicole's tight hole at a quicker pace.

Mr. Rex was a bit surprise when he felt Nicole's thrusts but he later grins and gives Nicole's ass a very serious pounding.

Nicole moans and groans loudly from that while the room shook a bit when Mr. Rex's tail hit the pillar in the middle of the room quite a bit while time went by and Nicole could feel Mr. Rex's dick throbbing more and more in her while she used her right hand and starts to roughly finger her pussy, she even used her tail to play with Mr. Rex's balls that keeps hitting her body and they were heavy from the size alone.

shudders when he felt his balls being played with as he keeps thrusting his dick hard before he brought he leans his head down a bit before he sticks out his tongue and surprisingly starts licking the back of Nicole's head and neck.

Nicole's body gave a pleased shudder from that while she moans and groans while she could feel herself getting closer and closer after a couple more minutes until she gave a really loud but muffled yowl when she came hard on Mr. Rex's dick which really caused her ass to grip it hard.

Mr. Rex groans from how tight it was before he climaxed hard again inside Nicole's ass.

Nicole groans from that before she got a funny look on her face before she starts to cough up semen which missed her clothing under her thankfully while Nicole came more on Mr. Rex's dick which just keeps cumming in her.

It was only 35 seconds before Mr. Rex finally taps off.

Nicole thankfully was able to cough a few times to clear her throat from the semen in her before she says this.

"Y-You… f-fucking… y-you t-trying t-to drown me?" Nicole barely got out while she waits for Mr. Rex to pull free while she looked to see how much semen he fired and how much flowed out of her mouth with some shock.

Mr. Rex pants for a bit before he chuckles and said this.

"Hehe… S-Sorry but you… s-should've realized… h-how much I can… l-let out."

"Y-Yeah… well g-guess who ha-has to c-clean the m-mess when I leave." Nicole says when she saw how messy the place looked after Mr. Rex unloaded who knows how much into Nicole and got on the ground.

Mr. Rex did see his handy work on the ground before he chuckled and spoke up.

"Eh… no biggy. Knowing I had fun with your holes, it was worth it."

"T-Try telling T-Tina that if she comes in here to rest, d-don't you ever have other ladies here b-because you seem backed up until now." Nicole says when she slowly pulled herself off of Mr. Rex's dick and groans when her ass gaped royally now while semen flowed from her ass, she made sure her clothing stayed away from the semen so she could wear it later.

Mr. Rex however chuckles before speaking up.

"Oh I do have other ladies here. Even if I was backed up, I'm just very fertile."

"I… can see that, so… we good for now?, I think Gumball and Tina are wondering if we're still fighting." Nicole says while she stood up after gathering her clothing and looked back to see Mr. Rex's semen covered dick.

Mr. Rex's dick was now flaccid before the giant Rex chuckles and said this.

"Oh we're definitely good as per our agreement. Hopefully we'll meet again and have more fun."

"Just make sure to make sure that I can make some time, and make sure to keep that temper in check if my kids or husband come here for some reason, I mean you do live in a junkyard and while I can get the whole territory thing, you do realize that people have to put well… junk in here… and don't forget to talk with Tina on controlling her strength, even if she is just trying to play, she and Gumball are in different weight classes, I mean I could take you since unlike Gumball, I actually trained plenty and pretty much survive their antics daily but he can barely survive PE… and my sense for danger is always on alert so it's pretty rare for anyone other then my family to get the drop on me since unlike them, no one can really surprise me." Nicole says before she pinched the bridge of her nose when she remembers all the times her kids started something or Richard as well.

Mr. Rex chuckles before he spoke up.

"True… but not to worry. I'll make sure that Tina is well behaved. She might end up being a good friend to your boy."

Nicole sighs before lightly chuckling before she says this.

"Yeah well I'll see you later I guess, who knows, maybe since you live here, instead of scaring people off, why not just charge people to toss their junk here, should help with that anger if you don't get surprised by people right?" Nicole says before she starts to get dressed.

Mr. Rex did have a thoughtful look before he spoke up.

"Hmmm, maybe I should. If they want to dump garbage on my property, then I'll charge them big for it." He said before chuckling at the image of him making so much money before he surprisingly said this.

"And if that works out, least I know how much to give you if I do knock you up."

Nicole blinks at that before she gave Mr. Rex a half lidded look and says this.

"On the off chance that does happen, you better expect to pay alimony, and that's if my pills don't work if they happen to expire, but until then, considering I'm about to be a possibly daily booty call, don't be too surprised if I bring stuff to burn and get to do that for free… I'm pretty sure with how much I can take, more than worth it bub." Nicole says before she used another clean rag to clean her ass and pussy again before she says this to Mr. Rex while she equipped her skirt.

"Though rock my world again and I may give you a pair of panties or something as a trophy if you have some hidden, should be a good incentive to get Tina a baby sitter so we can have some real one on one time." Nicole says before grinning when she equipped her panties.

Mr. Rex grins excitedly before he spoke up.

"Oh believe me, I tend to amaze my ladies and you will get your world rocked. As for Tina, she tends to visit her mother or a friend of hers from school and stays the night so no worries on that."

"Nice to know, but I'm mainly free on thursdays since I get off work early, so if you can make that schedule fit that, you got a weekly booty call unless I need to do something with my family." Nicole says before she starts walking to the camera that she set up.

Mr. Rex chuckles before he spoke up.

"Done and done. Hehe, can't wait to cover you good with my load."

Nicole rolled her eyes before she says this when she picked the camera up and got ready to turn it off.

"As long as you have a working bath, I'm up for anything as long as you remember the deal, and this thing will be a good reminder…" Nicole says before the video cuts off when Nicole on the video ends the video which showed a black screen to Richard and Nicole on the couch after Nicole used a special spray to help clean up Richard's load and she was now using her ass to ride Richard's dick big time when seeing her take Mr. Rex's dick up her ass got him worked up.

"O-Oh fuck honey! Y-You were very tough and sexy when you took on 's dick."

Nicole, who keeps on riding Richard's dick, says this with a grin on her face.

"W-Well thanks… at least all that p-practice can let me d-do this." Nicole says before she really tightened her ass like a vice grip on Richard's dick to show how much she was able to adjust when she was easily able to take Richard's dick from tip to base in one go before they were in this situation.

Richard groans a few times before he placed his hands on Nicole's hips and starts thrusting his dick hard up in Nicole's ass.

Nicole moans from that while outside the house, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were walking home when a few hours pass with Gumball saying this.

"Man I cannot believe we got 30 bucks to use just to do some things out of the house and we get 20 when we get home… though I believe I'm forgetting something… about a sign I think?" Gumball said while he got a thinking pose while he keeps walking next to Darwin and Anais, they told her about the 10 dollars and everything strange that happened and all Anais said it as a grown up thing since she heard Nicole muttering about an approaching Heat cycle but she never looked it up since she was told that it was an adult thing, granted she was smart but the look on Nicole's face warned her to stay away from that topic or she would be grounded until she was old enough to officially learn what it meant, though Nicole did tell Anais that when she gives Anais 10 dollars, she was to stay away from the house with either her brothers or Granny Jojo for a few hours and the two 20's did make sense when they used the 20 for Daisyland and the movies and Gumball and Darwin would get 10 each so fair is fair in a sense.

As the trio got a bit closer to their house, Darwin then saw something on the door before he asked this.

"Could that be the sign?"

Gumball and Anais both looked at the sign and got confused before Gumball says this.

"What could those Video things b-!" Gumball tried to say before they heard some loud thuds and groans and moans from inside the house from their parents before Gumball says this.

"Oh my Gosh!, are Mom and Dad fighting!?" Gumball says before he tried to peek through the curtain, but he couldn't see anything but the silhouette of what was most likely Richard holding Nicole's legs apart while it looked like he was bouncing on top of her, but the silhouette was really blurry thanks to the added darkness in the room so he couldn't make out much more while the groans and moans keep going inside.

Darwin was a bit shocked when he heard that before Darwin said this.

"M-Maybe they're playing a game."

"What game could so contact like that Dad has to hold mom on the couch, looks like she's trying to pry his arms off her shoulders while he's body slamming her now." Gumball said while he saw the silhouette of Richard… body slamming Nicole… while she make feminine pants, moans, and groans while Anais, the intelligent person that she was, got a thoughtful look on her face before she says this when she climbed on Gumball's head to look before she says this.

"But couldn't mom easily fend him off?, what if she's helping him exercise?, you two did say he was on a exercise craze lately so maybe mom is giving some aid to you two since you two did start it." Anais said while Gumball, Darwin, and Anais saw Nicole and Richard's silhouettes shift before they saw Nicole's silhouette bouncing on Richard's a bit while he seemed to use his legs to help her bounce while the two inside groan and moan more.

Darwin had a tough time looking through the window before he asked this.

"Well if it is exercise should we go in?"

Gumball just gave Darwin a raised eyebrow before he says this.

"And lose the 20 to be?, nah, we can wait a bit more, maybe we could go to joyful burger and get something to eat to pass the time, we got 5 bucks leftover so why not get something there, we can let mom do the work for us." Gumball said with a grin on his face when he showed Darwin the leftover 5 bucks that he had, had about 75 cents worth in change as well so they could get some… gumballs… from gumball machines as well.

Darwin blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Well… I am a bit hungry."

Gumball grins more before he says this when he pockets the cash.

"Good, let's get going guys." Gumball says with a smile on his face before he starts to walk away from the house while Anais was on top of his head which left Darwin behind for a moment while he keeps hearing Nicole and Richard's moans and groans.

Darwin was curious on what type of exercise they were doing before he shrugs and follows Gumball and Anais to Joyful Burger.

Thankfully, The kids got pretty far from their home before the camera went inside to show that Richard had Nicole on the coffee table in the living room and he had his hands on her breasts while she held the edges of the table while she looks at Richard with love and lust in her eyes while she could feel an orgasm about to hit her hard when his dick enters and exits her ass at a rapid pace.

Richard stares at his wife's eyes with the same look as he squeezes Nicole's breasts while fucking her ass hard.

Nicole in turn just leaned up and kissed Richard on the lips when she came hard on his dick and her juices hit the underside of his gut and made a mess on the ground but Nicole didn't care right now when she hugged Richard tightly with her arms and legs while she waits for his load.

Richard moans in Nicole's mouth as the pink rabbit kissed back before he climaxed hard inside Nicole's ass before Richard uses his tongue to interact with Nicole's tongue.

Nicole moans from that before she rides out her orgasm which tapped off a bit before Richard's did.

Richard continues to kiss Nicole while he hugs her in a loving way.

Nicole then let Richard go before she rests her body on the coffee table while she pants for breath and sweat glistened on her fur which made her look much more sexy than usual.

Richard just look at his wife's nude and sweaty body which made him feel very turned on.

Nicole blinks at that before she says this.

"Hehe… g-guess you love t-this kind of exercise huh?, this dick hasn't tapped out yet." Nicole says while she could feel Richard's erect dick still in her ass.

Richard chuckles before he spoke up.

"Guess like me, this little guy ain't done just yet."

Nicole chuckles before she says this.

"Well… why don't we finish with me sucking your dick clean and I can clean this mess up before the kids get home." Nicole lustfully says while she grins at Richard.

Richard grins at Nicole before he pulls his dick out of Nicole's ass before Richard's dick was now seen with semen on it and was still hard.

Nicole just licks her lips and kneeled on the floor in front of Richard and opened her mouth before she starts to lick his dick clean from the base for a few moments before she moved and surprised Richard when she deep throats his dick all of a sudden and gagged a few times before she starts to bob her head while she worked to relax her throat.

Richard was indeed surprise before he shudders and groans from his wife's actions before he uses one hand to pet Nicole's head.

Nicole in turn really purrs from that while her tongue dances on Richard's dick before she used her hands to fondle his balls and to stroke what she couldn't get into her mouth.

Richard groans again for a few times before he spoke up.

"O-Oh honey… I wish I can be in your mouth forever."

Nicole just gave Richard a lustful look from that before she bob's her head faster and faster on Richard's dick while she plays with her pussy until...

Richard groans loud before he grunts as he unload his cum inside Nicole's mouth.

Nicole moans from that before she attempts to drink the load down while some got free of her mouth and got on her chin and breasts while she waits for Richard to tap off.

It was only 30 seconds before Richard finally taps off before he pants for breath.

Nicole in turn slowly pulls her head away from Richard's dick and pants for breath when she managed to swallow the rest of the semen in her mouth before she shakingly got on the couch and sat there when her orgasm really took it out of her.

Richard was able to see that before he walked to the couch and sat next to his wife.

Nicole looked over and smiles a bit at Richard before she says this.

"Hey Richard, considering things, mind starting the shower while I clean things up down here and put the videos up?, don't want the kids to be scarred for life and we could go one more round in the shower before we rest." Nicole says while she grins at Richard after she cleaned her face off with a rag that she got earlier.

Richard chuckles before he spoke up.

"Okay honey." He said before leaning in to kiss Nicole on the lips.

Nicole returned the kiss for a moment before she says this when she pulls her head away.

"Tell you what as well, lend me a hand with getting the videos under the bed again and I'll make us some sandwiches, don't know about you but I worked up an appetite, though not that much of one considering what I just drank." Nicole said while she winked at Richard.

Richard blushes but did felt happy when he heard about the possibility of food before he gets up and made sure to grab the video from the VCR before putting back in the suitcase.

He then closed it and locked it good before he starts walking upstairs to their bedroom while holding the suitcase.

Nicole smiles at that before she got to work with cleaning the living room and a few minutes later, the area was spotless and Nicole went to the bathroom to see how things were going after she double checked things, she even took a minute to do some last minute cleaning in the bedroom in case Gumball, Darwin, or Anais walking in there and saw the suitcase with the videos tucked away safely.

After Richard made sure to safely put away the suitcase where no one can see it, he was then in the bathroom and turned on the shower before making sure the temperature was right.

Nicole entered the bathroom before Nicole says this when she closed the door.

"Hey Richard, thanks for the help, I'll make the sandwiches after we get cleaned and I get the sign from the door, but for now, how's the water?" Nicole says while she looked in the mirror and saw the semen on her breasts which could be a bit of a pain to wash out if it wasn't taken care of soon.

Richard looked at his wife before he spoke up.

"It's just right."

Nicole smiles at that before she says this.

"Well then, let's get in and who knows… maybe we can try some shower based stuff while we're here." Nicole says before she steps into the tub and starts to wash the semen from her body with some soap she got from the soap holder nearby… she even teased Richard a few times when she sensually and slowly used her hands to rub soap on her ass and breasts to really get Richard in gear.

Richard blushes brightly as he watched his wife clean herself which causes his dick to get erect before twitching in excitement.

Nicole keeps on cleaning herself like that while she looked at Richard to see if he would join or not.

Her question was answered when Richard locked the bathroom door before he enters the showers and closed the curtains before he got behind Nicole and grabbed her breasts before squeezing them.

Nicole moans from that before she leaned back to rest her body against his while she lets Richard do his own thing while she moved her hands to Richard's dick and had it poke out from between her legs and she starts to play with the head of his dick with her hands.

Richard shudders from that as he continues to fondle Nicole's breasts for a moment or two before he grabs some soap and lathers them good before the pink rabbit helps to clean those melons while squeezing them.

He even kissed and nip Nicole's neck while doing that.

Nicole moans from that before she used some soap to clean off Richard's dick lovingly before she turned her head back to Richard and kissed him on the lips before the scene went to much later with Nicole and Richard fully dressed, fed, and clothed before they enter the living room and Nicole removed the sign from the front door and saw the kids returning and smiles before she says this.

"Hey Kids, how was the trip to Daisyland and the movies?, everything go well?" Nicole asked while she stands aside to let them in.

"Oh it went great mom. We even went to Joyful Burger." Gumball said as he was the first to enter the house.

"Yeah, though we came by the house after we got done with the movies and Daisyland and had to leave for Joyful burger when we saw you and Mr. Dad exercising in the living room, but because of how dark it was and because of the curtains, we couldn't make out much, what did you do to get dad to move that much?, he must have lost plenty of weight with the way he was moving, seemed to be very intense with how much noise you and Mr. Dad made." Darwin said which made Nicole's eyes widen at that while Darwin passed her while Anais and the kids seemed oblivious to what was going on.

Richard, who was there to greet his kids, felt his heart stop when he heard Darwin say that before wondering what Nicole will say while Anais looked a bit curious as well when she wondered how Nicole got Richard so active.

Nicole however smiles before she says this.

"Oh don't worry yourselves about that you three, let's just say it's an exercise that Adults, preferably 18 or older, simple as that, very intense and I know how you three don't like it when things get too intense… besides, Gumball, Darwin, got you the 20 here in two 10 dollar bills, so why not just take it and go upstairs or something, same to you Anais, looking at the time, it's close to bedtime and you have school tomorrow, who knows, if I'm able, I could do this again with helping Richard exercise and give you three some cash to do things out of the house but… if you want to ask questions and don't want to do it for the reward then no skin off my nose…" Nicole says while she looked like she was about to pocket the two 10 dollar bills.

Gumball and Darwin looked at the cash and even though they did have questions, they didn't want to lose the money before Gumball spoke up.

"H-Hey no sweat it mom. If it's something personal with you and dad then we won't ask. So yeah we'll take the cash and try to be out of the house more often."

Darwin nods his head vigorously in agreement to that before Nicole smiles and she says this.

"Thanks for understanding boys, don't worry, once you three are older, I'll explain some things, all I can say about it is that it deals with puberty and your body goes through some changes, so give it your all in health class Gumball, it will help with Penny much later in life, trust me." Nicole said while she smiles at her son's.

Gumball was a bit confused but hearing something that can help him with Penny was more than enough to make the young feline nod at his mom.

Darwin was confused as well but seeing Gumball looking happy made Darwin happy while Anais got a half lidded look on her face before she says this.

"Well that's not fair, I got to wait for a long time to find out about this puberty thing, wonder what's so good about it anyway?, Would it help me in getting friends?" Anais said while she got excited near the end.

Richard was now paling when he heard his daughter asking that before he starts to panic when an image of Anais being older with hormones and being with something that would make Richard have a heart attack… boys.

The kids looked at Richard with confusion when he seemed white as a ghost before Anais asked this.

"Uh… Dad… you OK?, You look like you found out that the food in the refrigerator expired again, was it something I said?, Hmm, well I'll find out about this puberty thing later so who knows, I can make plenty of girl friends and boy friends who I can hang out with who are not my brothers normally, statistically speaking, I could look like mom when I'm older… then again… statistics also show that I could get Dad's figure so… I'm not getting my hopes up to much just in case… but that's years away for me." Anais said while she didn't think of what her out loud thoughts would do to her father when boy friend and girl friend and possibly of getting Nicole's figure was mentioned.

Richard's mind was going haywire after imagining Anais with Nicole's figure being pursued by guys and girls, but mostly guys, before the large pink bunny comically faints as he fell on his back.

Nicole just sweatdropped at that while the kids looked confused before Nicole says this.

"Come on kids, help me get your father to bed so we can get some sleep tonight." Nicole said before she showed some serious power when she managed to lift Richard by the arms which left the legs to the kids.

The trio were a bit surprised to see Nicole using that much strength but then again, she has done some crazy stuff.

So the kids helped grab Richard's legs even though they were a bit heavy.

After some struggling, the four managed to get Richard in bed while they heard him muttering things in his sleep.

"N-No… No boys in the house." Richard said.

Gumball just looked confused by that before he says this to Darwin.

"What does Dad mean by that?, Are Darwin and I getting kicked out of the house?" Gumball said while he looks to Darwin with some serious worry on his face while Nicole sweatdroped when she tries to think of something to help calm Gumball and Darwin down who looked like he was about to panic.

That's when Richard said this in his sleep.

"G-Get your hands off my daughter you… horny apes."

The kids looked confused by that before Gumball asked this.

"Mom… What does Horny mean?" Gumball innocently asked Nicole which made her jolt before she says this.

"W-Well… I'll tell you when you're older, you three go to bed now alright?" Nicole said before she ushered the kids out of the room before Richard could say anything else in her sleep that could make things worse.

The kids were still very confused on what Richard said before they were outside of their parents bedroom.

Nicole then passed Darwin and Gumball the two 10 Dollar bills and shut the door in front them before she says this.

"You three go to bed now you hear me?, I got work tomorrow so I got to sleep now so good night Gumball, Darwin, Anais." Nicole says before she walked to the bed and got on it next to Richard before she got under the blanket.

Gumball looked at his two siblings before he spoke up.

"Well… that was weird."

"Yeah… still we got 10 bucks each and I am tired so why don't we go to sleep and worry tomorrow, my back hurts from helping Mr. Dad to bed, wonder what caused him to pass out like that." Darwin says before he went to get in his fishbowl while he held his aching back which left Gumball with Anais.

Gumball was still confused before he yawns and spoke up.

"He is right. And I'm pretty darn tired."

Anais stretched her body a bit before she says this.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired as well, see you tomorrow Gumball." Anais said while she walked away from Gumball to get to bed after she got Daisy from the living room when she set the stuffed doll on the couch to help get Richard onto the bed.

Gumball yawns and stretch before he starts walking to his room so he can get some good sleep.

When the footsteps were leaving Nicole and Richard's room, Nicole just smiles before she closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep but sweatdrops when she heard Richard mumbling this.

"Hmmm… oh yeah Nicole… work that tail good." He said.

Nicole just rolled her eyes before she snuggles up to Richard before she dozed off while she let's Richard have his wet dream.

Richard, in his sleep state, wraps one arm around Nicole to bring her closer before you see a big tent form in the covers.

Nicole in turn used a leg to angle it to her a bit so that it wouldn't poke up through the sheets before time passed to many weeks later with Richard continuing his training until He, Darwin, and Gumball came home after Richard's latest issue after he went all narcissistic and went on a selfie spree and they came home with plenty of takeout.

Granted she would miss the muscles soon since it did make her hot a bothered when she saw them, but the obnoxiousness really turned her away so she would be glad to have her lovable Richard back since he was slowly returning to normal, and after the dinner they had tonight, Nicole decided to have some fun with the bulked out Richard when he seemed to be back to normal and made some plans which caused the kids to go to Granny Jojo's for a bit while she and Richard watched as the kids were driven away by the bus that would take them there after some calling… though she had to deal with Granny Jojo's complaints for a bit, she did managed to talk her into letting the kids visit for a few hours since Granny Jojo did want the kids to visit.

Richard watches as the bus left before he whispers this to Nicole's ear.

"_Alone at last huh?"_

Nicole shudders pleasantly at that before she whispered this back to Richard.

"_Yeah, now before you return to normal, get that sexy bod of yours in the house so we can really tear things up, maybe the kitchen this time or maybe on the table were we eat?"_ Nicole whispered back while she reached a hand over and pinched Richard's ass and purred a bit from how strong it felt now.

Richard did jolt before he growls at Nicole in an alluring way before he slaps Nicole's ass a bit before entering the house.

Nicole jolts from that before she grins and gave chase while her body warms up greatly.

It wasn't long before Richard was in the kitchen while waiting for Nicole to come.

Though to Richard's surprise, Nicole came into the kitchen after she went to hers and Richard's room and came back and she was wearing a robe which barely hid her figure from the currently muscled Rabbit man.

Richard blinked in confusion as he wondered why Nicole was wearing her robe.

Nicole just giggles at that before she says this.

"Figured I should try and spice this up a bit… close your eyes real quick, got a surprise that may get you really active for this part." Nicole says before she went to the refrigerator and opened it before she leaned down and dug around in the refrigerator for something… and because of the Robe's length… Richard saw that she wasn't wearing panties and saw everything.

Richard was confused for a moment before he closes his eyes as he waits for Nicole's signal.

A moment later, he heard the sound of some whooshing like sound going on for a few moments before Nicole spoke up.

"Alright Richard, you can open your eyes." Nicole says when she sounded really close to Richard now.

Richard was very confused for a second before he opened his eyes to see what the surprise was only for the pink rabbit to have his eyes widen at what he saw.

He saw that not only was Nicole in front of him in the nude… she had used whipped cream to cover her breasts and pussy for a faux underwear like look before she grins when she saw the state of Richard's pants when his eyes drank in her form and her... Food based outfit.

Richard's dick, which was very erect, was twitching in his pants which shows that Richard did like at what he saw.

Nicole chuckles for a moment before she says this.

"So Richard… ready to dig in?" Nicole teasingly says when she brought her body to Richard and her whip cream covered breasts hovered in front of Richard's face.

Richards mouth watered as he looked at his wife's cream covered breasts before he nod his head at her.

"Well then… dig in… all for you after all." Nicole says while she gave Richard a lustful grin when she wiggled her breasts in front of his face a few times to tempt him into acting.

Richard quickly brought his mouth to Nicole's right breast and starts to lick the whip cream off before he greedily goes to her right nipple.

Nicole moans from that before she lets Richard keep on going thanks to the buildup, Milk was leaking on Richard's tongue while she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady.

Richard hums as he tastes his wife's milk before he happily drinks it while sucking on Nicole's tit.

Nicole purrs a bit from that while she held Richard's head there and after a minute, pulled Richard's head away when her breast from much better before she moved her left cream covered breast in front of Richard's face.

Richard didn't need to be told twice as he gave Nicole's left breast the same treatment he did to the right breast.

Nicole in turn moans from that while she lets Richard do his own thing while she wondered what he was thinking right now, though she did have this thought when she saw how intense Richard was.

"_Hehe, when it comes to food, Richard just loves this stuff, add that with sex and I think I got a good way to get him to do this more." _Nicole thought before she felt the pressure leave her left breast when Richard drank her breast milk.

Richard keeps drinking Nicole's breast milk before he had this thought.

'_Oh man… Nicole's breasts with whipped cream and milk, creates a perfect snack. Gotta make sure we keep doing that.'_

After a couple minutes and with Nicole's breasts thoroughly licked and sucked, Nicole pulled away before she says this when she sat on the counter and spreads her legs.

"Oh Richard, time for the main course." Nicole says with a lustful tone to her voice while her juices mixed with the whipped cream on her pussy when she liked the look on buff Richard's face.

Richard grins before he approached Nicole and lowers his head down and brought his face close to Nicole's cream covered folds before the pink rabbit starts to lick them after sticking his tongue out.

Nicole moans from that while she pets Richard's head while she enjoyed his work greatly, if it was one thing, Richard knew how to eat that's for sure.

Richard looks at Nicole with love and lust in his eyes before he really starts eating out his wife's pussy.

Nicole groans from that while her toes curl on the counter when she really spreads her legs to help Richard get his tongue much deeper.

Richard sees that as he pushes his face forward making his tongue go deep in Nicole's pussy before Richard starts moving his tongue around.

Nicole moans more from that while she used both hands to pet Richard's head while she smiles lovingly at him when he was giving his all to pleasing her, she could even feel her orgasm approaching which was felt by Richard when her pussy was twitching more and more as time went on.

Richard could feel that which made him go double time to really please Nicole's pussy as he looks at her with love in his eyes.

A minute later, Nicole threw her head back and yowled when she came hard on Richard's face, and thanks to his large mouth, he was able to get most of it into his mouth while Nicole rides out her orgasm.

Richard greedily laps up Nicole's juices while still eating out her pussy to make the feline's orgasm stronger.

Nicole in turn groans while she had a fucked up look on her face before she tapped off 20 seconds later before she pants for breath and her head rests against the wall.

Richard finishes lapping up his wife's love juice before he pulls his head back to see how Nicole was doing.

Nicole pants for breath for a bit more before she chuckles and says this to Richard.

"M-Mind getting on the table where we eat?... I'll f-follow in a moment." Nicole says while her breathing slowly calms down.

Richard nods at his wife before he walks to the dining room table.

Before getting on, he decides to remove his clothes and placed them on the chair before he sits on the table.

Surprisingly, all that exercising really did wonders to his body.

Nicole, after she catches her breath, felt her breath hitch a bit at the sight before her heat hits her big time while she grins and grabbed the whipped cream and walked to Richard… but not before getting a cherry as well.

Richard looks at his wife before wondering what she was gonna do with the whip cream and cherry.

To his surprise, Nicole used the whip cream on his dick and pecs, abs, and to put the cherry on top… she put it on the tip of his dick where the whip cream sat before she says this.

"Leave that on while I do this to this body of yours before you go back to normal." Nicole says before she starts to make loving licks to Richard's body, starting near his pecks, the left pec first, to get the whipped cream off before she lightly licks and bit his nipple a few times.

Richard shudders before he let out a pleased groan before he uses one hand to lovingly pet his wife's head.

Nicole purrs from that before she walked around when she finished with his left pec and starts to work his right, this time really putting some oomph into the bites on his nipple without getting too hard to cause real damage.

Richard groans again and even though he cringes a bit, he still enjoys it nonetheless.

Nicole then finished with a couple gentle licks before she starts to lick his abs clean while she used her tongue to really get in between the cracks that showed to help define them.

Richard shudders again as he feels his wife's scratchy tongue licked his abs clean with each lick.

Nicole purrs from that every time Richard's abs twitched from her actions before she finished a minute later before Nicole says this to Richard.

"Hey Richard, heres your phone…. I got a perfect view for you to get a pic… better make sure to put a password or something on the phone so the kids won't have accidents." Nicole says before she got Richard's phone and tossed it to him for some reason.

Richard was able to catch it before he made sure to add the password on his phone to make sure the kids won't see what's in it before getting the camera ready as he looked at Nicole.

What he saw was a grinning Nicole when she placed her breasts around Richard's dick just under the whip cream and gave Richard the perfect view to get a picture of that sight, seems she would wait for Richard to get a picture before she would start.

Richard blushes brightly before he instantly took a couple of pictures of Nicole since to him, she looked very sexy.

Nicole smiles cutely at that which gave Richard a picture of Nicole looking innocent which was all kinds of lewd that it looked sinful before she says this.

"So… got enough pictures for now?" Nicole says while she smiles cutely at Richard like she was pretending this was her first time or something.

Richard comically took a few more pics from his phone before the pink rabbit nods his head at Nicole.

Nicole chuckles at that before she says this.

"Well then… time to dig in." Nicole says before she leans down and starts to lick off the whipped cream from Richard's dick while being painfully careful to not touch the cherry yet while Richard got a few more pics of the sight when Nicole looked so sensual when she did her job for now and looked happy to do it.

Richard felt so turned from what Nicole do her thing as he continues taking pictures of her.

Nicole in turn just smiles at Richard's antics now before she carefully took the cerry into her mouth and after a bit of chewing and tongue work, she opened her mouth to show the cherry stem was somehow tied into a heart like shape while she stuck out her tongue and winked at Richard.

Richard blushes brightly before he said this.

"Oh wow." He said as he took more pics of Nicole being her cute and sexy self.

Nicole then moved her head and caused the tied up cherry stem to fall onto the ground before she says this.

"Time to dig in for the real meal of the day." Nicole says before she opened her mouth wide and took most of Richard;s dick into her mouth and squeezed her breasts together while she looks at Richard to give him a sexy sight of her bobbing her mouth up and down his dick while she gave him a titfuck combo when she moved her breasts up and down at a steady rythem.

Richard shudders as he let out a pleased groan before he spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck." He said before he uses his phone to not only take a picture but to also record Nicole sucking his dick.

Nicole winks at that that before she sped up her actions while she gave the camera a good show when she opened her mouth and moved her tongue around on the head of Richard's dick before she went back to bobbing her head on his dick while she moved her breasts up and down more, this time by making one go up and the other down in a pattern to switch things up.

Richard shudders and groans as he kept saying 'oh fuck' while making sure that the camera stayed on Nicole as the pink rabbit keeps recording her.

For a couple minutes, Nicole keeps her actions up before she set Richard off when she moved her head back and licked the tip of his dick with her scratchy tongue hitting his urethra to really get him to lose it big time.

Richard's eyes widen before he moans loud when he climaxed hard inside Nicole's mouth and on her face and breasts.

Nicole just swallowed what she got in her mouth with a purr before closing her mouth and gave Richard's camera a good sight of her getting covered in Richard's sperm while he rides out his orgasm.

It took the pink rabbit 30 seconds before he finally taps off but still had the camera set on Nicole.

Nicole just purrs when she could feel Richard's load on her before she gave the Camera some peace signs of all things while Richard's dick sat between her semen coated breasts… all in all… her heat really made her act sluttish and the sight alone really hit that home.

Richard blushes brightly as he paused the recording before he spoke up.

"Oh honey, you're so cute and sexy when you pose like that."

Nicole blushed a bit from that before she says this.

"Well if you think that is sexy, then you will like what I'm about to do next… mind sitting up in the table while I pull up a chair?" Nicole says before she went to get a chair and sat it near the table for some reason.

Richard wondered what Nicole is gonna do before he did as told and sat up to looks at his wife.

Nicole in turn then set the chair in front of Richard and sat on the chair before she leans back and surprised him when she starts to use her feet all of a sudden to rub the sides of his dick while her tail plays with his balls while she grins at his reaction to that, this was a new thing for them after all.

Richard was indeed surprise before he let out a pleased groan when he felt Nicole's soft feet rubbing his dick.

Nicole smiles at that when Richard liked what was going on before she says this.

"Don't forget those pics and the video could still be recording… and I don't think you're aiming right now." Nicole says before she rubbed her feet more and more on richard's dick while her tail really went to work on his nuts.

Richard shudders before he picks up his phone and took a bunch of pics of Nicole as she rubs his dick with her feet before Richard starts recording her again.

Nicole in turn keeps this up for a few minutes while she grins at the camera and gave a peace sign again when she could feel Richard throbbing more and more as time went on and she lightly squeezed his balls with her tail until…

Richard grunts before he threw his head back before he felt his dick spurt out his cum like a fountain before some of them landed on Nicole's legs and feet.

Nicole moans from that while some hits her stomach as well which completed the semen covered look while she waits for Richard to tap off while she keeps on rubbing her feet on his dick to help his orgasm get as strong as it could get.

Richard continues to climax while he kept recording Nicole before Richard taps off after 35 seconds passed.

Nicole in turn gave one last peace sign while semen was covering her body from head to toe while she waits for Richard to calm down before getting to the real final round.

Richard pauses the camera again before he took a moment or two to finally calm down.

Nicole in turn says this when she saw Richard looking a bit tired.

"So Richard… got enough for one last round?" Nicole says when she grins to see how Richard would reach when she turn over on the chair and showed her clean back and ass to him while she bends down and placed her hands on the seat before she says this.

"I believe you have my back and ass to coat now with semen after you fill my pussy up." Nicole teasingly says while she shook her ass at her husband.

Richard felt his dick twitch in excitement before he got behind Nicole and shoves his dick inside the feline's pussy before Richard starts humping away with serious power backing him from his buff boy body.

Nicole moans and groans from that while she got a fucked up look on her face when she felt serious pleasure when Richard seemed to have more of a sex drive then normal.

Richard keeps fucking Nicole's pussy hard before he uses one hand to grab his phone and brought it in front before he took pics of Nicole making that face while the pink bunny leans down and kiss her neck.

Nicole moans and groans from that while she didn't mind, seemed a bit like a pornographic selfie with Richard right now who really seemed to put some power in his thrusts while time went on.

Richard decides to record Nicole moaning and making that face before Richard said this during the recording.

"F-Fuck yeah. Who's my cute slut?"

To some surprise, Nicole says this in a lustful tone.

"I-I am… I-I'm your c-cute slut!" Nicole groans out while she got a more lustful look on her face when her orgasm was about to hit her hard.

Richard, though surprised, can feel his dick twitching before he said this.

"Gonna cum soon. Just think all that cum I'll release inside that tight pussy of yours. Imagine yourself being bathed by it."

Nicole could only groan and moan more from that before her back arched a bit while her head looked upward and she yowled when she came hard on Richard's dick which put it through the mother of all vice grips while her pussy spasms hard on it.

Richard groans loudly before he hugged Nicole and ignored the semen on her body and came super hard inside Nicole's pussy before Richard flooded her womb.

Nicole moans loudly from that while her mind blanked out for a moment when the pleasure overloaded her and all she could think about right now was how much she loved semen when it was fired into her womb, most of all Richard's, buff or not she did love the guy for many reasons and this was one of them.

Richard continues to climax for almost 40 seconds before he taps off but was still hugging Nicole.

Nicole was still having mini orgasms throughout it all before she tapped off and her head lowered before she pants for breath heavily.

Richard then brought his head to his wife's neck before he starts to kiss it a bit before Richard said this between kisses.

"Fuck you're so beautiful."

Nicole just looked back at Richard and thankfully with her lips clean earlier from all of her licks and a small rag to keep it from causing issues, she just kissed Richard on the lips while her eyes closed while she moans lovingly.

Richard moans in Nicole's mouth as he returns the kiss before making it passionate.

Time then went to a couple minutes later with Nicole aggressively blowing Richard's dick while his dick hits the inside of her left cheek while she gave Richard a lustful look, it just made her look more sexy to the camera when she was so focused on getting Richard's load one last time while he was throbbing hard in her mouth.

Richard was using one hand to hold the phone as he recorded Nicole blowing him before using the other to pet her head before Richard said this.

"Y-Yeah… that's it. You keep working for that cum."

Nicole didn't need to be told twice when she bobbed her head more and more on his dick while the phone camera has a good close up of Nicole's face until…

Richard groans loud before he uses his free hand to hold Nicole's head closer making the rabbit's dick hit her throat before he climaxes his load inside.

Nicole groans from that while she tried to drink his load down while some got on her chin and breasts while the phone got everything on view… all in all, she had the mother of all lustful looks while Richard's dick pulsed hard in Nicole's mouth with each shot.

Richard groans for a bit before he taps off before saying this.

"O-Oh… fuck yeah." He said with a pleased look.

Nicole just licked his dick clean while she had a pleased look on her face before she pulled away and showed plenty of semen in her mouth before she closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened her mouth to show nothing in there to show she drank it down.

Richard, though blushed, grins when he made sure to record that before saying this.

"D-Damn that's sexy."

Nicole just smiles at that before the scene went to one last round with Richard who was really fucking Nicole hard up the ass this time while she was on her back on the table while she played with her breasts big time.

Richard made sure to have his phone lean on something as it recorded him plowing his wife's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Nicole moans and groans from that before she used her hands to hold onto Richards back and she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusts her hips to meet his thrusts to get him as deep as possible, all in all, they were at the final stretch and things were really intense with how hard Richard was going which made the table buck and wobble from each powered thrust.

Richard continues to fuck Nicole's ass very hard before he said this.

"Oh fuck Nicole!... If we were on an island… I-I would fuck you forever."

Nicole in turn looks at Richard and says this.

"S-Same here R-Richard… k-keep f-fucking me!, I m-may do d-damage control… b-but I come b-back to y-you for a r-real fucking… s-so… b-blow those o-others out of the water!" Nicole groans out when she mentioned the tapes but also told Richard that he was a class above them for many reasons.

Richard blinks when he remembered the tapes before he growls and went overtime on fucking Nicole's ass with a desire to show anyone that he was number one.

Nicole in turn screams with pleasure when she had an orgasm after orgasm right then and there when Richard was practically hellbent on remaking her ass to be able to take his dick with ease now, and with people like Mr. Rex and possibly others going to her ass, that spoke volumes, and considering how many tapes there were if the Larry ones were excluded… well… looks like Nicole was a highly sought after by many in Elmore... Might as well show who owns Nicole then… marriage and what not after all so Richard deserved to be a bit selfish even if it something simple as making sure that many wouldn't stack up to him.

Richard made sure to hold back his climax as he wanted to make Nicole keep having an orgasm before Richard leans down and kisses his wife's neck while making sure to leave a hickey or two as a way to mark her and to let any other sex partner that Nicole met knows who she belongs to.

Nicole groans and moans from that while her face still had the fucked up look on it while her ass tightened more and more until…

Richard growls loudly before hugs Nicole's body close before he unleashed a very big load of cum inside the blue feline's ass. And judging by the amount, if it was Nicole's pussy, Richard would've immediately knocked her up if she wasn't on the pill.

Nicole yowled loudly from that when she came one last time on Richard's dick while her pussy squirts on Richard's stomach.

Richard kept climaxing for at least 40 seconds before he groans as he finally taps off.

Nicole in turn felt her strength leave her body and she just fell limp on the table and pants for breath before she she says this.

"W-Wow… d-doubt you would… k-keep this… b-buff figure…. B-but you g-gotta admit… that this w-would be a-a good perk f-for some serious s-sex i-if you a-at l-least k-keep some-somewhat thin." Nicole pants out while she had trouble catching her breath.

Richard pants a bit as he looks at Nicole before he said this.

"O-Oh believe… m-me… I plan t-to do… j-just that… my b-beautiful and… s-sexy wife." He said before kissing Nicole's cheek.

Nicole blushed from that before she says this.

"W-Well c-considering things, mind g-giving me a lift t-to the bathroom so we can get clean?... I w-would walk… but I c-can't feel my legs." Nicole said while she chuckles lightly when her legs felt like jello now.

Richard chuckles before he spoke up.

"A-Anything for you… h-honey." He said before took a deep breath and picked up Nicole while making sure his dick was still in his wife's ass so no semen would leak out before the pink rabbit starts walking to the bathroom while carrying Nicole.

Nicole groans and moans from that before she and Richard were sitting in the bath after a quick shower to clean them off real quick of various fluids and were just relaxing in the warm water while Nicole rests her head on Richard's chest, she did like the feel and if he did keep the muscles somehow, but keeps the obnoxiousness to a low key, she would enjoy the buff Richard, though he did eat a lot today from what she heard, seems she'll have to find a happy medium or be happy with her roley poley Richard again, his stomach was soft to lay on after all.

Richard was enjoying his time in the tub with Nicole before he uses one hand to softly pet Nicole's head.

Nicole purrs a bit from that before time went to a few minutes later with Richard cleaning things in the kitchen while Nicole worked hard to clean the mess up in the dining room and the dining room table, all in all, aside from some issues from Richard and some accidents with cleaning products, the two managed to do pretty well before they heard multiple footsteps approaching the front door, and thanks to the small thuds and the four sets, looks like Granny Jojo was coming with the kids it seemed, thankfully Nicole and Richard were fully dressed and what not which helped them have innocent looks when the kids and Granny Jojo walked into the house.

"Hey kids. How was it with Granny Jojo?" Richard asked.

"Oh it was pretty great, Grampa Louie gave us a 50 dollar check again after we went out to eat, were getting a lot of money lately for some reason." Darwin said while he showed Richard and Nicole the 50 dollar check.

Richard was a bit surprise when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Well that's certainly nice of him and where is Louie?"

"Oh he had some heartburn after the dinner we had so I offered to give the kids a lift back here, and I gotta say Richard, I heard the kids story about you being buff and I didn't believe them, guess I owe you three 20 bucks each later when I get the money." Granny Jojo said which made Nicole sweatdrop when she just heard that the kids had a bet with Granny Jojo and she doubted that Richard had lost weight.

Richard blinked in surprise before he spoke up.

"What? You didn't think I lose weight mom?"

Granny Jojo just looked at Richard before she says this.

"Considering your track record, can you blame me?" Granny Jojo said with a half lidded look on her face to her son when most of his life he was roley poley, not a buff boy.

Richard sweatdrops a bit before he spoke up.

"You have a point."

"Yup… still gotta show Louie a picture of this." Granny Jojo says before she pulled out a cell phone and took a picture of Richard and pockets her phone before she says this.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go, got to pick up some meds for me and Louie later and some denture cream, I'll tell you placue can get in the most weirdest of places I mean I found it right here-!" Granny Jojo said while she got ready to point to an area before the kids ewwed and Nicole says this in a hurried tone.

"W-Well Granny Jojo, better get going before the pharmacy closes, good luck on the road." Nicole says before she rushed Granny Jojo out the door and closed it before she leaned on it and sighs with relief when they dodge a nasty story bullet.

Richard sighs in relief as well before he said this.

"That was a close one."

The kids shudder while they nod in agreement before Nicole says this.

"Well kids, I bet you have plenty of stories but hopefully they can wait till tomorrow, considering the time, mind getting ready for bed and go to sleep?, its nearing your bedtime anyway." Nicole says before she looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing their bedtime anyway.

"Aww, do we have to mom?" Gumball asked.

"Do you want to lose the 50 dollar check for a week and get Darwin and Anais mad at you?" Nicole questioned back while she gave Gumball a half lidded look.

Darwin and Anais frowns at Gumball making said feline flinched before he said this.

"Uh, on second thought, I think I should go to bed so night." He said before he quickly starts running to his room so he can protect his share of the check and Darwin and Anais's as well before Nicole yelled this.

"Don't forget to get ready for bed first!" Nicole called before she looked to Darwin and Anais and says this with a smile.

"Could you two do me a favor and make sure Gumball gets ready for bed while you two do the same?" Nicole asked Darwin and Anais with a smile on her face.

"You can count on us Mrs. Mom." Darwin said with a one fin salute.

"Yeah, we'll tie him up and Darwin will brush Gumball's teeth if he has to." Anais said while she walked up the stairs after pulling some rope out of who knows where.

Richard blinked for a second while Darwin follows his sister upstairs before Richard asked Nicole this.

"Where did she get the rope?"

Nicole however sighs before she says this.

"Considering what this family gets into, I try and not ask questions for the small stuff, otherwise I could get a tumor or something from all the times I held my anger in, why do you think I power through most things?, pretty good stress reliever." Nicole says before she sighs again before they heard a screaming Gumball who was getting dragged by Darwin to the bathroom with Anais following to make sure Gumball doesn't try and claw his way to freedom.

"Gah! Untie me you guys!" Gumball said as he tries to break free.

"Never!, our cash is at stake here, keep this up and you'll only get 10 from the 50." Darwin said which made Anais chuckle at that while she and Darwin grin evilly at Gumball.

Although Gumball did say this.

"The second I get out you both will get whipped cream in the face!"

Nicole sweatdrops from that before she blushed and kept quiet when she and Richard used pretty much all of it during their fun in the dining room and kitchen.

Richard blushed as well before he whispered this in her ear.

"_Well luckily we used up all of it for our… special treats."_

Nicole blushed from that before they heard Darwin say this.

"Well I don't mind, would be a nice treat but…. You wouldn't get anything from the check and I'd split it with Anais, I mean if she had Daisy and things turned out bad… what do you think she would do, I mean… you know how hard it is to clean Daisy right?" Darwin says while Anais reminded Gumball of Nicole when she looked like rage incarnate right now.

Gumball did stop fidgeting for a moment before he said this.

"Okay fine you guys win but I'm keeping my share."

"Fair enough, now come on, let's get those teeth to shine like those pearly whites should, I think Mr. Dad and Ms. Mom got a new toothpaste that really helps, tastes horrible but the teeth are so healthy that they are like super teeth." Darwin said with a smile to show a full set of teeth with abs on them before he went back to a regular smile while he drags Gumball to the bathroom.

Gumball groans before he spoke up.

"Oh I hate that toothpaste. Couldn't I use the one that taste like cinnamon?"

"Oh were out of the cinnamon for some reason, not sure where it went, but saw some of it in the kitchen for some reason, anyway I'm not talking about that Toothpaste, this is a new one, four times worse in taste but 4 times the cleaning power." Darwin says which made Nicole blink a few times before she raised an eyebrow at Richard… he did have an accident in the kitchen and stayed in there for a bit… guess that's what happened with the cinnamon flavored toothpaste.

Richard chuckles nervously before he whistle nonchalantly.

Darwin and Anais then continues to drag Gumball to the bathroom before Nicole says this.

"Guess Darwin checked on the toothpaste before going for Gumball… but really Richard?, it was a full tube…" Nicole says before she just sighs and says this.

"Well at least your breath smells nice now, let's get to bed, I'm exhausted right now after what we went through and I do have work tomorrow, speaking of which is my time with Mr. Rex so want to join?, should be interesting to show him the new you." Nicole says with a grin when she wondered how Mr. Rex would react to a buff Richard, would probably freeze in shock or his jaw would drop or something.

Richard blinked for a second before he grins and said this to Nicole.

"Oh I will definitely join. Gotta show Mr. Rex that you can't always come alone." He said before squeezing Nicole's ass.

Nicole jolts before Nicole grins before she says this.

"Hmmm… I don't know… depends on if you keep the obnoxiousness to a low level, I mean I did hear about those firefighters and what now… if you can do that, I may let you show Mr. Rex what you can do." Nicole sais before she returned the favor and pinched Richard's currently tight ass.

Richard did jolt before he grins at Nicole and said this.

"Oh trust me honey, I'll keep my obnoxious so low, it would be a tiny bean."

"Nice, but try and remember that you may not be able to join in sometimes because the kids would get suspicious, that alright with you?" Nicole says while she gave Richard a serious look since to the kids, Nicole was normally at work and Richard was usually at the house.

Richard did flinch at the stare before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes dear, I'm cool with it."

Nicole smiles at Richard before she kissed him on the cheek and said this.

"Good, now let's get to bed… and maybe if you want… _I could rest on you while you have your dick inside of me, maybe have a few pleasant wet dreams from that I wouldn't mind." _Nicole says before she whispered that last bit to Richard before she walked away from him while her hips swayed to and fro to tempt him while she walked up the stairs.

Richard did perk up when he heard that before he quickly follows Nicole upstairs before he heads for the bedroom.

A couple minutes later, and like Nicole says, she was resting on top of Richard while she used her tail to stroke Richard's dick to life before she used her hand to move her panties out of the way and moved back to take his dick into her pussy while she shudders pleasantly from that.

Richard groans a bit before he wrapped his arms around Nicole before he uses one hand to rub the feline's back.

Nicole purrs from that while she rests her body on his before the duo fell asleep while the scene fades to black, how would this story unfold now that Richard knew about Nicole's damage control methods?, would he join in or would he have issues down the line?, find out next time on Nicole in Heat!

* * *

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME sitting in a booth at Joyful Burger while the two where enjoying a meal before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Man, those are some good burgers."**

"**Yup, but I bet the story was much better for the readers, thanks for treating me with some burgers, I'll pay you back next time." TME said while he put the trash up and went to toss it in the trash.**

**Atomsk waved his hand a bit before he spoke up.**

"**Eh, no sweat it. We were both hungry. But I will say that I think we did a good job with this story considering it was our first AWOG one."**

"**Yup, and considering you have one up soon on your end will make it the start of story two, got any thoughts about this story that could help the readers?" TME said when he tossed the trash and walked back to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

"**Yeah, I think the lemon with Nicole and Mr. Rex was a bit shocking considering how big the T-Rex is lol. Though I did leave a nice clue somewhere in the story for the readers to find that would to one of my stories hehe." He said while chuckling.**

"**Indeed, though considering how much damage the Watterson's make on a daily basis, it wouldn't be to strange for Nicole to try something to try and keep the rebound to a minimum, thankfully Richard was understanding all things considering, then again he did have to give Nicole a free pass since he's not fully innocent as well, just goes to show how strong a heat cycle is for anyone, and Richard worrying about Anais when she gets older would be rich… hmmm… could be a good story for an 18 year old Anais to have heat cycles of her own but that's for another time perhaps." TME said when the idea peaked his interest.**

**Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

"**Oh I think I know what you're thinking hehe… though I do wonder who Nicole will do next besides Mr. Rex… the choices are limited. Although we should definitely not included Mrs. Simian and Principal Brown."**

"**Well could have princable brown but definitely no Miss Simian…. *Shudder*... I don't think all the flames in the world could make me feel clean, besides in Principle Brown's case, he has the added benefit of his fur so his real looks are hidden, besides with how much damage Gumball and the others did to the school, wouldn't make sense to leave him out." TME said when he remembered that for most of the time, Princable Brown did have his fur on… when not shoved in a locker… or chemically burned… or shaven…. Or other things...**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

"**Well you have a point… okay Principal Brown can stay, but Mrs. Simian goes. Maybe we can have her go on a trip. Maybe she goes to the hospital for a month after a unfortunate *accident* with a… shovel to the head… multiple times." He said.**

**TME sweatdrops at that before he says this.**

"**W-Well I can agree that getting rid of her would be good, lets at least keep any deaths to a zero if we can, got to at least keeps this stuff somewhat out of Dark territory, who knows, maybe we could have them having issues in their relationship and Nicole made the deal with him to take advantage of that so she could keep any bills for damages to a minimum, not too far fetched given how Miss Simian treats principal brown." TME said while he gave Atomsk a half lidded look.**

**Atomsk chuckles nervously before he said this.**

"**Hey I didn't say kill her. Maybe in a coma but yeah let's go with your plan."**

**TME just looked to the readers while he points a thumb at Atomsk with how dark a coma was before he says this.**

"**Can you believe this guy, seems all the Dark lemons and what not really caused him to be loose with his morals, anyway want to show the pairing for Nicole next time aside from an obvious round with Mr. Rex and Richard?, maybe get Principal Brown out of the way or maybe go for Penny's parents?, options after all." TME said while he gave Atomsk a curious look.**

"**True, true. Perhaps we should do a list to see which guy and gal that can go in this lemon. Maybe we can have a lemon when Richard gets it on with one woman." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah… and if we keep him on being a buff boy… maybe Tobis's mom?... payback for what Tobis's dad did to him for many years?" TME said while he smiles evilly when he could picture it while his inner Darkside showed a little.**

**Atomsk blinked before he chuckles evilly and said this.**

"**Oh that is so priceless. Let's really use that."**

"**Yeah… why not use one of the videos that Nicole has as blackmail?, I mean Nicole had to do something for Tobias's parents probably since the Watterson's did cause them some damage as well… maybe… Nicole makes a plan with Richard to distract the dad while he shows Tobias's mom what a real man is, let's see, the mom's name is Jackie, and the Dad is Harold, hmm, been awhile since I last remembered their names so I looked them up just now… hmmm… quick Q… doesn't Tobias have a sister?, Rachel I think... what age was she again?, could use her after a time skip to when she's 18 or something… think she was in highschool but not really said what year she was right?" TME said before he got confused when he tried to look up Rachel and her age but had trouble.**

"**Nope. Didn't say how old. Only said she appeared in seasons 1,2 and 5." Atomsk said.**

"**Ah, well considering she's technically the only good one of the Tobias family, being fond of Darwin and all that, maybe we can work it so that when she graduates, Nicole and Richard could… train her so when Darwin hits 18, she could have some fun with him, I mean I heard in one episode that Carrie is over a few hundred years old so who knows how much experience she is holding from Darwin, I mean seriously, I heard that when she was meeting her Ex in one episode that she was over a few hundred years so bit hard to gauge where Carrie is… is she a kid?, she an adult ghost stuck in a kids body?, dammit this is confusing!?" TME said while he rubbed his head big time from confusion.**

**Atomsk shrugged before he said this.**

"**Eh, who knows."**

"**Yeah… though thinking about it now, Rachel could be younger than she made herself out to be, and for all I know, Darwin my evolve into his final form at the season finale of the show and Gumball could have been a rabbit all this time… knowing this show…. I wouldn't be to surprised, or would I?, I don't know anymore." TME said while steam emits from his head while he tried to make sense of Cartoon logic… before a ploom of smoke bursts from his head before he fell face first onto the table when his thoughts were overloaded and like in comical fashion a digital like sign appeared over his head before Atomsk saw this.**

"_** has crashed, rebooting…." **_**The sign read while a loading bar was under the sign.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

"**Well Carrie and Rachel are a mystery. Although i did not care much for Rachel here." He said with a stoic look.**

**Once TME rebooted he did say this.**

"**H-Hey, in Rachel's defense, she's technically one of the good wilson's, I mean compared to the rest of her family after Darwin helped her." TME said while he still had side effects of the crash he just had.**

"**Oh I'm not saying she's bad, maybe a bit shallow, I just don't like her in general." Atomsk said.**

"**And yet she's still redeemable compared to her parents and brother, I mean she could be worse right?" TME points out that compared to her parents and brother, she might as well be the tame one in the Wilson family as far as TME knew.**

**Atomsk shrugged before he spoke up.**

"**Whichever floats your boat."**

**TME just shrugged at that before he says this.**

"**So any final words before I end the outro?" TME said while he looked mainly recovered from that meltdown now.**

"**Nope." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright well everyone, you heard everything Atomsk and I have to say about the chapter and a up and coming AWOG story for Atomsk, the clue for that one is the island bit with Buff Richard and Nicole and that's all, for now, see you all next time, I'm going to try and recover from what I never should have tried to rationalize so enjoy the story and what ifs." TME while he got up from the chair and stumbles away from Atomsk after summoning an ice pack to his hand and used it on his head which steams more.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers with a stoic look before he said this.**

"**What he said so see yeah." He said before the scene fades black.**


	2. Tag match with the T-Rex and a trip to the Dojo

**A scene opens up and you have Atomsk and TME talking amongst themselves.**

"**Man it's been awhile since we last did this chapter." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, really has, and I have some ideas for the shortened intros and what not from here on out so we can save time and give ample warning to the readers, but I'll explain later when we are about to get into the story, right now the readers are looking at us." TME said when he points at the readers.**

"**Oh right." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello our dear readers and welcome to chapter two of "Nicole in Heat". We know that many of you were expecting an update and we're sorry but we have many projects to do."**

"**Yeah, not to toot our own horns but we have over 50 stories we are working on collectively, some Solo work while most of it is Co-op, still a lot and it's nearing 60 in total, so that number is going up and I'm not sure it will stop anytime soon, its mainly free work but we do have one paid commission type of work called Anti-Avatar, if anyone wants us to continue that, you'll have to pay us for that one, and if you want to request a story, then depending on negotiations, we can either do it for free with near total control or paid with the requester having partial control, big difference in control even if it doesn't sound like that… anyway onto NIH chapter 2 and beyond, I want to point out that there will be Futa moments in the story as well and I'll be putting new kinds of labels in the chapters to let everyone know what is coming up, so you all get fair warning in advance, either ignore and get to a different part or leave the story entirely if you don't like where the chapter is going." TME said with a serious look on his face.**

"**Yeah and also, if you're a guest and plan to leave a very bad negative review, well don't because we'll just delete it anyway. Also if you happened to have accounts here and do the same thing then we'll report you. TME and I work hard for this and we won't be taken lightly to some bullies that don't like what they read." Atomsk said with a serious look.**

"**Yeah but to be clear, by bad reviews, we are talking about reviews that have no positive impact at all to the story, for example, someone who just purely insults us is a bad review, if someone doesn't like the story because of repetitive wording and suggests that we should fix that is a constructive review which we will keep, have before, will keep them again." TME said to clarify things so no one would take offence to what Atomsk said since it sounded like any negative review, both bad and constructive would be taken down but that was not the case.**

**Atomsk rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Yeah, I should've mentioned that we accept constructive criticism."**

"**Eh no worries, now unless you got anything else to say about this story then I suggest we get into it so we don't keep the readers waiting." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe, you're right on that so let's start the chapter!" Atomsk said.**

"**Great, and as for the warnings, I'll be adding something like this to future chapters before we officially start, and from here on out, no Intros so…" TME said while he snapped his fingers and warnings appeared while the scene starts to shift.**

* * *

**Lemon warnings in chapter: Straight, Yuri, Futa**

* * *

**Thursday/ Elmore/ Watterson house/ Nicole, Richard, Gumball, Anais, Darwin**

The scene now showed the family eating breakfast together while Richard, now no longer a full powered Buff boy, still had a decent figure thanks to him keeping his promise with Nicole to keep in shape, so many of his old clothing was stored just in case while he had a new outfit to fit his thinner frame.

Richard was wearing nice blue jeans with a red shirt that had an interesting picture of a horse as it clings for his muscled chest.

Though thankfully the outfit came cheap to help save money with a few other outfits as well so Richard wouldn't be wearing the same outfit every day.

Nicole however didn't mind the new looks since Richard, though not as muscular as before, is taking better care of himself and even goes jogging every now and then since it helps him with running from angry people when a few incidents caused people to chase him… though Nicole helped fix that in her own way since she had blackmail material under the bed in her and Richard's room so legal action was a rare thing for them to experience.

Gumball and his siblings seems to enjoy the new Richard as they ate breakfast.

For a bit, the 5 ate in peace and in no time flat after getting ready for the day, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were walking towards the bus while Richard and Nicole waved goodbye to the kids.

"Have fun at school everyone!, and Darwin, try and make sure that Gumball doesn't do anything destructive today." Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"You got it Mrs. Mom!, I'll try and keep Gumball from doing anything that can get us in trouble." Darwin said with a smile on his face while Anais giggles at that while Gumball at this time…

"Hey!" Gumball said before pouting as Richard lightly chuckled.

Though Darwin pushed Gumball onto the bus gently while Anais followed which caused the Bus to leave the area and after a moment, Richard and Nicole smirk a bit.

"Seems we are alone now." Nicole said when she grins at Richard.

"Yes we are. So… what do you want to do today?" Richard said as his hand groped Nicole's ass from behind so none of their neighbors sees this.

Nicole at first jolts before she lightly moans and purrs a bit while she smirks at Richard.

"Well I figured we should get ready for the day since it's nearly time for my visit to Mr. Rex and it will be many hours before the kids get home… so if you can get the things on this list, I'll make it worth your while later when we head to the junkyard." Nicole said when she held a piece of paper in front of Richard which made him blink a few times when he saw quite a bit of things on the list.

Richard however did want to get that reward before looking at Nicole.

"You can count on me honey. I'll make sure it gets done."

"Great, and after we get back, I'll give the kids another 50 dollars to leave the house so we can have another viewing session with some more videos… Oh… and I have the perfect one since it deals with a surprisingly kinky person… here is 100$, the price of the items are already on the list so the money and the locations as well, go to each address and say Nicole sent you, you'll see why." Nicole said when she passed Richard 100 dollars, though Richard was not good at math, even he could tell that Nicole gave him 10 dollars too many for 110$ for some reason.

"U-Um okay honey. I'll be sure to get back as soon as I can." Richard said before he left the house with the list and cash but not before kissing Nicole goodbye.

Nicole returned the kiss for a moment before she pulled away and smirks at Richard.

"Good, and the extra 10 is for yourself, so get something to eat on the way back… you'll need the energy since you'll be picking me up for our trip to the junkyard." Nicole said while she walked away from Richard with her ass swaying to and fro under her skirt which barely hid her ass from view.

Richard blushes as he saw that but did like that the 10 bucks was for him before he starts looking over the list to see what was first.

Though Richard did blush when many items were…. Adult oriented… but considering the situation, necessary… though he was blushing madly when he saw that Nicole had 4 items on the list mainly for her in order… Dominatrix gear… a whip… ball gag… and a lot of lube… the rest was more tame like scented candles, wine, and other things… though some of the names did surprise him on where to buy them… though one name was repeated a lot… Larry… guess he was in the adult business as well it seems… made sense with him being pretty much the every handyman of Elmore… and those tapes as well…

"Guess I'll see Larry first then." Richard said before he went in the car and drove.

After 10 minute or so of driving, Richard came up to one of the stores on the list and after making sure the address was right… more then a few times when the place looked just like a regular video store… Richard walked in and after looking around with a confused look since all he saw was family friendly videos, he walked up to Larry who sat at the desk with a magazine in his hands and was reading it.

"Hey Larry!" Richard said to get Larry's attention.

Larry jolts before he sets the magazine down and looks at Richard when he saw him… and though he blinked at Richard's slimmer form, he did hear that Richard was trying to stay slim and what not lately… just didn't believe the rumors until now.

"Hello Mr. Watterson, gotta say I'm surprised you look the way you do, not bad with losing all that weight and all that, your wife must be happy." Larry said while he had a smile on his face.

Richard blushes a bit.

"Y-Yes she is."

"Right, anyway you here for a video or something?" Larry asked since he thought Richard was a regular customer.

Richard felt a bit embarrassed before he gulped a bit.

"Well thing is… Nicole sent me."

"Sent you for what?, I'm pretty sure we only do rentals in person or online." Larry said when he didn't get what Richard meant.

Richard blinked a bit before he shows Larry the list that Nicole made.

All it took was Larry glancing at the list before his eyes widen a little before he gave Richard a smirk.

"I see… that kind of request… I'm afraid I can't help you here but come to this location with this special key and you'll see the items from me at the ready in one hour, but I'll need you to put the needed money in a slot next to where the items are as well before you can use the key, its special in that it works as a scanner and counts the cash slotted it, if you pay it all, then you'll get the items, and no worries about change, I have a bit of leftover cash set up so you can break any single bills you have if you don't have multiple bills… will make more sense in person, so here… oh and tell Nicole that I'll be waiting for her Sunday, she's still paying off what your two kids did to get me to be Lazy Larry again… trust me… a lot more painful then it sounds." Larry said while he passed a note and a weird electronic key to Richard while gave Richard a half lidded look near the end.

Richard blinked a bit before narrowing his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're getting payback on my wife?"

Larry just gave a half lidded look to Richard before he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen and starts writing things down for a minute while he was doing some math in his head quickly while he talked to himself or to Richard.

"Lets see… for the Lazy Larry incident alone which caused me to love the love of my life… my home… a few jobs which I had to fight to get back, jobs only on that part… still working on the house part and my girlfriend as well thanks to Gumball and Darwin… ignoring the price of the ring which I tried to give to my girlfriend on a very pricey date which was ruined and all that… the grand total of that one incident is…" Larry said when he showed Richard the bill of that one incident which caused Richard's eyes to widen comically while the sound of breaking glass was heard when his mind was blown for a moment.

"Oh my-!..." Richard said before covering his mouth as he finished his words as he sees the bill.

"Yup… still want to try and pay me back with cash for all of that or let your wife work it off?, can't ask your kids to do so even if they are destruction incarnate and considering you are here for those kinds of items, figured I should let you know to remind your wife about her time with me later." Larry said with a half lidded look on his face when he crossed his arms.

Richard looks at the bill before looking back at Larry a few times before a moment he groans a bit in annoyance.

"I'll… tell my wife the message. I just need those items now."

"Well like I said, head to that place in an hour, besides with the rest of the items on this list, it will take you a bit anyway, I can get most of the stuff with my name next to them easily thanks to some connections, the others on the other hand… good luck." Larry said while he passed the list back to Richard with the key and address after he got the bill from the Lazy Larry incident back.

Richard groans again before he left the store after getting the list back along with the key and bill before the pink rabbit went to a different location.

Next up after crossing off the Larry stuff, Richard starts to go around town to various locations while getting item after items needed, some were simple like various… adult toys… others were the scented candles and what not, all in all, while the items were simple enough to get alone, traffic and other things were slowing Richard down, though one item on the list did cause him to go to that Guy who sells items from his Van when he found it near an overpass and had to buy an odd looking strap on for some reason… that was a blush inducer for Richard when he thought he was also helping Nicole with her getting with another female or something.

"I don't know if I should feel more turned on or feel… a bit scared at my wife's wild side." Richard said.

Though Richard was surprised when he found out on one of the stops that Boberts parents helped make some of the more… adult items on his list, granted they were not pricy, just surprised.

He was even surprised when he saw that when he got to the address on Larry's note, he saw that the items were in a shed of sorts but looked decked out to be durable and whatnot, like a safe of sorts while a slot and keyhole were seen, the slot was away from a large metal door and while the keyhole didn't look like it would turn, after Richard put in the money needed and put the key in, it beeped before the door opened to show that the rest of Nicole's requested items were in a box with a small note that said for Richard to not forget about telling Nicole about the payment day, after that, the shed spat out the 10 extra dollars that Richard had and Richard had 10 bucks total after that hour or so long car trip for the items when he got back in the car with the items that Larry set up for Richard.

"Okay. Time for me to go get a good snack before picking up Nicole." Richard said before he starts driving again.

After a trip to Joyful Burger, which had Larry again serving Richard another meal, which caused Larry to smirk at Richard when Richard looked nervous around him before Richard drove home after he ate his meal and saw Nicole walking out of the house towards the car with a bag in her right hand and when she got in the car, she saw a nervous looking Richard.

"Something wrong honey?" Nicole asked when she wondered what was up with Richard.

Richard jolt.

"N-Nothing dear. Everything's fine."

"You sure?, you look like you are more sweaty than normal… well… technically less sweaty then when you were overweight but still… something happen?, something on the list give you issues?" Nicole asked when she placed a hand on Richard's shoulder.

Richard sighs since he knew he can't lie or hide something from Nicole.

"Well… I had a conversation with Larry and well… short line is he expects to see you during 'payday'."

Nicole blinks at that before she chuckles.

"Oh is that all?, I was worried something serious happened, you know its just me paying him back right?, I mean not sure if he told you but well… the grand total for all the damages to him over the years with the kids is well…" Nicole said while she whispered in Richard's ear which… well… the camera went outside of the perfectly closed car and heard Richard yell this at the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S THE TOTAL FOR ALL OF THOSE INCIDENTS!?" Richard yelled while Nicole covered her ears and looked to see a wide eyed Richard.

"Y-Yeah… I mean Larry was involved with like… well 6 out of 10 of most incidents so it's obvious that he would be the person I pay back the most, didn't he tell you?" Nicole said while she rubbed her ears to stop the ringing that happened.

Richard was still shocked about the grand total of the bill.

"Well… not all of it."

"I see… well I made a few calls and after we pay a visit to Mr. Rex and I give him a good time with you helping me, we gotta pay a visit to Mr. Yoshida and Yuki." Nicole said while she relaxed in the car chair.

Richard blinked a bit after hearing that last part.

"Your boss and your old rival?"

"Yeah, let's say that they are in on what I do… remember what happened with what happened when Gumball and Darwin made it look like they kidnapped Masami by accident?, well plenty of damage was done to their house in the process so I had to… well… you know with Yuki and Mr. Yoshida… mainly Mr. Yoshida since he is my boss and all that to keep me from getting fired and to drop the charges after getting things explained… still working off house payments on his end so he calls me every month after them to relieve stress and Yuki sometimes joins in… today is that day as well so after we go to Mr. Rex for a bit, we gotta head to Mr. Yoshida and Yuki's place so I can work things out with Mr. Yoshida and Yuki so you maybe getting lucky with Yuki later." Nicole said while she didn't seem jealous about Yuki having fun with Richard.

Richard was kinda shocked after hearing that Nicole's boss and Yuki were in on this along with the fact that Nicole didn't find nothing wrong if Yuki wanted to have fun with him.

Nicole noticed that the car wasn't moving at all before she looks at Richard.

"Something wrong?, you should know by now that I'm not exactly doing this out of love for them… well… Yuki and I are good friends so its not bad between me and her...but I'm just doing what I have to to make sure our family doesn't get in trouble, besides if you remember all those tapes, I got some with Mr. Yoshida alone so he can't take me to court and say I haven't done anything to pay him back." Nicole said while she wondered what was wrong now.

"Oh sorry honey. Was just shocked is all." Richard said before he finally starts the car.

"Ah, well don't worry honey, it won't be as bad as you may think, I got plenty of birth control pills and morning after pills stocked so nothing would happen, and you got those condoms just in case for some people so we are pretty good." Nicole said to try and help calm Richard down.

Luckily for Nicole, Richard did calm down after hearing that.

"Yeah, we're pretty good."

Nicole smiles before she pats Richard's shoulder a few times.

"Alright, now let's get going so we can earn our free garbage dump." Nicole said with a smirk on her face.

Richard did blink a bit before chuckling as he starts driving the duo to the dump.

It took a few minutes with the duo talking about various things before they got to the dump, and with Nicole grabbing a few items, she leads Richard to Mr. Rex's place and knocked on his large door.

"Mr. Rex, its me Nicole, I brought Richard, he knows what we do, can we come in?" Nicole said when she waits for Mr. Rex to answer.

Richard was quiet before the duo sees the door opening and sees Mr. Rex.

"Hehe, sure thing." He said with a grin on his face.

When Mr. Rex walked away from the door to let them in, Nicole gently gripped Richard's hand to let him know that he was safe and everything would be alright before Nicole lets Richard's hand go and entered the building.

Richard was at first nervous before he felt better thanks to Nicole before the pink rabbit enters the house.

* * *

**Elmore/ Mr. Rex's home/ Nicole, Richard, Mr. Rex**

When the duo entered the house, they saw that the place looked a bit cleaner than normal while Nicole looks around.

"Huh, not bad, would have had trouble cleaning this place, mainly the floor after what I did to you last week." Nicole said with a slightly amused tone to her voice while she sets the bag on a metal barrel nearby while Mr. Rex and Richard stand near one another though Richard looked nervous again.

Mr. Rex however chuckles.

"Well knowing that you were coming here, along with your hubby, someone has to make sure this place gets clean… before the big fun happens." He said as he grins more.

"Well considering this is Richard's first time joining in, might as well film it so he and I can watch it later." Nicole said while she sets a camera up nearby.

Mr. Rex chuckles as Richard felt a bit more nervous.

Nicole noticed the nervous look before she grins a bit.

"Don't worry honey, you'll enjoy things soon, just… need to get changed first." Nicole said when she carried the bag with her when she entered a nearby bathroom made for smaller guests.

Richard was silent as he awkwardly looks at Mr. Rex before trying to break the silence.

"So… nice weather today?"

Mr. Rex blinks at that and gave a simple response.

"Yeah… cloudy but not rainy… perfect to walk but not get burned by the sun." Mr. Rex said when he looks at Richard.

"So… seems you lost weight…" Mr. Rex said while the awkward silence went on for a bit.

"Yeah... pretty much." Richard said before trying to think more things to say.

Though when they tried to make small talk for a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and both Mr. Rex and Richard blushed when they saw Nicole in Dominatrix gear, Richard couldn't get a good look thanks to most of the items that were gotten being in a black bag, but now that it was out, Richard and Mr. Rex saw that she was in a dark blue to near black Dominatrix gear with a rabbit theme surprisingly enough with the ears on the gear acting as handles for Nicole's breasts while the rabbit head part of the gear had an open mouth which showed her pussy, her ass wasn't seen yet but considering the gear, it was most likely assless since the side of her hips could be seen when the lower part of the gear hugged her hips, she had long stockings and long heeled boots on which helped her height and long blue to black black leather gloves to help the look… all in all… Nicole was dressed to impress right now and had carried a much lighter looking bag out of the bathroom.

Mr. Rex was speechless as was Richard before the pink rabbit finally spoke.

"W-Wow honey." Richard said while blushing.

"Hehe thanks… though considering Mr. Rex is the only one in the nude technically and I'm dressed for some quick fun, you might as well get undressed in the bathroom so we can start, its free now… I left a couple personal gifts for you inside to help with our fun… got Mr. Rex one but I'll have to equip it on him since well… short arms." Nicole said when she gestured for Richard to enter the bathroom after she looked at Mr. Rex's short arms.

Mr. Rex blinked while feeling a bit embarrassed for his short arms as Richard gulped a bit before he enters the bathroom before closing the door.

Nicole giggles before she looks at Mr. Rex while she held up the bag.

"Now then, for this to work, you got to get hard so…" Nicole said while she walked up to Mr. Rex with swaying hips and used a hand to lightly fondle and caress Mr. Rex's nuts.

Mr. Rex blushes from the swaying before shuddering as he felt Nicole's hand touching and fondling his nuts.

While that happened, with Richard in the bathroom… he was blushing like a tomato when Nicole left three things in the bathroom… a cockring, a note on how to use it, and a dickpump… no need to write a note on how to use that one…

'_Oh man.' _Richard thought as he blushes more.

After taking a bit to read and reread the note on the cockring, Richard starts to strip to show his body, while he wasn't as bulky as he once was, he was still thin and his dick was still impressive like last time before he equips the cockring on his dick which was a bit snug at the base before he used the pump on his cock and slowly starts to pump it to full power while being careful to not harm himself since Nicole's note did state to be careful when using the pump.

After making sure he pumped his dick good, Richard was still feeling nervous but knew he can't stay in the bathroom long before he decides to rip the bandaid and walk out of the bathroom.

When he walked out of the room, he was surprised to see that Nicole was already sucking on Mr. Rex's dick as best as she could while she stroked him off with her paws while he had a cockring made for his size on the base of his dick as well.

Richard's eyes widened while blushing as he watched his wife do this while Mr. Rex let out pleased groans.

When Nicole noticed, she got a mischievous look in her eyes when she gestured with one hand for Richer to approach the duo while she keeps on sucking Mr. Rex's cock.

Richard gulped before he slowly walked towards the duo as Mr. Rex continues to enjoy Nicole's mouth on his dick before he uses his tail to lightly pet Nicole's head.

Nicole lightly blushed from the petting before she noticed her husband next to her and used a hand to grip his dick which was slightly swelled thanks to the cockring and starts to stroke him off while she keeps licking Mr. Rex's dick when she focused on the head of his dick.

Richard shudders after feeling his wife's hand on his dick before letting out a pleased groan from the stroking as Mr. Rex enjoys having his dick sucked more.

For a bit, the two men continue to be pleased before Nicole pulled her head away from Mr. Rex's cock while she stopped stroking off Richard before she looks at Mr. Rex.

"Mind getting my holes lubed big guy while I give my husband some loving?, will help him relax and what not… if you do a good job I'll let you fuck my ass if you want." Nicole said before she winked at Mr. Rex in a cute way.

Richard, who was a bit surprised, blushes when he saw that as Mr. Rex had the same reaction before chuckling.

"Just get into position and I'll make sure that your holes or soaked."

Nicole nods her head before she gestured for Richard to follow her to a wide but low to the floow sized crate.

"Lay on the box Richard, time to see a real vanishing act." Nicole said with a lustful and loving look in her eyes when she looks at her husband.

Richard blushes a bit brightly before nodding his head at Nicole and lays on the box next to him.

Nicole smirks at that before she licks her lips when she looks at Richard's dick and bent down while placing her hands on the crate next to Richard's hips while she gave Mr. Rex a perfect view of her well toned but still round ass after she spreads her legs and starts to lick the head of Richard's dick to get him worked up.

As Richard shudders a bit before groaning, Mr. Rex chuckles when he approached Nicole and Richard before he lowers his head near Nicole's ass and pussy before he sticks out his tongue after opening his mouth before Mr. Rex starts licking the blue feline's holes.

Nicole groans from the feeling before she opened her mouth wide and took most of Richard's dick into her mouth and starts to bob her head when she slowly took more and more into her mouth.

"O-Oh wow." Richard said before letting out a pleased groan from that action as Mr. Rex kept on licking Nicole's holes.

Nicole just purred when she felt Mr. Rex lick her holes while she used a hand to fondle Richard's balls while she used her tail to lightly pet Mr. Rex on the snout to show he was doing good so far.

Mr. Rex blushes a bit as he continues to lick Nicole's holes as Richard continues to groan before petting his wife's head.

Nicole blushed from the petting and keeps on sucking Richard's dick while she keeps on pleasing him for a few minutes, she could feel him starting to throb in her mouth, but she pulled her head away for some reason while Richard's dick stopped throbbing as a result.

Richard blink a bit in confusion while lightly pouting.

"Why did you stop?"

Nicole giggles before she grins at Richard.

"Well… I would mess with you a bit with some teasing… but since we are working to get Mr. Rex here satisfied, might as well get both your loads by doing this…" Nicole said while she got on the crate with Richard and had her hand grip his dick before she aimed it at her pussy and lowered her body and groans when she felt Richard's dick enter her and she got into a comfortable position on Richard before leaning forward and smirks at Mr. Rex when she looks at him while she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks for the T-Rex which showed her now lubed asshole thanks to Mr. Rex's licks.

Richard was a bit surprised at first before groaning after feeling his dick enter his wife's pussy.

Mr. Rex blinked a bit before grinning at the opportunity before he gets behind the blue feline and mounts her a bit before shoving his dick inside Nicole's ass.

Nicole groans in a surprisingly pleased way when she felt that and her pussy tightened greatly on Richard's cock as a result and Nicole waits for Mr. Rex to get as deep as he could inside of her while a bulge formed from her stomach.

Richard still couldn't believe this was happening before groaning at the tight grip as Mr. Rex groans while pushing his dick further.

"F-Fuck!, so full!..." Nicole groans out when she could feel her body adjust while Mr. Rex got as deep as he could inside of Nicole's ass without hurting her.

"S-So fucking tight this ass is!" Mr. Rex groans while making sure Nicole adjust to his dick while Richard hugged her gently.

For a couple minutes, the two wait for Nicole to adjust before she gave the two men a lustful grin.

"Alright you two… you can start thrusting now." Nicole said when she felt her holes had adjusted long enough to the double penetration.

Richard blinked a bit as he wasn't sure before he saw Mr. Rex already moving his dick back and forth in Nicole's ass while making sure to not hurt her.

Nicole surprised Richard when she moans and groans from the feeling and Nicole starts to ride Richard's cock aggressively with a slowly forming fucked up look on her face.

Richard couldn't believe what he was seeing but... knowing that his wife was loving this… the pink rabbit had no choice but to thrust his dick inside Nicole's pussy.

Nicole moans more from the feeling before she leaned down and kissed Richard with a surprisingly lustful look in her eyes and her tongue went to explore his mouth.

Richard blushes brightly before he felt good during the kiss which made him thrust his dick more before Richard hugs Nicole again as he looks at her eyes with growing lust.

That caused Nicole to move her body more and more on both Richard and Mr. Rex's dicks while she could feel them getting close and they keep on fucking Nicole more and more until...

Both males groan in unison before they climaxed however, thanks to the cockrings, no cum has spurted out.

Nicole groans as well when she came hard on their dicks which ride out their denied orgasms and Nicole pants for breath a moment later while she calmed down.

Though Richard and Mr. Rex calmed down, it didn't stop Mr. Rex, and surprisingly Richard, when they start thrusting their dicks again in Nicole's holes.

Nicole, though surprised, moans and groans more while she just lets the two men fuck her to their hearts content while she had orgasm after orgasm hit her hard like a truck while the cock rings keep Mr. Rex and Richard from blowing a single load.

As Mr. Rex enjoys plowing Nicole's ass, Richard was really getting into things as he begins to enjoy the concept of a threesome as he fucked his wife's pussy hard.

Nicole moans more while she could feel her orgasm hit her hard again, she would give Mr. Rex and Richard some mercy after their next orgasm since they didn't complain at all.

Richard and Mr. Rex kept on groaning as they fucked Nicole hard as their dicks throbbed each time as their cum builds up.

After a minute, Nicole quickly pulled herself off of Richard and Mr. Rex's cocks while she gave them a lustful look.

"Good boys, time to give you some relief, stand next to one another and I'll get rid of those cockrings in a moment." Nicole said with a grin on her face when she saw how swelled the duo's dicks looked from how backed up they were.

Both males blinked as they looked to one another but did want the swelling to stop so they did as instructed and stood in front of Nicoles.

Nicole licks her lips when she walked in front of the two men.

"Now then… who should I finish off first?... Richard my loving caring husband or Mr. Rex the massive T-rex with loads that could knock any woman up?... depending on who speaks first… I may have another surprise in store to really make the dick burst." Nicole said in a teasing way when she ran her fingers over both throbbing cocks sensually.

Both men shudders at the touch and both wanted to have relief but there can be only one.

That's when Richard surprisingly spoke up.

"I-If it helps… Mr. Rex can go first." He said making Mr. Rex blinked in surprise.

Nicole blinks in surprise as well when she looks at Richard.

"You sure?" Nicole asked to be sure Richard was OK with that.

Richard blushes a bit before nodding his head.

"I see… well Mr. Rex, want an interesting way to blow that load of yours?, I had an item special made for you after all… just give me a moment to get it." Nicole said when she walked back to the bathroom again… and walked back with some kind of long but thin rod like item with bumps on it… definitely not a dildo since it looked like some kind of rod like club but looked collapsible for easy carrying.

Mr. Rex was a bit surprised when he saw the item in question.

"What is that?" He said.

"Well with such a massive cock, I had to custom order this since you have the biggest cock compared to most… ever get your urethra teased and what not?, heard it's pretty intense." Nicole said when she grins at Mr. Rex with a seductive look on her face.

Mr. Rex was a bit of shocked after hearing that.

"N-No."

"Well good thing I had Richard pick up some special lube that won't cause you issues then… play along and I'll remove that mean ol cockring I put on you… or will you try and get it off yourself with those stubby arms of yours?" Nicole said with a lustful but dominating look in her eyes when she went on full on dominatrix when she used the massive urethra stick to lightly tap the cockring on Mr. Rex's dick.

Mr. Rex and Richard blushes at this side of Nicole as Mr. Rex felt embarrassed for his stubby arms.

"Okay I'll… play along."

"Hehe, good… and just so you don't get the wrong idea and I'm insulting you… far from it… after all since you are packing so much, you must have to be lacking somewhere… and definitely worth it for a delicious cock like this… maybe you should bring some of those female friends of yours next time while I bring my husband so we can all have some real fun next time." Nicole said with a lustful grin on her face while she stroked Mr. Rex's massive dick a few times with one hand on the side.

Richard blinked a few times in shock as Mr. Rex let out a pleased groan.

"Y-You… G-Got it."

"Hehe good… now then…" Nicole said while she got the lube from the bag she had set near her and carefully used it to slicken the massive Urethra stick which left Richard and Mr. Rex to their own thoughts while they watched Nicole do what she is doing with a surprisingly relaxed look on her face… maybe all of this swinging and recording stuff was a good stress relief for her or something.

'_Wow… so much side of Nicole that I had no idea. It's so… arousing to see her be so dominant.' _Richard thought as Mr. Rex had this thought.

'_Fuck… this chick is crazy… wish I met someone like her. That rabbit is one lucky S.O.B.'_

When Nicole finished, she had most of the urethra stick or club slickened and walked over to Mr. Rex and gently used a free hand to angle Mr. Rex's throbbing dick up a bit while she used her other hand to gently aim the urethra club at Mr. Rex's urethra and gently used it to tease the tip of his cock for a moment.

Mr. Rex shudders from that action before waiting for Nicole to start after relaxing a bit.

A moment later, Nicole slowly pushed the Urethra club into Mr. Rex's cock while Nicole was careful to not harm Mr. Rex as she slowly pushed it deeper inside of him.

Mr. Rex groans a bit as he felt the stick go further in his urethra.

When Nicole got it about halfway in, she starts to pull it out of Mr. Rex's dick and pushed it back in a pattern of sorts while she slowly got it deeper into the T-Rex's dick.

Mr. Rex groans again as he grinds his teeth while Richard gulped before wondering if it hurts.

Though Nicole just chuckles and giggles every now and then while she keeps on thrusting the urethra club deeper and deeper into Mr. Rex's dick and could see and feel him throbbing as he got closer and closer to cumming.

Mr. Rex kept on groaning as he feels more of his climax approaching as he slightly pants for a bit.

Nicole then used her free hand to reach for Mr. Rex's cockring and hit some kind of hidden switch or something and the ring expands like it was partly collapsible as well, that relieved the pressure on Mr. Rex's dick while Nicole felt Mr. Rex getting closer and closer fast with each thrust and when she saw the telltale signs that he was about to blow, she yanked the Urethra club from Mr. Rex's cock and quickly stands to the side when Mr. Rex's eyes roll back into his head when the orgasm hit him way beyond hard just now.

Richard was a bit shocked as he saw Mr. Rex roars and released ropes after ropes of his large cum from his dick.

Nicole just smirked when she watched Mr. Rex ejaculate like that while she watched as his nuts throb again and again as they worked to get the built up load out of him and Nicole licked her lips when she saw how messy the floor got just now during the ejaculation.

Richard was still shocked as Mr. Rex kept on climaxing before he finally stops at the 35 second mark and pants deeply for breath.

Nicole chuckles while she walked over and pats Mr. Rex's leg.

"So… how was that?, bet that helped satisfy you greatly." Nicole said with a smirk on her face.

"O-Oh… yeah." Mr. Rex said as he continues to recover.

"Hehe, good, let me get this set back up then so you don't go soft on me before I give my hubby a ejaculation he won't forget." Nicole said while she carefully got Mr. Rex's cockring tightened back onto his dick without pinching the dick which made Mr. Rex's dick swell a tiny bit.

Mr. Rex light groans from the swelling as Richard blushes a bit after hearing that.

Nicole then walked from Mr. Rex and sets the Urethra club down on a nearby towel on a box to keep it from getting dirty before she went to a her bag to grab something inside of it while she winked at Richard.

Richard blushes from the wink while wondering what Nicole was looking for.

Turns out… it was some kind of complex looking fleshlight with a few buttons and what not on it before she approached Richard with it in her hands and a different kind of lube in a small bottle.

Richard was a bit surprised when he saw the items.

"W-What are those?"

Nicole smirks when she walked in front of Richard after she used some of the lube on the fleshlight.

"Lets just say I've been saving up for this little gift for you and thought now would be a good time to use it… specially made fleshlight with many features… want to help test it out?" Nicole asked with a lustful smirk on her face when she got the fleshlight decently lubed.

Richard continues to blush before he lightly nods his head without realizing it.

"Good… and good boys deserve a reward." Nicole said before she leaned up and kissed Richard while she slipped the fleshlight on Richard's dick after she carefully removed the cockring from Richard's dick.

Richard shudders and groans from that action before he kissed his wife back.

Nicole kissed Richard back while she slowly moved the fleshlight on Richard's cock while she made sure to not go too fast so he wouldn't blow anytime soon.

Richard kept on kissing Nicole before he had his hands go around and grope her ass.

Nicole moans from the feeling and used the fleshlight to stroke off Richer more while she could feel him getting close, but she stopped for a second to press a button that she seemed to recognize and the fleshlight starts to vibrate on Richard's dick.

Richard blinks a bit before he starts to shudder when he felt like his dick was being massaged.

That caused Nicole to stroke Richard off more and more while she could see Richard getting closer and closer from his body language and keeps stroking him off until…

Richard groans before he throws his head back a bit and climaxed a bit hard as his dick sprayed out his cum.

That caused Nicole to hold the fleshlight steady as it vibrates on Richard's cock to help milk his dick for his built up load while Nicole keeps on kissing Richard.

Richard moans into the kiss as he rides out his orgasm for 30 seconds before finally tapping off.

Nicole then pulled the fleshlight off Richard's dick after that before she turned the vibration off.

"There… bet your balls feel better right honey?" Nicole sensually said while she licked the opening of the fleshlight a few times in a teasing way which made her look like she was licking a pussy clean thanks to how well made the fleshlight was.

Richard blushes when he saw that as he pants a bit.

"Y-Yes dear… F-Feels so… g-good now."

Nicole giggles before she walked to the bathroom with a sway of her ass.

"Good… take a breather you two, after I clean this fleshlight, we're going to continue our fun." Nicole said with a teasing smirk while she licks her lips again before she enters the bathroom and shuts the door which left the two men alone again.

Richard blushes a bit when he heard that while feeling a bit less awkward during the silence.

"W-Well… it was… interesting." He said to Mr. Rex.

Mr. Rex, though still a bit weak at the knees after what Nicole did, did recover for the most part was able to speak normally.

"Yeah… though I do have to ask since before you lost that weight… how in the ever loving sense of reality did you get a woman like Nicole in the first place?... no offence but you two are like complete opposites in the past… not sure about now since you lost the gut but still… pretty sure you used all the luck you had at the time and borrowed it from the future as a loan that you need to play back and even then I find it hard to believe your wife got with you of all people… no offense but… considering how strong and good looking she is, unless you have some kind of secret to getting the ladies, I'm not sure what to think." Mr. Rex asked since Richard, though pretty durable and stubborn, couldn't match his wife in power or even in an all around fashion so Mr. Rex was just straight up confused on why Nicole got with Richard in the first place and wanted answers.

Richard blushes a bit.

"Well… it wasn't much of a secret. I was a kid in trouble and when she helped me out… I knew that I met my soulmate and I felt that she did too. And I can't deny that… despite my… weight, I did have fun with some ladies because of me being in… heat and my... large appendage. I'm just happy Nicole and are still together despite my… clumsiness and stupidity." he said while blushing in embarrassment about his past.

"I see… well not sure what I'm doing wrong, I mean sure I live in a junkyard and as some would say anger prone, I've seen your wife get pissed off royally yet others go gaga for her, so I'm wondering why I'm having trouble with keeping a woman for long." Mr. Rex said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Richard blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Really? Because with what you have, pretty sure any lady would want to get with you. I mean what did you do when you wanted to get with Tina's mother?"

"You kidding?, that was mainly a one night stand at a party that turned into me paying alimony for the most part, I mean do you see anything here that shows I have or had a wife?" Mr. Rex said when he used his snout for Richard to look around the large room.

Richard jolt after realizing what he had asked.

"Oh… sorry. Had no idea."

"Yeah well just to give fair warning, better keep a tight grip on your wife… otherwise a guy or gal she has fun with may try and sweep her off her feet… may put my metaphorical hat in the ring since I like a woman who doesn't back down from me and can take care of herself." Mr. Rex said with a toothy grin on his face.

Richard blinked after hearing that before narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no fucking way. I can't stop Nicole from having fun with someone because of… certain incidents, but if anyone tries to steal my wife… they have to go through me."

Mr. Rex gave Richard a half lidded look at that.

"Brave and I can back down since I can respect marriage but remind me… when have you ever won a fight against me mono a mono?... outran… yeah… outnumbered with your kids?... sure… but outfought?... your wife was the one to do that?... tell me you ever win an actual fight with anyone in Elmore before you lost that gut?" Mr. Rex said to point out that Richard wasn't the fighting type.

Richard was silent since in truth… he never won an actual fight. He may show his tough side but never actually won a fight.

"Okay. I can admit that I never win… and that I'm not strong and resilient like Nicole which would mean that I need to work out and train but… I would still fight for my marriage no matter the odds."

"Well good luck with that, but just saying you better work to hold onto your marriage otherwise even if I don't do anything… pretty sure others will… I mean out of your ENTIRE family, from which I've seen, Nicole is the best part… that little girl of yours a close second from her brains and she can get smarter… followed by that Gumball kid since he has some serious stones for a kid his age, not sure what will happen but wouldn't mind if he got with Tina in the future if he doesn't get with that Penny girl… though may try and eat him if he made her cry… still Tina's dad after all… next would be either you or that fish kid since since you two are not exactly the leading type." Mr. Rex said while he remembered that Anais and Gumball were pretty leader like or smart in some situations… Anais more on the smart side… Gumball being the leader with Darwin being the yesman follower of sorts.

Richard blinks at the image of Gumball and Tina dating before sweatdropping since he knew Gumball and Anais were like Nicole in both smarts and leadership as he and Darwin… weren't so much in those departments.

"Well… don't know if things will happen between Gumball and Tina though I remember he ask her to be his date at some party that one time… though it was a last minute thing… but anyway, don't worry about me I'll figure things out for myself."

"Hopefully, though may give me a run for my money in the anger department if your little girl starts to date boys later or something when she is older, hopefully she gets her moms side of the gene pool otherside she will really have to hit the gym… hmmm… speaking of her mother what is taking Nicole so long?" Mr. Rex said while he looked away from Richard for a moment while the thought of Anais and boys were heard again.

Richard did wondered about Nicole before his eye twitched as he starts to get unsettled feelings of his smart angel and dating which obviously did not mix well with the pink rabbit.

Though the part with Nicole was answered when she walked out of the bathroom with no items in her hands.

"Sorry for the wait fellahs, was thinking of what we could do next so I figured some one on one time would help make things last longer and to spice things up, the person left out could give orders and what not to me and whoever is partnered with me at the time." Nicole said while she suggests the idea to the duo.

Mr. Rex and Richard, who was able to get back to reality, blinks a bit after hearing that.

"So… we have to decide which one of us goes to you and the other gives the command?"

"Actually I was going to partner up with Mr. Rex to make a pattern of sorts, besides you just came Richard so you'll want to calm down a bit more before we can do anything." Nicole said to Richard with a smirk on her face.

Richard felt a bit bad since he wouldn't get a turn with his wife again right now as Mr. Rex chuckles.

"Fine by me sexy." He said as he got close to the blue feline.

"Hold on Mr. Rex, Richard is the one giving orders here, so if you want me to play with those balls of yours, you better play along alright?" Nicole said while she lightly pats Mr. Rex's nuts a few times.

Mr. Rex shudders a bit before looking at Nicole.

"Alright then."

Nicole nods her head before she looks at Richard.

"Alright Richard, whats your first command for the two of us… think of this as practice before we head to Mr. Yoshida and Yuki." Nicole said with a smirk on her face.

Richard blinks a bit while feeling nervous at this new experience.

"U-Um okay. Ummm… I guess my first order would be if… you two… k-kiss?" He said making Mr. Rex blinked a bit as he made sure he heard right.

Nicole had a similar reaction from that command before Nicole shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright, not the first time and this should be good warm up orders for you right now… well you heard him Mr. Rex, bring that oversized head here." Nicole said while she gestured for Mr. Rex to lean down to her height.

Mr. Rex shrugged as well before he brought his head a little closer to Nicole.

A moment later, Mr. Rex opened his mouth a little bit and had his wide tongue go near Nicole's mouth and Nicole opened her mouth which caused part of Mr. Rex's tongue into her mouth and Nicole had her tongue run over what she could feel while the dinosaur and Nicole had a serious impromptu french kiss session right now thanks to Richard's order.

Richard blushes as he watched and even though Mr. Rex can't hold Nicole because of his short arms, he still made the kiss intense as he had it explore Nicole's mouth while rubbing her tongue without hurting her.

That caused Nicole to moan a bit while they keep on kissing one another and after a couple minutes, they pull away from the kissing and Nicole looks at Richard with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Next order please… Master." Nicole said with a grin that showed one of her fangs in a sexy way.

Richard blushes at the Master remark though it gave him a weird feeling that he couldn't describe before getting to his next command.

"I-I want you to… suck… Mr. Rex's... dick."

Nicole chuckles a couple times before she looks at Mr. Rex.

"Well you heard him, might as well mix things up and have you lay on your back." Nicole said when she waits for Mr. Rex to get in position.

Mr. Rex chuckles before he lays flat on his back with his limp dick showing along with the cockring attached to it.

Nicole smirks when she climbs onto Mr. Rex's stomach and carefully sat on it to keep balanced and Nicole lifts the limp cock and starts to lick the head of the dick when she brought it to her mouth and her tongue was scratchy though didn't hold back on the licks.

Mr. Rex shudders before letting out a pleased groan from all the licking.

Nicole then used her hands to stroke Mr. Rex's cock while she worked it to life and the cockring put pressure on his dick again when it starts to get erect.

Mr. Rex groans a bit as Richard blushes more but surprisingly… he felt turn on for some reason before giving this command.

"N-Now give the... tip a good licking."

Nicole did just that when she used her hands to grip Mr. Rex's cock near the head and starts to lick Mr. Rex's urethra with deep licks and thanks to what happened earlier… Nicole could actually slip her tongue into the slit thanks to it getting stretched out a little.

Mr. Rex grinds his teeth as he let out more groans as his tail lightly swishes a bit as he enjoys Nicole's licking.

'_Damn that guy is so lucky. Wish I had the fortunate of taking Nicole first as my own. She really knows what she's doing.' _He thought.

For a bit, Nicole keeps on licking Mr. Rex's cock while she glanced at Richard to see what his next order would be.

Richard blushes a bit as he kept watching before giving his next command.

"N-Now… lick his… balls while… stroking his dick with your… feet."

Nicole blinks at that and after taking a moment to think, just shrugged, though she had to put a spin on the order to make it work when she moved to step over the dick and over the shaft so that she could get near Mr. Rex's balls and when she got near the large orbs, she sat on Mr. Rex's cock which pressed the dick onto Mr. Rex's stomach while she tightened her legs around Mr. Rex's dick and leaned down to used her hands to lift Mr. Rex's balls to her face and she starts to grind her pussy and what not on Mr. Rex's dick, she then starts to lick Mr. Rex's balls while she used her tail to wrap around Mr. Rex's tail for balance of sorts and she starts to rub the sides of her feet on Mr. Rex's dick while her tail, being surprisingly, or not so surprisingly strong, was the key to allow her to do all that when it alone supports her body as she worked to please both Mr. Rex's cock and balls while she hit the switch to have the cockring expand to relieve the pressure on his dick for now.

Mr. Rex felt a bit relieved as he kept groaning while loving the feeling he was getting to his genitals.

For a bit, Nicole keeps on doing what she was doing while Richard who in the meantime...

Though it was still a whole new experience for the pink rabbit, Richard continues to feel turned on as he watched his wife do things with another man… or dinosaur. Its like watching one of those video tapes but the live version now and this was being recorded for later viewing.

Nicole keeps on doing this but she did look at Richard and gave her opinion on the position.

"Hey Master… not to complain since I'm having fun… but won't Mr. Rex get angry from the end result of the position if we don't change soon?... remember the position he is in and what not." Nicole said in a way to let Richer know that she could feel Mr. Rex getting close and the position with Mr. Rex's cock aiming right down his body towards his neck… it… would be mess inducing and anger causing for the massive 1 to 2 ton T-Rex if the position wasn't changed soon.

Richard sees this and didn't want an angry T-Rex come after him.

"Okay honey. How about you… lay on your back and have Mr. Rex… fuck your pussy."

Nicole smirks at that before she stopped moving on Mr. Rex's dick.

"Alright Master… your wish is my command… you doing OK Mr. Rex?" Nicole said before she looks at Mr. Rex to ask that question.

Mr. Rex pants a bit before nodding his head at the blue feline.

"Y-Yeah… Peachy."

"Great… now let's see… that barrel will do for what I have in mind." Nicole said before she hopped off Mr. Rex's stomach after she removed the T-Rex sized cockring fully and sets it near the camera and walked to a nearby metal barrel and pushed it onto its side when she saw it was empty and used a couple small creates to keep it from rolling around before she moved to lay back on the barrel which gave Richard and Mr. Rex a perfect view of her soaked pussy when she spreads her legs and placed her feet on the ground to help with some balance.

Richard blushes as he sees this as Mr. Rex likes what he saw as his dick twitches in excitement.

Nicole then used a finger to gesture for Mr. Rex to approach while she made sure to wink at him for added effect.

That was all she wrote as Mr. Rex went towards her and mounts on Nicole before Mr. Rex slides his dick into the blue feline's soaked pussy.

"F-Fuck!, still not used to that fucking size of yours… sometimes my cervix hurts for awhile after this." Nicole groans out which filled Mr. Rex with a bit of pride.

"Hehe, well you're gonna feel a lot more after this." Mr. Rex said before he starts moving his dick in and out of Nicole's pussy.

Nicole moans and groans from the feeling while she made sure that she used her legs to grip the sides of Mr. Rex's body so he could really fuck her without having to worry about the barrel falling over now.

Richard breathed a bit as he watch Mr. Rex fucked Nicole as Mr. Rex kept going before he surprised Nicole when he sticks out his tongue and actually starts licking the top of her head a bit.

Nicole purred a bit from that and tightened her pussy as a result while she lets Mr. Rex enjoy her pussy for a bit more while her tail went to lightly slap his balls when it swings her way.

That made Mr. Rex thrust his dick more which caused it to hit her cervix as he kept on licking Nicole's head.

Nicole just keeps on moaning, groaning, and purring from the feeling while she could feel Mr. Rex getting closer and closer as he barraged her cervix until…

Richard knew that Nicole brought birth control so he didn't need to give any orders as Mr. Rex roars a bit loud as he floods Nicole's pussy and womb with his dino seed.

Nicole got a fucked up look on her face when she tossed her head back while her toes curl from the orgasm and she came hard on Mr. Rex's dick which worked hard to milk Mr. Rex's load from his cock and balls.

Mr. Rex kept groaning as he rides out his orgasm as he kept climaxing while having what looked like a needed to breed look on his face.

Nicole just keeps on having a fucked up look on her face while she waits for Mr. Rex to tap off as her stomach slowly bloats through the load that filled her womb.

It took a bit but Mr. Rex grunted as he finally taps before breathing a bit as his dick was still inside Nicole's semen filled pussy.

Nicole pants for breath while she fell limp on the barrel while she tries to recover while Richard looked on.

Richard saw how bloated Nicole was before looking at Mr. Rex.

"Alright you. Time to pull out." He said with a slightly strict tone in his voice which made Mr. Rex chuckle before he pulls his dick out.

Nicole groans from that and moans from the feeling of Mr. Rex's load flowing from her pussy while her stomach slowly returns to normal.

Mr. Rex chuckles as he watched.

"Tad shame but boy did that feel good."

"Y-Yesh…" Nicole said while she slowly recovered before she managed to collect herself a minute later.

"*Phew*... man talk about an intense fuck… and Richard, you could ask things a bit nicer, we're here to try and have fun you know right?, besides it's not like he can knock me up in the first place since I have all those birth control pills at the ready… and I believe its his turn for orders now while you take his place in following commands." Nicole said while she sat up on the barrel with a groan.

"O-Oh yeah… definitely gonna feel that in my cervix later, probably have one last round with you Richard then just stroke or blow you two at the same time after you are done and we leave for Mr. Yoshida and Yuki's place." Nicole said when she rubbed her womb area while she could feel dino spunk swirl around inside of her.

Mr. Rex did blink when he heard those two names as Richard remembered about the meeting.

"Okay honey. How do you want to do it?"

"Well that's Mr. Rex's call.. He gives the orders on how we fuck right now since you gave the commands to him, fair right?" Nicole said while she grins at Richard.

Richard blinked as he didn't realized that though he knew there was no other option.

"Yeah you're right."

"Yeah… so Mr. Rex… or Master Rex… what is your first command for Richard and I?" Nicole said while she smirks at Mr. Rex.

Mr. Rex chuckles as he eyes the duo.

"Hmmm, let's see… how about you two go into a 69 position but Rich here would have to lick your ass."

"Alright Master Rex… though mind if this lowly sex slave get her pussy cleaned real quick?, should be fair since Richard did give you mercy right?, I highly doubt Ricard would like a mess on his body?" Nicole points out when she points at her dripping folds which had plenty of semen still leaking from her.

Richard hoped that Mr. Rex agrees as said dinosaur was thoughtful before responding.

"Alright. Make sure it's nice and clean so he could lick it as well."

"Very well Master… I'll be back." Nicole said before she walked to the bathroom and closed the door which left Richard alone with Mr. Rex.

Richard was silent as he looks at Mr. Rex.

"Thanks, by the way."

"Eh fair is fair." Mr. Rex simply said while the two wait in silence for a bit.

Richard was silent but couldn't stop picturing all the cum that was in his wife's pussy and hoped that the birth control that she uses was strong enough otherwise things will be a lot awkward with not only him and Nicole but also their kids too.

That's when Nicole exits the bathroom after she cleaned her body off with a rag.

"So… I miss anything?" Nicole asked when she looks at the two men.

"No." Richard and Mr. Rex said in unison.

"Right… so… 69 position Master Rex?" Nicole asked to double check what she would so with her husband.

"Hehe, that's right." Mr. Rex said before a moment later, Richard was seen laying on his back.

Nicole giggles at that before she moved to stand over Richard's face before she squats down till her ass and pussy were over Richard's face before she leaned down till her face was over Richard's cock and starts to lick the head of his cock.

Richard shudders as he felt that before he sticks out his tongue and starts licking her folds.

Nicole groans from that while she opened her mouth wide and takes Richard's cock deep inside of her mouth and after giving Richard a moment to enjoy her wet hole, she starts to bob her head again and again while she ran her tongue over her cock.

Mr. Rex likes what he saw as Richard groans before he licks more of Nicole's pussy before switching to her asshole.

Nicole really groans from that but she keeps on going with sucking her husband's cock while she used a hand to fondle his balls.

Richard groans from that as he kept pleasing his wife's holes before using one hand to play with her bud.

Nicole really moans from that and starts to purr which was felt by Richard through his cock while he was slowly getting close already.

Mr. Rex in the meantime….

Mr. Rex chuckles as he watched the duo please each other though he was feeling a tad jealous since he could never find a woman like Nicole.

Though with Nicole slowing and speeding up her actions did cause Mr. Rex to remember he was supposed to give orders for now for different positions since after this, Richard and Mr. Rex would only get one last shot each before Richard and Nicole would leave for the week.

"Alright then. Now I want you Nicole to got on all fours while Richard takes that sexy ass of yours." Mr. Rex said with a grin.

The duo stopped after a moment while Nicole looks at Mr. Rex.

"Yes Master Rex." Nicole said when she moved to get on all fours in front of Richard.

Richard, who pants a bit, sees his wife's ass pointed at him which made his dick twitch before the bink rabbit gets up before getting behind Nicole.

He then grips her hips before Richard aims his dick at Niocle's asshole before inserting it in.

Nicole groans from the feeling but thanks to her time with Mr. Rex, she was able to adjust easily and her asshole gripped Richard's dick with a snug hold.

Richard groans after feeling that before he took a deep breath and starts thrusting his dick back and forth with gusto.

Nicole moans and groans from the feeling while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Richard's thrusts to make things really intense for Richard.

That made Richard thrust his hips more before he heard Mr. Rex give this command.

"Now spank her ass." He said making Richard blink but complied with it anyway as he raises his hand and starts spanking Nicole's ass.

"F-Fuck!, H-Harder Richard!" Nicole moans out while she enjoyed the spankings greatly.

"Hehe, you heard her Watterson. Give it to her harder!" Mr. Rex commanded.

Richard didn't need to be told twice as he gave Nicole what she wanted as he spanked her ass harder while thrusting his dick in the same manner.

For a bit Richard keeps on fucking and spanking Nicole's ass while she got closer and closer as time went on, depending on Mr. Rex's next command the orgasm could be stopped or he could let them ride it out right now.

Mr. Rex kept watching the duo before giving this command.

"Alright you two… keep going!" He said which Richard didn't mind as he continues to pound Nicole's ass harder than ever.

That caused Nicole to moan and groan more and more and a couple minutes later, Nicole tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on Richard's cock and her tail shot up and her tail fur poofed out.

Richard grinds his teeth and throws his head back before he climaxed and unleashed his cum deep inside his wife's ass.

Nicole groans from the feeling of her ass getting filled up while she waits for Richard's orgasm to end.

About 30 seconds pass before Richard finally stopped before panting for breath.

Nicole managed to ride out her own orgasm and pants for breath while she waits for Richard to pull himself free of her ass.

It took a moment or two before Richard gently pulls his dick out of his wife's ass.

Nicole gently groans from the feeling and Richard's load leaked from her asshole and she shuddered when Richard's load leaked from her a little.

As Richard saw, Mr. Rex lightly chuckles at the duo.

"Nicely done you two."

"T-Thanks… just… give me a moment to recover before I give you and Richard one final moment before we leave, gonna need to take a nap for an hour or two before we head to Mr. Yoshida and Yuki's place." Nicole said while she turned onto her back and just lays on the ground for a moment while she waits for her stamina to recover.

Richard and Mr. Rex waited patiently for Nicole to recover after Richard was fully rejuvenated.

It took about 10 minutes with Nicole breathing slowly and deeply before she sat up.

"A-Alright… so you two have a position in mind for one hell of a finish?" Nicole asked when she looked at the two men before her.

Mr. Rex and Richard had thoughtful looks before they gave their response.

"On your back."

Nicole blinks at that before she got on her back while she wondered what they would do.

Her question was answered as Mr. Rex brought his dick to Nicole's breasts after getting on top of her as Richard was by her side and aims his dick at Nicole's breasts.

Nicole blushed at the sight while she smirks a bit before she grabbed her breast and starts to rub them on Mr. Rex's cock while she gave Richard a seductive wink.

Mr. Rex groans after feeling that as Richard blushes at the wink before he starts stroking himself after grabbing his dick.

Nicole chuckles when she saw that and felt Mr. Rex thrust his hips and his cock slipped between her breast while she opened her mouth and starts to lick Mr. Rex's cock.

Mr. Rex let out some pleased groans as he enjoys this pleasure while thrusting his dick a bit more as Richard groans as he strokes his dick fast before slowing a bit so his orgasm can build up.

Nicole just went with it when she speeds up and slowed her movement down while she could feel Mr. Rex getting closer and closer as time went on while she could see Richard getting close as well while Nicole keeps on licking Mr. Rex's dick again while she moved her breasts more and more until…

Richard groans a bit loud before he shot his cum on Nicole's breasts and hands which were on her breasts as Mr. Rex roars a bit before he shot his load at Nicole's face and a bit on her breasts as well.

Nicole had to close her eyes and she opened her mouth while she felt shot after shot of semen land on her face, mouth, breasts, and hands while she keeps on rubbing her breasts on Mr. Rex's cock.

It took a bit of time before Richard and Mr. Rex finally stopped before panting for breath as Mr. Rex pulls his dick from of Nicole's breasts.

Nicole closed her mouth and struggles a bit to drink the combined load in her mouth down and opened her mouth to pant for breath since she had trouble breathing thanks to the sperm on her covering her nose and the oxygen really helped her feel much better while she keeps her eyes closed since all the semen on her forced her to do that to keep from getting blinded for life.

"F-Fuck… one hell of an end, so… you two satisfied for now?" Nicole asked while she hoped a bit that the two were finally done.

"Y-Yes honey." Richard said while his dick turned flaccid.

"Yeah… I'm good." Mr. Rex said while his dick turned flaccid and went back into his body for modesty's sake.

"G-Good… Richard, can you get me a rag and a trash can… gotta clean my eyes before I can shower and then throw that rag away." Nicole said since her eyes were completely covered with dino and rabbit sperm.

Richard nods before he went to fetch said items and a few seconds later, he brought them back to Nicole.

Nicole, after getting the rag passed to her while Richard set the trash can by her, Nicole quickly cleaned her face off and sighs for a moment when she tossed the rag into the trash can.

"Hey Mr. Rex, considering you can just roll around in a large pool or something and get cleaned, Richard and I are going to borrow the tub here to get clean before we leave… same time next week?" Nicole said while she looked at Mr. Rex to see if his schedule was open then.

"Hehe, you betcha. Don't mind if you come alone or not." Mr. Rex said with a grin on his face.

"Great, though better find ways to make my visits here more interesting, I'm trying to save money for my family and home and while I can bring Richard, I doubt I can every time and I don't want to have to be the only one paying out cash otherwise these visits won't be worth it for free trash dumping." Nicole said while she gave Mr. Rex a serious look after she got to her feet.

Mr. Rex was thoughtful before giving this response.

"Very well then. Considering you gave the idea to make more money, I'll make sure to give you half the profits I made."

"Hmmm… can't remember if you gave that offer before so I'll look at our first session, but if not, got this tape here so got proof here we made that deal here, I'll come collect the money every week after we have our fun, though I won't mind if you use some of my soon to be profits if you want to buy some kinky toys that you and I can use… just don't go overboard alright?" Nicole said while she grins at Mr. Rex and turned to the bathroom while gesturing for Richard to follow her after she walked to turn the camera off and went to get clean.

"Hehe, I'll make sure to remember that. Enjoy your bath you two." Mr. Rex said as he chuckles more while Richard follows Nicole to the bathroom.

When the duo entered, Richard watch as Nicole fully strips from her dominatrix gear after she starts the bathtub and pulls the faucet to start the shower.

Richard looked at his wife's naked body as he admired the sight before remembering what Mr. Rex said of anyone willing to try and take Nicole from him.

Nicole, after stepping in the shower and rinsed and washed her face off real quick with some soap before she noticed Richard hesitating to enter the tub while the suds were rinsed off.

Richard sees Nicole looking before he enters the shower but not before gripping her shoulders and smash his lips on his wife's lips.

Nicole's eyes widen before she slowly melts into the kiss while she wondered what that was about while she hugged him.

Richard hugged his wife as he kept the kiss up before sliding his tongue to her mouth.

Nicole went with it while she had her tongue fight with Richard's before she pulled her head back after a minute.

"W-Where did that come from?, not like I'm complaining." Nicole asked when she wondered what came over her husband.

Richard pants a bit as he looks at his wife.

"Just letting you know that no matter who we, or you have fun with, I'm still your husband."

Nicole blinks at that before she chuckles a bit.

"Oh don't worry honey, nothing will have you and I split up like that, aside from keeping our family out of trouble, this is mainly something I learned to take advantage of and have fun with, you can do so as well and I wouldn't mind, I will say that all this did help relieve a lot of my stress so I'm pretty happy all things considering and just to let you know… I wouldn't marry anyone else even if I could go back in time… kinda wondered that when I wondered what would happen if I never ran into you into those woods… lets just say… you would be better than Banana Joe's dad, Mr. Small, and a few others in what if scenarios so I can say that you are a real catch all things considering." Nicole said before she went to grab the soap and starts to wash her body again while being careful to not damage her fur.

Richard felt some relief after hearing that before he helped wash his wife's body.

Nicole moans a bit while she relaxed her body a bit thanks to Richard's hands hitting the right places.

He made sure to be gentle while being thorough on washing the cum off Nicole's body.

Though it seems Nicole's moans and what not start to get Richard's second head a bit worked up and…. Nicole jolts when she felt Richard's dick touch her left ass cheek and she gave him a half lidded look.

"Well… at least you got stamina and durability when it counts it seems." Nicole said when she got a slightly amused look on her face.

Richard blushes in embarrassment before chuckling nervously..

"Hehe, sorry honey."

Nicole just shook her head while her tail went to Richard's dick and with Nicole leaning forward, she aimed the cock at her pussy and leaned back and groans when she felt it enter her and when she felt her ass touch Richard's pelvis, she gave him a slightly lustful look.

"Well what kind of wife would I be if I don't calm you down?, and my womb does want your load so might as well get a quick shot out real quick before we leave." Nicole said while she tightened her pussy a few times on Richard's cock.

Richard groans at the tight fight before he looks at his wife with lust and love in his eyes.

"Then I better get started then." He said before he grabs hold of Nicole and starts bouncing her on his dick.

Nicole moans and groans a bit from the feeling while she lets Richard do what he wants as he keeps on fucking her while the shower water hits their bodies.

Richard continues to thrust his hips as hard as he can before he starts kissing Nicole's neck a few times.

Nicole moans from that before she turned her head to look back at Richard and kissed him on the lips while she waits for him to finish while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Richard groans a bit loud in Nicole's mouth after kissing her back before he climaxed hard as his cum filled Nicole's pussy before a bunch head straight to her womb.

Nicole groans loudly from the feeling while she waits for Richard to ride out his orgasm.

It Richard about 20 seconds before he taps off before pulling his head away from the kiss so he and Nicole could breathe a bit.

Nicole pants for breath while she lightly moans as Richard's dick fell free from her folds when he went limp again, seems he was officially down for the count until he recovered fully while sperm leaked from her folds and onto the shower floor and down the drain as water continues to pour from the showerhead.

Richard continues to breathe for a bit before looking at his wife.

"I-I think I'm… g-good for real… h-honey."

"G-Good… though since you got to have some fun, you better get to washing dear, mostly on my back and head, I'll return the favor after." Nicole said while she smirks at Richard since she didn't have her own orgasm yet.

Richard blushes a bit after hearing that before he got to work on cleaning Nicole's back and head.

Nicole hums a bit from the feeling while she waits for Richard to clean her body and when she was done, she washed Richard's body and the duo, now fully dressed in their normal clothing when they exit the bathroom and saw Mr. Rex resting on a large mattress nearby.

"Hey Mr. Rex, Richard and I are leaving now after I grab some things I brought here, I'll see you next week if I don't bring Richard next time." Nicole said when she went to grab some things and put it into the bag, the cleaned fleshlight, the cockrings for later use, and the urethra club as well when it was twisted apart into two segments and placed in the bag for easy carrying.

"Hehe, alright then. See you next time. But before you go, just one thing first." Mr. Rex said before he brought his head a bit closer to Nicole as he was in front of her.

"Wha-!" Nicole tried to say when Mr. Rex stuck his tongue out for another impromptu kiss which though surprised Nicole, just went with it and kissed back for a moment.

Richard was a bit surprised when he didn't see that coming as Mr. Rex hums as his uses his tongue to rub Nicole's tongue a bit.

Nicole keeps that up for a minute more before she pulled away with a slight smirk.

"Alright enough Mr. Rex, gotta head out now to rest up before Richard and I head to my boss's place where he and his wife stays." Nicole said before she turned and walked to the door with a slight sway of her ass.

Mr. Rex chuckles before he surprised Nicole and Richard when he uses his tail to slap Nicole's ass bit.

Nicole really jolts from that before she shakes her head and exits the building with Richard in tow which left Mr. Rex alone again to his own thoughts.

'_Hehe… talk about fun. Can't wait till next time when it's just me and her. Hopefully that rabbit won't do something stupid to lose her.'_

The scene now showed Richard driving the car back home while Nicole was using her cell phone, shocker that she has one, but considering her… connections… could have gotten it recently as a gift or something, while she talked with Yuki.

"So Yuki, sorry for the surprise call but Richard and I will need a few hours to rest before we get to you and Mr. Yoshida, mind letting him know so he doesn't think I bailed on you two?" Nicole said into the phone.

"_**Why of course Nicole. My husband and I are patient people. Take as much as you need before you two come by." **_Yuki said.

"Great, though if you want a reason why if Mr. Yoshida asks about the delay, tell him that I had plans with Mr. Rex… you should get why after I gave details about Mr. Rex's size, and just so you don't think you had a fever dream or anything, I'm bringing Richard, he knows what I do and he joined in with Mr. Rex in the fun, but Richard is still a bit nervous so try and go easy on him if I keep Mr. Yoshida busy one on one for a bit." Nicole said while she smiles at Richard a little.

Richard blushes as he returns the smile a bit as Yuki chuckles on the other line.

"_**Oh don't worry. I'll be very gentle with your hubby. Though I would love to hear the details when the two of you come by."**_

Nicole giggles before she got ready to hang up.

"Oh trust me, I'll give all the details later, for now better make sure that your husband doesn't get the wrong idea… after all in order to be able to be treated somewhat fairly I had to do some things with your husband before I was comfortable with all this, so if he docs my pay from being late you can bet your ass I'll kick your husband where the sun doesn't shine since I've seen him treat even plants better than me at work and I can keep him from suing me since many at work know of his bias on treating men better than women and I know a few judges who won't be paid off… and the plant was the non moving kind… " Nicole said with a serious tone to her voice.

Richard blinked a few times after hearing that before worrying what Yuki would say.

However Yuki chuckles.

"_**Oh calm down Nicole. I'll make sure that my husband doesn't do anything stupid."**_

"Great, Mr. Yoshida did seem to back off on his biased ways somewhat when you came back to Elmore so hope you can keep that leash on him tight, seems out of the two, you wear the pants of the family when it comes to family and moral matters it seems, guess that means I gotta repay you personally when Richard and I get there huh?... most likely with our husbands watching?" Nicole said while she got a bit teasing near the end to show that the later part was some flirting of sorts.

Richard was a bit surprised to see his wife act this way as Yuki giggles.

"_**You got that right sweet cheeks but we'll work out the details later after you rest."**_

Nicole in turn nods her head before she asked this.

"Alright, want me or Richard to do anything before we get there after we leave home?" Nicole asked when she saw her home in the distance and her home was getting closer as Richard drives towards it.

"_**Hmmm… no. Just rest so the two of you can have the energy for the fun that will happen."**_ Yuki said before chuckling.

"Alright, see you later Yuki." Nicole said before she ended the call as Richard pulled up to the Watterson residence and the duo got out of the car and entered the house and Nicole laid on the couch with a slight groan.

"Ugh… Hey Richard, mind waking me in a couple hours?, you can set a timer on the over or something." Nicole asked when she closed her eyes and dozed off for a bit.

"Okay honey." Richard said before he went to set the timer for 2 hours.

Richard then heard Nicole lightly snore and what not on the couch when she turned to rest on her back on the couch and Richard, when he entered the living room, saw how cute Nicole looked right now when she seemed more… sexy to him for some reason while her first few front buttons were unbuttoned to show a bit of cleavage while Nicole's shirt rode up her hips a bit to give her a more revealing look.

Richard would've slightly felt aroused but couldn't after his last climax and he did need to rest before he covers Nicole with a blanket and decided to sleep on the chair that was by the couch.

A couple hours passed and Richard stirred from his nap when he heard an alarm going off and it shutting off after a moment which was confusing since he wasn't up to do that… and he smelled a good food smell going on right now.

Richard groans as he kept smelling the before wondering who's cooking when he checked if Nicole was on the couch or not.

Turns out she was, and she was wearing an apron while she hummed a bit when she was cooking eggs and bacon with toast and what not, the sizzling of the bacon was heard as she cooked the eggs and lightly salted it.

Richard blinked a bit but the smell was getting to him before he gets up and stretch before heading to the kitchen.

"Hi honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, got about an hour and 30 minutes to sleep so I'm good, so took the time to make some food for us, its almost done so go wait at the table until I'm finished." Nicole said while she points a finger at the kitchen table.

"Okay honey." Richard said before he went to sit patiently at the dining room table.

It took Nicole a few more minutes before she brought a few plates over to the table and sets a plate in front of Richard which had some eggs, bacon, toast, and some tea in a glass that was carefully balanced on the plate and set next to the plate a moment later while a fork and knife was on the plate, Nicole had a similar setup when she got next to Richard and starts to dig into her meal with gusto, seems her fun earlier worked up her appetite.

Richard didn't mind since he was very hungry before he starts chowing down on his meal but still had manners.

It took the duo 10 minutes to eat their food, and with Nicole checking the time, first off to check when the kids would be home and saw it was around 11 AM, or a few minutes before, she looks at Richard.

"Richard, I'll drive the car this time and get the items set up, you go use the bathroom or something, you never got a chance today until now, I did after I woke and all that so I'm good." Nicole said right before Richard's stomach gurgles and he got a panicked look on his face when he realized what was about to happen and did remember that he didn't go to the bathroom at all today… at least to take care of business.

"Uhhh… good idea honey!" Richard said before he quickly rushed to the bathroom upstairs.

Nicole giggles while she grabs everything… and an extra item wrapped up so she could surprise Yuki later before she got everything in the car and after starting it, waits for Richard to finish his business in the bathroom.

It took about 5 minutes or so after doing everything before Richard exits the bathroom and heads downstairs.

He found Nicole in the car in the driver's seat while she waits for him to enter it after she opened the car door for him.

"Feel better honey?" Nicole asked while she smiles at Richard.

Richard blushes a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Well hop in, hopefully traffic will be light so we can get there quickly." Nicole said when she gestured for Richard to get in the car.

Richard nods at his wife before getting in the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt.

Nicole then pulled away from the house and drove down the road.

One hour later…

Yuki and Mr. Yoshida, after they had eaten a late lunch were watching a movie in the living room before they heard their doorbell ring while Mr. Yoshida got slightly narrowed eyed.

"Good grief, only people who would be coming today would be that Nicole friend of yours and her husband, just what took them so long?" Mr. Yoshida said with a displeased tone to his voice since it was around 12 to 1 PM now.

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Now honey remember, they needed to rest since Nicole and her husband were with Mr. Rex earlier. The most important thing is that they're here now."

"Indeed but we only have a few hours before Masami comes home so at best we have about an hour or so before we have to look presentable for her as her parents and have the Waterrsons leave this place, I'm not even sure we will have time today." Mr. Yoshida said which made Yuki roll her eyes before she got up from her seat.

"Lets at least see what kept them then, they should have a good reason for their supposed tardiness, and we can always change locations if we really want to take as much time as we want with them and have Masami stay here alone or get a babysitter for her." Yuki said before she went to the door while Mr. Yoshida raised an eyebrow and got up from his seat to follow his wife.

When Yuki answered the door, she saw a slightly nervous looking Richard and Nicole at the door while Nicole rubbed the back of her head.

"H-Hehe, sorry, we were on our way here and a traffic accident happened near here, we had to take an alternate route and traffic with that route… well… lets just say backed up would be an understatement." Nicole said while Mr. Yoshida raised an eyebrow and checked the news and indeed there was an accident near their street, no one was killed but traffic was slowed considerably.

"Oh my… but at least you two are okay and that answers your question, doesn't it dear." Yuki said as she looks at her husband.

Mr. Yoshida blinks at that while he pockets his phone.

"Indeed, but considering the time, we might as well get the usual babysitter for Masami to come over and we change venues, its around 1:10 right now." Mr. Yoshida said when she showed Yuki his phone and everyone saw it was indeed 1:10 right now.

Richard as he saw the time.

"Very sorry Mr. Yoshida sir."

Mr. Yoshida looks at Richard after he pockets his phone.

"Please, call me Musashi, I'm not at work right now so Mr. Yoshida is a name I use when on the clock… though it seems the rumors are right and I owe you 30 dollar's Yuki, seems Richard did lose weight." Mr. Yoshida said when he held out 30 dollars to Yuki. **(A/N: Unless there is a canon name Atomsk or I don't know about, then Musashi is the name Mr. Yoshida will go by from here on out.)**

Yuki had a little victory smile when she took the money making Richard blink a bit in surprise after hearing about the bet for the first time.

Nicole chuckles at that before she pulled out her phone.

"Might as well call the new sitters I hired for Gumball and Darwin as well, they are surprisingly hardy and haven't gotten ran out of town, thrown in an insane asylum or waged war on our family, cute couple as well, recently gotten married so they are using the experience if they have their own kids." Nicole said when she starts to dial the number.

"Oh? And who are they?" Yuki ask with an interested look.

"Oh, their names are Emerald and Maite, Emerald is like Gumball and I and is a Cat and Maite is a Hedgehog like person, if you want I can give you their number if you need another sitter or Sitters for Masamai if she is giving you trouble, not to say she is, just saying Emerald and Maite are surprisingly tough, seems they trained in martial arts as well so should be a good ice breaker for you Yuki." Nicole said when she waits for the phone to pick up and a voice was heard on the other end, and from the sound, the voice sounded female. **(A/N: in a nutshell not too out there for an AWOG variant of Emerald and Maite to be in Elmore, besides who better to watch two terrors of destruction then two who can keep up and prevent it.)**

"_**Hello? This is Maite Ranmyaku speaking."**_

"Hello Maite, sorry if you or Emerald are busy, but Richard and I are out of the house now and may not be able to make it home to greet the kids, think you or Emerald or maybe the two of you can babysit Gumball and Darwin?, and Anais as well… though most of the time its just Gumball and Darwin who are the instigators, so Anais is usually the calm one if you remember, anyway are either of you free for today?" Nicole asked while she had a slight smile on her face.

"_**Oh of course Nicole. Emerald and I would love to watch the kids for you and Richard." **_Maite said with a happy tone.

"Great, do I pay you the usual or go the alternate round for after hours?... Richard is now in on the whole thing with me paying people back so he's not oblivious anymore, your call on that." Nicole said while she looks at the sky now for a moment.

Maite was thoughtful before she gave her response.

"_**Hmmm, I'll need to speak with Emerald first but I'm sure we'll work something out."**_

"Alright, though before we come to a full agreement if you two have trouble deciding, mind at least making sure the kids get home from the bus at least?, stopping by to make sure they get home won't be too much trouble at least right?" Nicole asked just in case Emerald and Maite were too busy today and hopefully could at least check in on the kids after school ends.

"_**Not to worry Nicole. Emerald and I don't have things to do, so we can watch your kids for as long as you need us till you and Richard come back." **_Maite said.

"Alright, and thanks, I'll call you later when Richard and I are done on our end, good luck with Gumball and Darwin and again sorry for what happened with Emerald and that paint incident… heard he looked like a pink cat for days and what not." Nicole said when she remembered last time she called them, Emerald was always up for babysitting Gumball and Darwin but did look pissed after that last time.

Maite sweatdropped at the memory, even though no one can see her, before speaking up.

"_**Again, no worries. Neither of us saw it coming."**_

"Right… anyway I'm hanging up now, good luck with talking Emerald into joining you." Nicole said before she hung up the phone and looked over to curious looking Richar, Yuki, and Musashi.

"Well you heard me talking, yeah the new babysitters deal with Gumball and Darwin on a daily basis when I get them to agree, though not sure if I'll have to repay Emerald or not for the paint incident later… but the kids should be well watched out for now." Nicole said when she pockets the phone in front of the trio.

Richard sweatdrops when he remembered Emerald getting covered by paint as Yuki blinked a bit.

"I-I see… but I have to ask… paint incident? How bad was it?"

"Well… long story short, Gumball wanted to get back at Tobais for some reason when Emerald heard him muttering about something and tried to stop it… long story short… Emerald was completely submerged in pink paint when he accidently fell in a vat of the stuff, thankfully there was no legal action and it took awhile but Emerald has his normal fur color back now, but for a time he matched Maite who has naturally pink quills." Nicole explained while she chuckles nervously.

Yuki blinked a few times after replaying what Nicole said in her head.

"Wow…" She said as she couldn't find other things to say.

"Yeah… still trying to figure out how they got in that paint factory… but for now we should get going since Musashi here is calling a babysitter right now." Nicole said when she points at Musashi who was quickly speaking to someone in another language that only Yuki, Nicole form her training with Yuki to some extent and Masami if she was here could understand.

"**Alright, around 3 PM… yup… yup… going to be busy for a few hours… watch Masami… usual rate…. Very well… yup… yup… alright good bye." **Musashi said before he hung up.

"Alright, we got the babysitter Yuki to look after Masami when she gets home, we should take my car and head out, we can just say if Masami asks that we are working out some stuff with Nicole and Richard that would prevent legal action… still repairing the basement after that *Incident* that pretty much ruined the basement and got a full swat team called in." Musashi said when he finger quotes the word incident.

Richard flinches a bit.

"Again sorry."

"Well as long as Nicole keeps making up for what her kids did we are fine… but…" Musashi said when he got in Richard's face and pressed a finger at Richard's nose.

"... Make no mistake, I'm sure Yuki will ignore anything done to her since she is a tough woman, one of the reasons why I married her, but if anything serious happened to Masami because of your children… well she may agree with me that… you better try and keep them on a tighter leash until they learn to not cause town wide destruction or use it in more helpful ways otherwise… not even if your wife keeps going with this arrangement till the day she dies would be enough to settle that level of insult to our family… and you… well… ever hear of Harakiri?, well where I am from, its where you cut open your stomach and a partner, most likely one of your children would cut your head off so you don't feel pain… nuff said…" Musashi said while his body looked a little more thunder cloud like at the thought of his daughter getting hurt while Nicole flinched back since she had no counter for that one.

Richard was now paling at the threat and didn't know if he should faint or something as Yuki sighs.

"Okay honey, you made your point. You can stop scaring him."

"Very well but just saying… if Masami gets hurt… just because she is your friend Yuki doesn't mean I'll hold back on her or her family, and if Masami dies… well… I'll just leave that to you to deal with since current situation aside, I'm Nicole's boss and I did give fair warning in advance but you are her friend… anyway I'll get the car ready so grab your things and what not since you did have a surprise for Nicole when we get to where we need to be." Musashi said while he floats down the stairs on his cloud and went to get the car in the Garage which left Yuki with a nervous looking Nicole and a very pale looking Richard who held his stomach.

Yuki sighs a bit.

"Sorry about my husband's… threat, Nicole."

Nicole chuckles a bit when she rubbed the back of her head.

"N-No… I should be the one saying sorry, Gumball and Darwin do get into a lot of trouble with other kids and that… really gets destructive… maybe I should have a talk with them later on restraint and what not otherwise we may really have a situation on our hands later… anyway if were going in Musashi's car, I'll grab the bags from my car, have a good talk with Richard… he looks like he may pass out at any moment." Nicole said when she saw Richard still looking pale before Nicole walked away for a moment which left Yuki with Richard and she took a moment to try and get him to calm down.

"Now don't worry Richard, I'm sure my husband was just exaggerating, I'm sure he won't make you cut your stomach open or something." Yuki said when she pats Richard on the shoulder a few times to try and get his attention.

Richard was able to blink a bit but still paled.

"R-Right… though just in case… I may have to shop for a coffin."

"Well… just in case I'll make sure to get you one, but don't worry, I'm sure with a serious talk with your kids, you'll live to a ripe old age with Nicole and see your own children have families of their own." Yuki said with a smile on her face.

Richard did felt a bit better before he smiles a bit kindly at Yuki.

"Thanks Yuki."

"Eh no problem… especially considering the fun we will have later, can't have you get nervous and what not with me… though I would suggest talking with your sons later… like Musashi said, I'm a tough woman, but if Masamai was hurt… well… you know how a mother gets when her child is harmed or worse right?, but aside from that I'm pretty fine with dealing with anything your sons do… now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a little something I have in the car since Musashi just pulled up." Yuki said when she winked at Richard before she entered the house as Musashi pulled the fancy car he had out from the Garage and in front of the house while Nicole brought a few bags to it and sets it carefully in the trunk.

Richard gulped know now he may have to deal with an angry mom and he has bad experiences with angry moms… namely his mother Johane and his wife… but only when Richard… and the kids, did something.

He made sure to make a big mental note to make sure he talks to his sons later before leaving the house.

When he, and the wives got in the car, Musashi starts to drive away from the house while he looks at Yuki.

"So the usual spot place dear?, or want to switch up since we have a new member for the fun?" Musashi asked when he looks at Yuki.

"Hmmm… for now… let's switch things up." Yuki said.

"Alright, where to?, you always did want to try something intense after all." Musashi said when he left the choice to his wife.

Richard blinked after hearing that as Yuki kept thinking for a bit before giving her response.

"Hmmm… how about the "Dojo"?" Yuki said with a smirk.

"Oh… interesting choice, going that route are we?" Musashi asked while he grins at his wife.

"Hehe… you know it dear." Yuki said making Richard blink before he asked a question.

"Ummm… what's special about a dojo? Isn't it karate and stuff?" He asked with a confused look.

"In a nutshell… but… well… we never took Nicole there since it was either just her and I at my office or with Yuki, Nicole, and myself at home…. But why spoil the surprise, and just FYI, its not a place for children, and not in the bloody mess kind of way… all I'm saying." Musashi said which made even Nicole blink in confusion before she looks at Yuki to see if she could get anything from her.

Yuki however chuckles when she noticed.

"Sorry Nicole. It's a surprise."

That caused Nicole and Richard to look more confused while Musashi chuckles as he drove a bit faster while being careful of the road.

It took nearly 45 minutes of driving thanks to some backed up traffic here or there, but the group drove through a forest area while a sign that said it was property of the Yoshida family was seen near the edge and trespassers would be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law and what not while the group drove down a long paved road that looked a bit older than the paved road out of the forest border.

Richard blinked a few times as he stares into the forests.

"You own this entire forest?"

"More or less, you underestimate my family's connections and how lucrative it is to own the rainbow factory that your wife works at, I would tell you how much I make yearly but I would worry your jaw would drop so hard that it would break through the floor of the car and deep into the ground… hahaha!" Mr. Yoshida said before he laughed a bit for a moment while he keeps the car steady on the road.

Yuki, though chuckles, sweatdrops at her husband as Richard looks at Nicole for a bit.

"Don't look at me Richard, I know that Musashi makes a lot, just didn't expect this much, but not surprising since he's one of the richest guys here, even gave me this phone so I can keep in contact with him and others, though the mobile stuff is paid by me or Musashi when a session is done… anyway I think I see the Dojo coming into view so lets continue this conversation later, though to answer your question, yes Richard, we are pretty good money wise with at least staying afloat, we're just not rich is all." Nicole said when she looked by Musashi and Yuki and got a good look at the dojo in question, it looked old but not too bad, even had a few people here or there who looked like lesser thundercloud or cloud versions of Yuki and Musashi, though aside from .

"Employees and a rare family member who knows the ins and outs here who either… train here… or work to keep the place in decent condition, we can explain more when we get inside." Musashi said when he pulled up to a small parking lot and got into a reserved spot and parked the car before he and Yuki got out with Yuki helping Richard out of the car since he was pretty nervous and one of his legs did fall asleep on the ride over so Yuki had to support his body for a moment.

Richard blushes as he felt embarrassed.

"T-Thank you Yuk and sorry."

"Eh no worries, you did sit for a bit so I would be surprised if you didn't have issues on the way, good thing you used the restroom before we came here otherwise we would really have issues." Yuki said when she waits for Richard's leg to wake up again and he could stand again on his own.

As Richard blushes again, he waits for a moment before he was able to feel his leg starting to wake up till it was ready.

"I think I'm good now." He said to Yuki.

"Alright, let's get going, Musashi and Nicole are already walking up the stairs." Yuki said when she starts walking up the stairs while Nicole and Musashi were indeed walking up the stairs while Musashi carried his and Yuki's things in bags while Nicole carried hers and nearly left Richard behind when he was the only one in the parking lot.

Richard blinks before he tries to hurry up and catch up to the trio.

Once he did he looks at Nicole.

"Want me to carry those honey?"

"Oh I'm good honey, thanks for asking though, trust me, I changed things up a bit to really surprise you… ironically enough I got something perfect for here… and no Yuki, you'll find out later, you didn't spill the beans about this place so I'm keeping my surprise secret." Nicole said to Richard but smirks at Yuki when she noticed Yuki trying to listen in while Musashi chuckles at the pouting face Yuki gave Nicole.

As Yuki pouts, Richard was wondering what surprise Nicole has in store but decides to stay quiet and wait as the group kept walking up the stairs.

A moment later, a cloud woman in a karate Gi approached Yuki while she bowed to her.

"Hello Master Yuki, are your husband and compatriots here for training or for the back area?" The woman asked which caused Musashi to lean in to Nicole and Richard and while Yuki talked with the woman.

"_Old friend of Yuki's, not as long as Nicole here, but still a close second, she is a similar species compared to Yuki and I, we maybe cloud people and are now in the same clan but just as their are different clouds in the sky or if you want a different analogy, different species of cats, just because they are different species doesn't mean they are not cats right?, her name is Rachel, she runs this place when Yuki or I are not around, though I own the land here, Yuki's family owns this Dojo, I just purchased the land to keep the place from being torn down and all that a bit after I married Yuki." _Musashi whispered to the duo while he introduced the woman, who was now named Rachel, to Nicole and Richard.

"_Rachel?, not to sound… off… but isn't that an american name?" _Nicole asked while Rachel, who got a half lidded look at all the whispering, cleared her throat to get their attention.

"My mom is american, my dad is Japanese, managed to hear that bit just now… if you wanted to know then all you had to do was ask." Rachel said when she gave Musashi and Nicole half lidded looks while Musashi adjusts his tie.

"S-Sorry, you were talking with Yuki so didn't want to interrupt you two." Musashi said to try and apologize to Rachel while Rachel shook her head.

"No worries, Yuki explained things for me, but considering you two are newbies, at least in the back area kind of newbies, figured I should explain things while we walk and talk, this place is for children but the back area is for adults only, you'll see why so please, follow me." Rachel said when she gestured for everyone to follow her while Yuki and Musashi followed Rachel which caused Nicole to jog after the trio which left Richard behind again.

Richard blinked a few times as he still didn't know what was going on before he jogged after Nicole and the others.

After he did and passed by an area that had an ID check and what not surprisingly enough, and with everyone checked out, the group walked by the Id area and saw that aside from a few guards just in case, the back area, though big, had around 20 or so people walking here or there while many rooms were occupied while Rachel, after making sure everyone was here, looks at Yuki.

"Mind if I explain things things to them Master Yuki?" Rachel asked to see if she could do the introduction and what not here for the back area and the explaining and all that.

Yuki chuckles before looking at Rachel.

"Of course Rachel." She said with a smile.

"Thank you… now then, before I do, I'll need you two to sign these, they are confidentiality agreements so that means what you see and hear here can't be told to others unless you have Mr. Yoshida or Yuki's permission to do so, this place is used for a number of reasons… one of them being connection wise… you would normally have to pay a fortune to even be members here, but considering you are friends of Yuki and Mr. Yoshida, we can waive the monthly fees and what not, however this is something not even Yuki or Mr. Yoshida can budge me on since they were the ones to help implement this, so if you have complaints, then complain to them." Rachel said when she pulled out two pieces of paper with writing on them and a couple pens from a small pouch at her side while Nicole blinks as she takes one paper and pen before looking at Yuki to see if this was legit.

"It's true." Yuki said after Richard took the paper as well and looked it over.

It was true, aside from making sure that no one talked about what would happen here, otherwise a fine and punishment would happen and ban for a month or so would be implemented as a result… Nicole signed hers since she wasn't a blabbermouth and passed the paper and pen back to Rachel.

Richard gulped as he didn't want to get in trouble before he nervously signed the paper and passed back to Rachel.

Rachel pockets the papers and pens before she turned to one of the doorways.

"Alright... follow me and I'll explain things as we go along, but just to be fair, get ready to see shocking sights and unexpected situations." Rachel said when she starts to lead the group to one of the doors that had a sign that shockingly reads marked seduction course and while Nicole was shocked to see something like that, she followed after Rachel, Yuki, and Musashi since she trusted Yuki.

Richard had the same reaction when he saw the sign before he nervously follows the group but he was slightly falling a bit behind.

Nicole noticed before she used a hand to hold his to help calm Richard down and to help him keep up, when the two followed Rachel, Yuki, and Musashi, they found that they were in a long hallway that had many rooms connected to them while Rachel turned to Richard and Nicole.

"First off is the seduction course, this is where we have our new students who are shy, students who are slightly experienced and our really experienced students learn how to seduce people in a nutshell… teachers also work here when they are not on the clock and what not to earn extra pay here in order to help finalize deals with Mr. Yoshida's company, as you will see here, students don't do much considering their lack of tact and while our customers understand that, they also know not to spook them or anything since they are still new at this, take a look before I show you the teacher section." Rachel said when she opened some kind of slot in a nearby door and when Nicole looked, she saw that a female wearing some kind of robe was busy pouring tea for a man in a suit while Rachel moved to show another which showed a man in robes was serving a woman in a fancy suit as well was giving her neck a massage as she ate a small meal while the man made flirtatious small talk with her.

Richard blinks a few times in surprise as he looks at each window while holding Nicole's hand.

Nicole noticed while Rachel gestured for the two to follow her a bit deeper while Yuki and Musashi followed as well.

"Alright, here are the teacher stalls, these are reserved for teachers or for people of Master Yuki and Musashi's standings since they come here to work hard to please customers into agreeing with various deals, its soundproof here for well… take a look at this stall, a woman is serving a man here." Rachel said when she moved a small panel aside to reveal to Nicole and Richard's blushing faces that a Cloud woman was aggressively blowing a man who looked like a Lizard man, their clothing long gone while the woman deepthroats his cock easily, and it seems like they looked on at the ironically perfect time when the man threw his head back and came hard in the woman's mouth, thanks to the soundproofing, nothing was heard but the Lizard man seemed very backed up it seems or was just virle while Nicole blushed brightly at the sight.

Richard blushes more as Yuki smirks at the duo as the Lizard man groans as he climaxed, though again, there was no sound to be heard as Rachel closed the door while the Cloud woman got to her feet and got over the Lizard man's dick.

"Now if you'll look this way, you'll see how males please the women who visit here…" Rachel said when she moved to open one of the male owned plates and Musashi chuckles when he saw one of the teachers fucking a woman up the ass, like most here, the male was a cloud man while the female was some kind of bear woman and she had a fucked up look on her face while Rachel closed the slot and looks at Musashi and Yuki.

"So Master Yuki, Mr. Yoshida, are you two wanting to take a teaching booth and leave these two with me to continue the tour?, or are you two here to take them on in the *Arena*" Rachel asked with finger quotes at the word arena while Musashi looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… maybe tomorrow or the day since today is us having fun with these two… I can give more details later but lets just say that Nicole and her family owe mine greatly so Nicole is working off her family's dept and her husband is joining in now and if I really need to come, then I should get a call first to see if there is a female client giving us trouble, what about you Yuki?, got any plans for the next few days?" Musashi asked when he looks at his wife.

Yuki had a thoughtful look on her face before she gave her response.

"May have to check my scheduling book but I believe I'm free."

"Alright, want me to schedule you in when three days pass?, we have a free stall open that day, though if you have someone in mind who can take your place if you are unable to come, I don't mind taking the time to contact them to come and demonstrate their skills." Rachel said which made Yuki smirk.

"Well… how about Nicole?, should be pretty good for her to earn extra cash and help get some good connections at my husbands work, could even bring Richard in for the male side but… he may need work first… I can guarantee Nicole's skills in seduction at least and have a few… tapes of her more adventurous works with the more common people of Elmore, so that's why I'm going to personally test Richard in the *Arena* to see if he has what it takes." Yuki said when she smirks at Rachel who looked oddly amused while Nicole looked at Yuki with a shocked look.

"H-Hold on, I can't just whore myself out like that!, I did all that to keep my family from getting in trouble, not to earn extra cash and what not." Nicole said which made Musashi shrug his shoulders.

"Hey, its just an offer, besides this is how much you would get after some of the profits go to this place if you agree, same for your husband once he gets an invitation to the teacher booth." Musashi said when he held out a card and when Nicole and Richard looked at it… their eyes bugged out of their skulls.

"H-How many zeros are there?" Nicole asked when she had trouble counting all the zero's right now.

Yuki chuckled a bit at the duo's reactions as Richard still had a shocked as he kept looking at the card.

"Well think of it like this if you want to at least think about it, should help with paying back the people of Elmore thanks to your kids destructive way." Musashi said with a grin on his face while he looks at Rachel.

"The next course if you would be so kind Rachel." Musashi asked which made Rachel nod her head.

"Very well, please follow me everyone." Rachel said when she starts to lead the group again while Yuki chuckles as she comically pulled Richard and Nicole while they still had dropped jaws and when they recovered, they were near another section called the EXP gathering room which, after she got over her surprise, Nicole looked curious when she saw how oddly named it was.

Richard was in a similar boat as he was confused at the name.

"What's that section supposed to be?"

"Well as the name sounds… an experience gathering room for everyone, but mainly focused on virgins and those who need the practice." Rachel said when she opened the doors and while Musashi and Yuki followed without batting an eye… Nicole and Richard blushed brightly when they…. Pretty much saw a lot of people, mainly cloud people, with various machines of sorts or with others… in pretty suggestive ways...

Many women were riding or getting their pussies pounded by various dildo using machines or riding vibrating ones while they could barely hold back on their moans and groans while many men were either with a female partner in practicing various positions or techniques, but the men were also using odd machines on their dicks which made weird noises for some reason while the men were strapped to the machines while they stand in front of them… some last quite a bit but some don't even last a minute when they came inside of the machine and had to hit a button to stop the machine while they recover, all in all, there were other things as well but those were the main features while Rachel looks at Nicole and Richard.

"As you can see here, this place deals with getting the inexperienced or experienced people fine tuned to last much longer during the act, as you can see, the women are trying to hold back their orgasms or ride out as many as they can while the men used those machines that use special fleshlights to rapidly stroke them off in various ways, the longer the session, the rougher the motions until the man blows his load... Mr. Yoshida can last 6 minutes and that's per shot on the most intense setting and gets right back to training after his machine is cleaned which is still a record breaking limit for this place while Master Yuki holds the record for not only longest stamina for a female here but can withstand orgasm after orgasm without issue, some faint, while some get to sensitive, unfortunately for me I still have a lot of learning to do since I can only last 20 minutes here, Master Yuki here can last an hour in the bedroom thanks to her stamina which is god like in some cases, though the training does help with keeping our holes tight which is a bonus for any woman here." Rachel said when she explained some things in the room.

Yuki and her husband had felt great pride from their accomplishments as Richard and Nicole continue to blush at the sight of the while listening to Rachel.

"If you two want, you can use some of the machines here to test their effectiveness or get a partner if you want to try a more organic approach, I'm sure we can get a couple of our workers to let you two experience something here." Rachel said when she offered to let the Watterson couple try some things out which made Nicole blush while Musashi grins when he pats Richard's back.

"Hehe, you might as well, should help with seeing how long you can last before my wife has her way with you in the *Arena* and we see who comes out on top between your wife and I." Musashi oddly said with a grin on his face.

Richard was now blushing like a tomato and was now feeling nervous at this predicament.

Nicole also blushed when Yuki looks around.

"Indeed, might as well get warmed up first so no one is a quick shot for their first round… Rachel, hold this, I'm going to go around real quick, I won't take long." Yuki said when she walked over to an area where clothing was kept and just starts to strip in front of everyone like it was natural to her while Nicole blushed and Musashi smirks when he admired his wife right now.

Richard was a bit surprised when he saw Yuki do that before trying to avert his gaze for a moment.

Though considering how he was going to be having fun with her later, his gaze slowly went back after a minute and he saw that Yuki was already in her bra and panties and went to remove them as well… seems that thanks to her clothing, her figure was restricted and was a bit more shapely then what she seemed, she had D cup breasts with grey nipples, a well toned but curvy body, strong looking hips, a well toned but round ass… all in all… when she turned around she looks at the others with a grin on her face.

"So… what do you think?... especially you Richard since I already know what my own hubby and Nicole think about this body." Yuki said with a teasing tone to her voice while she posed a bit in a sexy way.

Richard blushes as he stares at Yuki's body and though he felt like saying something, he felt nervous and scared since he didn't want to say something that would make Nicole mad.

Though when he looks at Nicole, she noticed his worried look and just gave him a gesture to go ahead and say what he had in mind, they came this far, might as well go all in.

Richard gulps before looking at Yuki.

"Y-You look very… s-stunning." He said while blushing since this is the first time he complimented a woman that wasn't his wife.

Yuki smiles a bit while she winked at Richard.

"Thanks, hopefully I can see that new improved bod and see how handsome you are bunny boy, looks like my husband is getting undressed now so he can use a machine real quick." Yuki said when she saw her husband walk to a bin and starts to undress when he removed his tie carefully while Rachel blushed a bit when she watched.

Richard avert his gaze again since he didn't want to watch a man undress as Yuki licks her lips as she watched her husband as Nicole lightly blushed.

First came the shirt and upper part of his suit, and like with Yuki, his body poofed a bit when freed from the clothing, but seems he trained a lot since his body, though cloudy looked muscular and deadly with strong thick arms that looked like a punch could break stone, and when the pants came off, his legs looked similar when they poofed out a bit… closest comparison would be if Musashi looked like fully Buff boy Richard before he eased up on his own training a bit… all in all…Musashi looked like he could tower over everyone now that he had nothing besides his underwear restricting him which came off as well to reveal a full 13 inch cock, either that or it just looked like that from how poofy his body was, either way his dick was still massive and he now stood tall by his nude wife who barely reached his chest now.

Yuki loved it when she sees her husband's body as Nicole blushed a bit while Richard still avoids the gaze.

Musashi chuckles at that before he looks at Richard and Nicole.

"Not only that but there are special machines that can clean the important areas so we won't have to worry later about messes… also keeps STD's and HIV's to a near non probability there so you might as well follow Yuki to the cleaning area Nicole, while Richard, follow me to the men's cleaning area… though like my wife and I you two will need to get nude." Musashi said when he points to a sign that says cleaning is mandatory, not optional which made sense to Nicole, though she did blush when she starts to undress after she placed her bags and what not in the clothing bin.

Richard blinks when he saw Nicole undress which made Yuki chuckled.

"Now don't be shy Richard. Sooner or later, you'll get used to things here." She said making Richard blush since he can't do anything else before he slowly starts undressing himself.

Musashi, who was focused on Nicole grins when he saw her figure in full again while Yuki, who did admire Nicole's body, looks at Richard and licked her lips when she liked what she saw.

Rachel watched with an interested look as Nicole blushes before Richard was fully nude in front of the group as he blushes a bit brightly.

Yuki saw that his body, though thin, did have a little muscle now and considering how drastic of a change it was from last time she saw him, she had to wonder what kind of training Richard did but she could ask later, for now she looks at Nicole and gestured for her to follow Yuki who left the group while Musashi gestured for Richard to follow him which left Rachel alone for now when she was the odd one out of the group.

Richard gulped before he follows Musashi while feeling nervous.

With Nicole and Yuki….

Nicole and Yuki had entered an area which looked like a shower room, though on one side looked to be something that a woman straddles while some kind of machine meant for cleaning was seen, though it was hard to tell details at a distance while Yuki walked to one of the showers and starts to get cleaned in front of Nicole.

Nicole blushes a bit brightly as she watches her friend and other women get cleaned by the machines and didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Though Yuki did look at Nicole and smirks at her.

"What?, afraid to get clean with other women?, don't worry, nothing will happen if you drop the soap… well… maybe not much." Yuki said while she made a pinching gesture with her fingers before she went back to getting cleaned.

Nicole blinked when she heard that and was gonna show Yuki that she wasn't afraid before she stepped in and got on the machine.

Though Nicole should have let Yuki gone first since Yuki was still showering at the moment when two ankle grips gripped Nicoles ankles and locked them in place while the machine starts to open up under Nicole's pussy to a small wheel with various sponges that were made to be gentle with water emitting from the sponges to some hidden mechinations before it starts to slowly spin under Nicole while Yuki smirks at the reaction that Nicole had when she realized what was going to happen.

Nicole's eyes widened before she tries to look for something to stop the machine but...

"Hehe, too late Nicole, seems like you should have let me explained but well… better late then never when it comes to finding out the fun way to find things out… oh and don't worry, your pussy and ass will be as clean as a whistle when that machine is done… it really does a thorough job after the surface cleaning is taken care of." Yuki explained before that spinning wheel sponge was pressed against Nicole's folds and it starts to spin slowly and starts to pick up speed as time went by and the sponge really went to clean Nicole's folds while the sponge rapidly hits her bud again and again.

Nicole's eyes widen and would've said something before she starts groan a bit when the machine really went thorough in cleaning her pussy.

Yuki chuckles while she went back to cleaning her body as she listened to Nicole moan and groan as the spinning sponge wheel moved to clean her ass for a moment when special soap start to flow out of the sponge with the water which was made to be gentle with women bits before it went back to cleaning her folds a few times.

Nicole kept on groaning and moaning from the cleaning she was getting before thinking this.

'_F-Fuck!... Can't tell if I'm getting clean or being fucked by a machine.'_

Though that questioned was answered for her when the sponge wheel lowered to get cleaned now for next use while two dildos with sponges were seen as one approached Nicole's folds and the other went to her ass… seems she was about to get the deep cleaning in the fun way now while the sponge dildo's drip with water and the special soap again.

Nicole's eyes widened when she noticed the soapy dildos.

"Oh my Go-Gah!" She groans a bit loud after feeling the dildos enter her body.

Yuki chuckles when she finished getting her body cleaned and walked next to Nicole while she watched the dildos enter and exit Nicole's pussy while more water and special soap was jet into Nicole's ass and pussy which dripped from her holes.

"As you can see, we really get a deep cleaning here, that's why we have people 18 and older in the back areas only and we give people who sign up fair warning in advance if they are virgins, gives them the choice on if they want to lose their V-Card here or not… but tell me… how does this machine feel?, we put a lot of cash into developing this machine which is not only gentle with cleaning women… but very fun as well." Yuki said while she used a finger to tease Nicole's right nipple to mess with her a bit.

Nicole lightly moans a bit from the teasing.

"F-Fuck… F-Feels so… g-good!"

"Hehe… good… you'll love the end when it happens… you see we spared no expense so…" Yuki said when the dildo's thrust at a faster rate into Nicole's holes and seemed to have some complex machines and programming because when Nicole got close… Water just jets hard up into Nicole's holes like the dildo's were cumming into her with cleansing water right when Nicole's orgasm hits her hard.

Nicole groans a bit loud before climaxing thanks to the dildos making Nicole's toes curled.

It took Nicole 30 or so seconds to ride out her orgasm while her stomach and womb extend a little from how much water was pumped into her before the dildo's pull free and water jets from Nicole's holes and her stomach slowly returns to normal as a result, thanks to some programming, a slab of metal was pulled over the complex stuff and a drain was opened near the back so the water that went into Nicole was drained down the… drain… while Yuki smirks at the look on Nicoles's face as she finished her first cleaning experience today.

Nicole pants a few times as she made sure to recover while blushing a bit.

Yuki chuckles again while Nicole's ankles were freed from the machine and Yuki helped Nicole off and held her hands so Nicole could be steady on her feet.

"Easy there, first time is always an intense but interesting experience, after you get your second wind, its my turn to use it, the shower is free so might as well clean the sweat from your body." Yuki said when she waits for Nicole to recover.

"Y-Yeah… sure." Nicole said as she took a moment or two to recover.

Yuki just waits patiently for Nicole to get her second wind and when Nicole recovered, Yuki lets Nicole go and gets on the machine when it was done with its own cleaning process to make it good for use for other women and Nicole watched as Yuki moans when she got the same treatment Nicole got.

Nicole blushes a bit as she saw Yuki get clean for a bit before the blue feline decides to use the showers.

Meanwhile with Musashi and Richard…

Seems like the women's bathroom, the men's looked the same, though the cleaning machine for the men was vastly different, because when Richard and Musashi showered to get cleaned, Musashi was explaining to Richard the cleaning machine in front of them…. It looked like a upper case T shaped stand with the upper part being waist height and a hole being seein on one side with some kind of holder under the hold which was connected to another machine, though considering how different the people of Elmore and around the world were, there was multiple stands at various sizes and heights to accommodate everyone.

"...So like I said, you stick your cock inside of it and it will do the rest, same with your balls in that special cup bit there, it will clean, shave, and make sure your cock and balls are 100% clean… give it a shot, it's like a fleshlight on steroids if you want a similar idea of what to expect, just with some slight differences to aid in the cleaning process, and it takes about 1 minute or so with light scrubbing and what not." Musashi said when he walked to his own to demonstrate and aside from a moment to make sure he could insert himself and get his balls in the cup, all Richard saw was Musashi standing there while the machine did the work and aside from Musashi shuddering and what not, all it took was around a minute or two for Musashi to get his dick clean and his balls looked squeaky clean to boot.

Richard was a bit surprised as saw that while feeling nervous before he slowly approached the hole.

And like Musashi, Richard inserts his dick in one of the cleaning stands that were at his waist height and sets his balls into the cup like hole and a moment later, he felt something suck on his dickhead and pull it into some kind of suction cup which had his entire dick pulled to full length and gentle brushes went to clean his cock from base to tip with water being shot onto it to keep the dick from getting irritated while he felt something rubbing against his balls and felt something… not quite vibrating, bit… closest he could think of was an electric shaver… guess this one was designed for balls or something… all in all, Musashi saw Richard getting a strained look on his face when the cleaning was intense for the rabbit.

"Well I'm done with my cleaning, I'll be going to have a bit of fun with my warm up before we leave to continue the tour, see you in a bit Richard." Musashi said when he exits the bathroom after he dried himself off while Richard was still at the mercy of the scrubber when a new set of brushes was used under his sensitive dickhead and the machine was merciless even as Richard got closer and closer to orgasm.

Richard shudders more before a moment later he groans a bit loud and climaxed in the scrubber.

Though it seems it was made to accommodate the male ejaculation as well when the suction cup had a wide enough opening for the air to allow Richard to climax hard inside of it while the scrubbers and water with some soap now keep on scrubbing his cock while he rides out his orgasm.

It took Richard about 25 seconds or so before the pink rabbit taps off while shuddering at the scrubbers.

When that happened, the scrubber slowed to a stop while the suction cup popped free from Richard's dickhead which let him go from the machine.

Richard pants for a bit before he pulls his dick out from the hole.

And his cock was squeaky clean from base to tip while his balls looked deeply shaved so they looked smooth to the touch, all in all, Richard's dick looked good to go right now.

"W-Wow." Richard said with a surprised look as he took a moment to recover.

When he recovered, he exits the bathroom and went after Musashi to see that Yuki and Nicole were with him while he stands near them and seems like with Nicole blushing and what not, Richard heard Yuki, who after chuckling, managed to hear this.

"...So Richard was overpowered by the cleaning machine as well?, made sense since its their first time here, Nicole never even waited for me to explain how the cleaning machine works and she got caught off guard but now her insides are squeaky clean and perfect for someone to paint her insides with." Yuki said after she heard about how Richard looked caught off guard by the machine by Musashi before he left the cleaning room while Nicole looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, so it looks like we can continue the tour it seems, just need to wait for Rachel to get back with our gear since we need clothing for the next area and the *Arena*" Musashi said when he saw Richard coming towards the group.

"Oh hello Richard, how was the cleaning?, have a finish like I thought or did you pull free before that happened?" Musashi asked with an amused look on his face while Nicole blushed more at this kind of talk.

Richard blush brightly after hearing that.

"N-No. I… finished inside." He said while blushing more.

"Haha, seems like I was right, so looks like we won't have time to get our own fun here eh Yuki?, though more fun for us in the *Arena* right?" Musashi asked while he grins at his wife while Rachel came up to the group with four sets of outfits.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, had some trouble finding an outfit for Mr. Yoshida that wouldn't restrict his size but managed to find one… here." Rachel said when she passed everyone what looked like Karate gi's… but they looked off and on closer inspection… various parts of the outfit looked like they were held together with velcro and there was no karate belt at all, just the gi.

Richard and Nicole blinked when they saw the outfit.

"Err.. why does this robe look weird?" Richard said.

"Actually its a Gi Honey, though does look… off…" Nicole said when she saw that a good pull or two could pretty much rip apart the outfit… holds together well but a good toss could cause a wardrobe malfunction if some wrong.

"That's the point Nicole… this Gi was made for this place, easy to take off if needed but won't come apart by any other means… perfect for what my hubby and I have in mind for you two… anyway just put them on and you'll see what I mean." Yuki said when she starts to put hers on, and like with Musashi, the Gi was made to be like a tank top and shorts style, though Musashi's short like bits ended at his knees while Yuki's ended mid thigh to show a lot of skin and the front of Yuki's outfit did show a bit of cleavage as a result… though Nicole blushed a bit when Musashi's outfit hugged his muscles and showed a noticeable bulge but he didn't seem uncomfortable with what he had on.

Richard blushes as he saw how great Yuki looked in her outfit while blushing a bit at the cleavage.

Though Yuki did clear her throat when Nicole and Richard stared at them for a bit.

"You know… I know we look good but unless you want to walk around naked, I suggest getting dressed." Yuki said in a teasing way to the duo while Musashi looked amused when he flexed his muscles a bit in front of Nicole after he crossed his arms and Rachel who was still there blushed a bit at the sight.

Richard didn't like the way Musashi did that in front of his wife but can't complain since A)... Nicole did something like this to help save the family and B)... Richard has to remember that Nicole won't leave him for anyone.

That's when the pink rabbit takes the Gi and puts it on.

Nicole did the same and Nicole blushed a bit when the Gi hugged her curves pretty well when she finished getting dressed.

Richard blushed as well as his Gi hugged his figure including his crotch area.

Yuki chuckles when she admired the sights.

"Not bad, what do you think honey?" Yuki asked when she looks at Musashi who rubbed his chin.

"Hehe, not bad I must say, Richard pulls it off well but the outfit looks even better on Nicole here… you were right she would look good in a Gi." Musashi said when he gave Nicole a teasing grin.

Richard blinks at the compliment as Nicole blushes a bit brightly.

A minute later, everyone was fully situated in their gear before they followed Rachel when she leads the group to a place called the training room.

When they entered, Nicole and Richard expected something sex like, but here was just a pure training dojo with many people actually fighting and what not in an orderly manner, the fights were lengthy but well watched after by senior memembers who broke up fights when they got too serious or if one of the people looked like they were about to get a serious injury.

"As you can see, not all of this back area is for sex, we have training areas here or there for various martial arts, none of us will get strong bodies by having sex alone, no world is that kind, so we have various fighting areas and gym areas here or there which can be shown in a real tour later, I'm just showing the main 4 areas before we get to the *Arena* which is normally reserved for senior members or for people who Yuki and Mr. Yoshida pick out to join, you'll have to sign another confidentiality agreement for the *Arena* because of the nature of that place… you will understand when you see but for now, please follow me to the fourth room… its the recreational and pool area where those who train hard go there to get relaxed before leaving… and yes some of it deals with sex so get ready to see some surprising sights." Rachel said when she reads Nicole and Richard's looks on their face when they wondered if the rec room would deal with sex this time.

Richard blinks a few times after hearing what Rachel said before he held his wife's hand just in case making Yuki giggle behind her hand.

Nicole blinks at the hand holding and just held his hand while the group followed as Musashi followed in silence and when the group got to the rec area, they saw it was in a massive building with 3 seperate rooms.

One had a massive fancy looking pool on one side which had many people sitting around it, there was even a few jacuzzis around the pool for those who really wanted to relaxed as they sat in the smaller pools.

Another room was an area for when people are dressed to just sit back and watch TV and other things to pass the time, though they wore small bands with timers on them for some reason unlike the people in the pool which left the final area.

Though before that could happen, Rachel looks at Richard and Nicole.

"Before we get to the final room, any questions at all?" Rachel asked when she looks at the duo.

Richard was thoughtful before he spoke.

"Well… from the last room we passed, why are the people in their wearing those wrist band watches while the people at the pool aren't?"

"Simple, as you can see, those bands are timers if you look close enough, those who wear them get either 30 minutes or an hour to relax in the rec area's non pool area and that depends on if they did some intense things today like client negotiations or purely training in the other rooms, but once they go off, the person either has to go into the pool area or leave, unlike the pool area, as you can see, there are more people in the TV area so its a way to keep things from getting cluttered, makes sense?" Rachel said when she looks at Richard while Nicole listened in.

"I believe so." Nicole said as Richard slightly nod his head at Rachel.

"Alright, as for the final area, this area is for VIP workers here, workers who did a lot for this place so if you work here long enough, you'll get to come here but a sneak peek can't hurt." Rachel said when she gestured for everyone to follow her into the VIP room… and when they did… Richard and Nicole blushed when they saw many men and women on massage tables… naked… getting their bodies rubbed down or sexually massaged by men or women… some even have same gender people massaging people of the same gender and even doing things that would be blush inducing like one woman giving a man on a table a handjob or a man fingering a woman's folds and ass at the same time on another.

Yuki giggled as she saw the reaction on Richard and Nicole's faces as they blush brightly at the sight.

Though two women walking up to Musashi and Yuki did get everyone's attention, they were both cloud people who looked like twins and wore Cheongsams with heels.

"Master Musashi, Mistress Yuki… are you here for a relaxing time?" The two said while Yuki shook her head.

"Maybe another time Frost and Rose, right now were giving these two a tour of the place before we take them to the *Arena.*" Yuki said which made the now identified women giggle when they heard that as Musashi nods his head.

"Same here I'm afraid, would have to be another time before my wife and I enjoy your company." Musashi said with a teasing tone to his voice when he flirted a bit with the duo.

Frost giggles.

"No worries Master. Though I have to say these two look cute enough to eat." She said when she eyes Nicole and Richard.

"Indeed, especially that pink bunny there… hope the rumors about rabbits being quick recoverers in sex are true." Rose said in a teasing way while licking her lips which made Nicole blink while she looks to see how Richard was doing… she was pretty fine right now since she knew nothing would take Richard from her but flirting… was a new one for him when it came to other women so…

Richard was now blushing like a tomato since before meeting Nicole, no woman, or girl in a sense had taken interest towards Richard let alone flirt so he had no idea how to respond to that.

Yuki giggles when she heard all that while Frost looks at Nicole.

"Though this pretty pussy here does deserve a good petting, shame they are not VIP's here." Frost said which made Yuki chuckle more when Nicole blushed quite a bit from the teasing.

"Well… while we can't give them the VIP treatment per say… but what do you think honey?, let the two in here one time to see whats its like here so they can work to have VIP treatment if they decide to work here?, should give them an idea of what Frost and Rose can do when they really want to give a person a happy ending… and would be a good end for the day after the *Arena*... they may need the relaxing after that kind of experience… Richard mainly since I know Nicole is a tough woman." Yuki said with a smirk on her face when she looks at Musashi… though Nicole and mainly Richard looked confused.

Musashi gave it some thought before he responding.

"Why not? Once the day is over, if they show interest, then I can welcome them aboard however, they'll need to work hard to earn the V.I.P treatment." He said with a smirk.

"Fair enough, seems Richard and Nicole have an appointment with Frost and Rose later today before we leave, want to make an appointment with a lady while I get one as well?" Yuki asked with a smirk on her own face while Frost and Rose giggle at the scene.

Richard and Nicole blinked when they heard that as Musashi chuckled.

"Alright by me."

"Great, see you later Frost, Rose, we will see you later, Rachel, please lead the way to the *Arena.*" Yuki asked when she looks at Rachel.

Rachel nods her head at Yuki before she motions the rest of the group to follow her.

Everyone did follow her before the group heard giggling behind them from Frost and Rose and the group followed Rachel through quite a number of doors and other things before they found a set of very large double doors that looked durable compared to the others and Rachel looks at Nicole and Richard when she went to a fancy looking touchpad and picked it up while she scrolled through some things when she walked to the duo and held out a touchpad made pen to Nicole.

"Here, unlike the paperwork we do, this is electronic, top of the line and made to help with the more private signing process with the confidentiality agreement, I'll refresh it when I pass it to your husband." Rachel said to Nicole who took it and after admiring the tech, she wrote her signature on the tablet and passed it back to Rachel who, after making sure things were right, submitted the digiwork and refreshed the screen and passed the now blanked digiwork to Richard for him to sign.

Richard blinked as he held the technology in his hands for a moment as he looked at it before he uses the pen to write his name.

Once he passed the tablet back to Rachel, she looked it over and submitted it and nods her head as she sets the tablet back on the nearby stand that it was on.

"Good… oh and should have read the fine print but fine to tell now but now we are not liable for any damages you get here in the *Arena* so in case you want to try and sue Master Yuki and Mr. Yoshida just in case, you can't now, gotta love the digital life in this case… no papers to rip up." Rachel said which caused Nicole and Richard to blink at that while Musashi chuckles… technically no one lied about hiding anything after all.

Yuki chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Now that we got things settled, shall we head inside Rachel?"

"Indeed Master Yuki." Rachel said when she and Yuki walked to both sides of the door and placed their hands on some hidden panels which glowed and the doors opened as a result.

"Only females may unlock this door for clan issues on Master Yuki's side with females being the ones in power here, no exceptions, Mr. Yoshida can't even get through the doorway but he doesn't mind since Master Yuki normally lets him in anyway, Nicole can now that she is registered as a guest but if you want to be let in, you'll need a second female, but the door past this room is for clan members only, so only Master Yuki and Myself can enter, so the *Arena* is the final stop on our tour." Rachel said when the group entered the room and saw that it was massive beyond belief… and while it was massive, there was only 9 other groups here… though to Richard and Nicole's shock, many people were actually fighting and what not and in one case, a man actually forced a woman on the ground and started to have sex with her while some women even did the same when they forced the man to the ground or made them submit.

"As you can see… in a nutshell this room is technically a battle for dominance, males can make females submit to them and the same can be said in reverse, same for same gender pairings but that is only if you are into that sort of thing, the main reason for the secondary signing and yes… everyone here agrees to keep quiet about this so no one has a reason to complain." Rachel said when she saw some worried looks on Richard and Nicole's faces.

Said duo, though worried, we're blushing brightly at the scene before Richard had this thought.

'_What did we put ourselves into?'_

"Now then, considering that Master Yuki and Mr. Yoshida brought you two here, seems like they want to see how well you two do in a fight and depending on if you win or lose, you could either dominate them or submit to them in the ring." Rachel said with a serious tone to her voice.

Richard and Nicole blinked after hearing that.

"W-Whoa! Wait a minute… I don't know any karate moves or been to an actual fight. I don't think I'll last a second in there." Richard said.

"Oh don't worry about that, for guys like you, you'll get a handicap of sorts, if you can land one good hit on me or throw me to the ground, you win the round and can do whatever you want to me… and as long as you don't give up, aside from a timeout which will result in a draw or win or loss depending on how damaged we look then the match could go either way, Nicole won't get the same treatment when she is fighting me or my husband, after all she is strong and my husband is as well, wouldn't get a woman like me with good looks alone after all, the time limit for each match is 5 minutes and the points needed for a win aside from a full on forfeit is 3 points per fighter for beginners, 4 for more advanced people and finally 6 for high ranked fighters, the first to three, four, or six wins in that order… though there is a twist, as you can see some matches are still going on even with people who have less than the required points… simply put you can force your opponent into sexual acts during the match and the timer is paused when that happens, though if the opponent breaks away, then the timer resumes for the match, and its an automatic loss for the one who comes first and has to do whatever the winner demands." Yuki explained when she tied her hair into a ponytail.

Nicole and Richard blinked a few times after hearing Yuki explain things though Richard still feels a bit scared but not before blushing a bit when he actually thought how cute Yuki was with her hair tied.

"Well that's all well and good, but mind if I give Richard some tips since he's well… you know… and doesn't have his round body anymore to withstand hits." Nicole asked Yuki when she points at the thin Richard, normally Richard would power through hits thanks to his added blubber but now that it was gone… he was technically a normal rabbit man right now.

Yuki did give a thoughtful look on her face before speaking.

"Alright then."

Nicole nods her head before she walked over to a far away wall while Richard followed, and when Nicole saw that they were alone, Nicole looks at Richard.

"Alright Richard, let's be honest, in terms of combat, you stink… like grade A stink at least compared to Yuki and I, but considering how things are here, no one will have ill will if you try and force yourself on Yuki… long drawn out fights are not your thing, and while nice, you're now thin body isn't built for taking hits thanks to the lack of fat on you, it would be one thing if you were fully buff again or gained weight to allow you to take hits so you'll need to try and outsmart Yuki… now tell me what do you know about her?, I told you plenty about her in the past when we were kids and while she is an adult, she does have habits I have noticed." Nicole asked when she crossed her arms.

Richard was making sure to remember what Nicole told him about Yuki in the past before speaking up.

"Um I know that you two where friends in the past and she was friendly before the revenge thing that made her fearsome and… ambitious. Ummm… I also remember that you're both martial arts masters."

"Yeah… and?... try and remember Richard, Yuki the reason for her revenge was because she lost to me when we were younger so she went to train, and considering the revenge thing, she is easy to anger, and considering what she tried to do, she would not hold anything back so she may try and trick you in this match… however you can use her anger to your advantage if you know how to do so… you do it daily to me so it shouldn't be too hard for you… just channel your inner annoying self that you had locked away for awhile and you should do well." Nicole said when she tried to help Richard with a good way to deal with Yuki.

Richard was a bit quiet for a moment before he looks at Nicole.

"Okay. I… think I can do it."

"Alright, remember what Yuki said, you just need one hit or grab or something so all you need to watch out for is getting hit or slammed onto the ground, though thanks to the fact that time is paused when she… you know… and you have infinite chances to get one good hit in before time runs out… expect a lot of domination from Yuki just in case." Nicole said when she warned Richard about that issue.

Richard gulps a bit after hearing that.

"R-Right."

"Good, and good luck honey." Nicole said when she gave Richard a light kiss on the lips before she pulled away with a smile and walked back to Musashi and Yuki.

Richard blushes from the kiss before he walks towards the duo as well.

"Done with the pep talk?, a spot in the *Arena* is open so let's get started, I want to see what gets Nicole purring… after all seeing is one thing, but feeling is another." Yuki said in a teasing way when she licked her lips sensually and walked out and into the *Arena* away from other people here.

Richard blushes a bit after seeing the way Yuki licked her lips before the pink rabbit looks at Nicole.

"G-Good luck to you too honey."

"Well Musashi and I talked and we want to see how your fight goes first, besides looking at the space here, would make sense for us to take your spot after you two have your fun, right Musashi?" Nicole said before she looks at her boss who chuckles a bit.

"Indeed… besides I would like an audience for when I have fun with your wife… not to toot my own horn but I wouldn't have married Yuki if I was weak, like she said I'm not just a handsome face… but that's for later so I can show my skills… now… good luck bunny boy… you'll need it since you are facing a woman who can match or surpass your wife if given the chance… and Yuki has gotten stronger since the last time she fought your wife." Musashi said which made Nicole blink and actually looks a bit nervous for Richard right now.

"Gee thanks." Richard said before he nervous starts heading towards the arena.

When Richard got to where Yuki was, she took a moment to let Richard get close and chuckles when she saw how nervous Richard looked.

"Oh don't worry Richard, I won't do anything too damaging too you so just try and have fun with this." Yuki said when she tried to help Richard relax.

Richard took a moment to be calm before he lightly nods his head at Yuki.

Yuki nods her head at Richard and lightly bowed to the pink rabbit before she got in a combat stance.

Richard jolts before he lightly bows at Yuki before trying to get into a stance.

A moment later, Rachel got between the two and raised a hand.

"Ready…" Rachel said while Nicole and Musashi moved to stand near the duo and Rachel lowered her hand.

"Fight!" Rachel said when she moved back and lowered her hand right before Yuki shot forward and gripped Richard on the shoulder and gripped the front part of his Gi where it wouldn't rip and tossed Richard over her shoulder and onto the ground while Nicole flinched when that sounded like a big impact and Musashi grins at what his wife did while Richard's eyes widen to comical levels and lets out a low groan when he felt so much pain in that one attack.

'_Oh boy… I am not gonna make it.' _Richard thought as he groans while getting up.

Though that surprised Yuki a bit, even if she did hold back, that move would have taken most men out then and there while Rachel looked surprised.

"W-What the?, how did he get up that fast?" Rachel asked while Musashi hummed.

"Well if you heard about how destructive their children are, would make sense for Richard to be at least durable enough to withstand that no matter the figure that he has and he did get with Nicole here who could be Yuki's toughest rival to date so another testament to his stamina at least." Musashi said right before Yuki charged Richard and gave him a palm strike to the gut, not hard enough to actually cause harm but enough to knock the wind out of Richard who stumbles back while he held his aching gut but still stands on his feet which made Yuki wonder if she should use a bit more power in her strikes.

Richard hold onto his gut a bit before thinking to himself.

'_Remember Richard… gotta beat Yuki at her own game or something by doing one thing I'm good at.' _He thought before looking at Yuki.

"T-That the best you got?... My Nicole's fists can cause more damage than that."

Musashi and Yuki blink at that while Nicole smirks a bit when Richard was now doing his own thing while Yuki's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Pardon… you are the one who is on the end of a beating and have yet to throw one hit at me." Yuki said when she was falling for the bait.

Richard gave a light chuckle.

"Oh I was only testing you and I gotta say… not impressed."

Yuki's eyebrow was really twitching now.

"Oh really?... well how strong we talking here?, I did say I would hold back so this could be my low gear moment… really want to feel what a high gear punch is like?" Yuki said when she cracked her knuckles ominously while she gave a scary grin.

Richard lightly gulped but still hold his ground.

"Wait?... you were holding back this whole time? Wow… that's not cool."

That caused a tick mark to appear on Yuki's head before she looks at Rachel.

"Hey Rachel… just in case… we have the med team on standby right?... after all accidents happen." Yuki said when she had enough and decided to take the kid gloves off here and now.

"Indeed Master Yuki." Rachel said before they heard Richard speak.

"Well that's good. Because you're gonna need it when you're gonna cry for breaking a nail."

That… caused Rachel to gulp while Yuki's white cloudy body starts to turn dark like Musashi's.

"Oi Nicole… not sure what you told your husband and if this was your plan… **when our turn comes up… better expect to have a sore ass when I'm through with you... In the meantime I got an idiotic bunny to knock some sense into before I show him a new meaning to rough loving."** Yuki said when she cracked her knuckles which caused thunder like noises while Nicole gulped when it seems the plan backfired… badly….

Richard blinked a bit when he saw that.

'_Oh boy… did I go too far?' _He thought.

Though that was answered when Yuki charged at Richard faster then he could blink and he got a wide eyed funny look on his face when Yuki buried her fist deep in Richard's gut which caused everyone to flinch… so much so that if it wasn't for the comical nature of Elmore and the world its in, Richard would be deader than dead when Yuki's fist went so deep that her fist vanished and it went halfway up to her forearm and Richard fell back onto the ground with a groan while Yuki blew on her knuckles like it was a gun and smirks at Richard when she starts to return to normal.

"So… think I was holding back now?... now… unless you want to feel more pain… I suggest you surrender and get ready to get that cock of yours pleased in interesting ways." Yuki said when she grins at Richard when she looks down at him.

Though Richard blushes, he still groans before speaking.

"Y-Yeah… I give up."

Yuki chuckles before she points to Richard's pants.

"Good… now pretend the Gi shorts are like a pair of underwear, you can slip your cock through the front that way." Yuki said before licking her lips when she looks at Richard's Gi shorts.

Richard blushes brightly after hearing that before he nervous brought his hands to his Gi shorts and then a moment later, fished out his dick.

Yuki chuckles while she licked her lips at the size.

"Hehe, nice… remind me, how big are you again?" Yuki asied when she leaned down and lightly used a finger to tap Richard's dick on the side which had it wobble thanks to it getting erect in no time flat.

Richard shudders at the touch.

"N-Nine and… h-half inches long and 2 in width"

Yuki chuckles when she gripped the cock now and strokes it to work it to full length.

"Good… all the better for me to have fun with." Yuki said with a grin on her face while she stroked Richard off rather aggressively.

Richard shudders again before he let out a groan and a moment later, he felt his dick get erect.

Yuki smirks when she saw that and got on her knees before she leaned down and starts to lick the tip of Richard's dick to see how it tastes while she hums a bit at the flavor while she stroked Richard off more.

Richard let out a soft pleased groan as he starts to enjoy this feeling before he had this thought.

'_W-Wow… I know I fucked some women when I went into heat and even though I agreed to do things like this with Nicole… it's still surprising that I, a married man, getting my dick licked by not only a friend of Nicole, but also the wife of my wife's boss… and it actually feels good.'_

Yuki then switched from licking Richard's dick to sucking it when she took more than half down her throat while Nicole blushed at the sight when she watched what was going on as she sat next to Musashi and looked to him to see how he was doing right now.

Musashi sat with a neutral look but he enjoyed watching his wife do her thing.

Richard, who groans again, let out a slight moan from this action before he actually placed his hand on Yuki's head and petted her.

Yuki however just didn't care if Richard petted her or not and smacked his hand away before she bobbed her head up and down at a faster rate so she could get more of his cock into her mouth.

Richard, who groans again, didn't like the way Yuki swatted his hand before seeing how much she want his cock.

So the pink rabbit did this surprising move by grabbing Yuki's head with both hands and just forced her to take all of his dick in her mouth.

Yuki just got a surprised look in her eyes while Richard forced her head down again and again which resulted in her deepthroating his dick again and again and she couldn't stop Richard while he got closer and closer until…

Richard groans before he floods Yuki's throat with his cum.

For a bit, Richard rides out his orgasm before he tapped off around the 15 second mark and lets Yuki's head go and she pulled her head back and coughed a few times to show how rough Richard was with her right now.

Richard panted a bit.

"H-How do… y-you like it… M-Miss… hand smack."

Though what he didn't expect was Yuki quickly gripping his dick with both her hands and she had a slightly angered look on her grinning face.

"You want to play like that then… well if you like getting rough, then let's get rough and see how well you like an oversensitive cock getting stroked without mercy." Yuki said before she stroked Richard's cock with both her hands at a rapid rate before he could recover.

Richard's eyes widen before he groans loudly at the aggressive stroking on his dick.

"F-FUCK!"

That caused Yuki to stroke Richard off more and more while she could feel him getting close, but before he could recover, Yuki gripped his cock with a tight iron grip with both hands and stopped Richard from cumming again.

"Oh no you don't… you broke the rules when you forced me to deepthroat your cock when you were not allowed to… you're not gonna cum again till you fuck my pussy which is gonna happen soon." Yuki said with a dominant tone to her voice when she moved to get over Richard while she had a hand grip the base of his dick to keep him from cumming while she opened the front of her Gi shorts to show her pussy to Richard while his cock was aimed at it.

Richard's eyes widened after hearing that.

"O-Oh God. I'm sorry! Please!"

"Sorry but no mercy to rule breakers!" Yuki said while she lowered her body and slammed herself balls deep onto Richard's dick with a groan while she lets Richard's dick go when it calmed down before Yuki starts to ride Richard's dick aggressively.

Richard was now groaning very loudly which everyone at the arena can hear.

"Oh Richard." Nicole said as she was now worried for her husband.

Though no one noticed Yuki or Richard since many others were in similar situations while Yuki keeps riding Richard's dick and could feel him quickly getting close again and this time didn't stop him from getting closer and closer while she rides his dick more and more until…

Richard grinds his teeth before he groans loudly and climaxed hard in Yuki's pussy before a bunch head straight to her womb.

Yuki just moans from the feeling while she waits for Richard to ride out his orgasm while she grins at the rabbit man below her.

Took Richard almost 25 seconds before he grunts and finally taps off.

Yuki just chuckles when she got up from Richard's dick and saw that it was still hard.

"My my, seems like you got stamina at least… lets see how you like it when I use my ass next." Yuki said with a grin when she removed her shorts entirely to show her well toned ass to everyone.

Richard blushes brightly when he saw that and wanted to speak but was too busy catching his breath but his dick on the other hand had a mind of its own when it twitched in excitement.

That caused Yuki to grin when she knelt down and after aiming Richard's dick at her asshole, she slammed herself balls deep and rides Richard's cock again with her tight ass this time.

Richard groans loudly again as his hands formed fists on the ground while at the edge of the area that Yuki and Richard used, Musashi chuckles as he watched.

"That's Yuki for you. Your husband really shouldn't have tried to dominate her since he surrendered. Though he still has a lot to learn." He said to Nicole.

Nicole… didn't have much to say about that since she did hear that the loser had to do what the winner asked while she looks at the sight before her with a slight blush on her face… though she did notice Musashi's shorts shifting when he was getting an erection in his gi.

Musashi noticed the look before smirking.

"See something you like?" He said to the blue feline.

Nicole jolts a bit from that while she wasn't sure what to say… though she did nod her head a bit since she wasn't exactly hiding things from Richard anymore.

Musashi chuckles a bit.

"Well not to worry. When it's our turn, I'll make sure you'll get plenty of my dick in you. Hopefully by then you and Richard would agree on joining this dojo fully if you remembered the card I gave you." He said before he had his hand on the blue feline's ass and rubs it.

Nicole jolts while she blushed at the touch while she just lets Musashi feel her ass up while she watched as Yuki keeps on riding Richard's cock with her ass as it tightened more and more on his cock.

Richard kept on groaning and moaning at the rough riding before looking at Yuki.

"P-Please forgive me! I didn't mean to break the rules!"

Yuki just chuckle while she keeps riding Richard's dick.

"I'm sorry but this place is where winners make the rules and losers just follow them, and you broke that rule so now I'm punishing you!" Yuki growled out with a grin on her face while she rides Richard's dick more and more until…

Richard painfully groans before he fires his load inside Yuki's ass.

Yuki groans from the feeling when she had her own orgasm then and there while she and Richard ride their orgasms out while she squirts a bit onto Richard's stomach.

Richard grunts before tapping at the 25 second mark before trying to catch his breath.

Yuki also tapped off as well before she got up with a small groan and Rachel raised her hand.

"The winner is Master Yuki." Rachel said which caused Yuki to wipe some sweat from her brow and grabbed Richard's ankle and drags him from the ring and towards Nicole and Musashi, she didn't even care if she went pantless while she carried her shorts in her free hand while semen dripped from her holes.

"Hope you liked the show you two, as soon as the cleaning crew clean the spot, you two can fight it out and we can see who gets to dominate who here, just remember not to pull a stunt like this loveable idiot here and try and fight back when you lose." Yuki said when she looks at a stunned and panting Richard with Musashi and Nicole doing the same for a moment while Rachel got the cleaning crew that would work to clean the spot that Yuki and Richard were at.

Musashi chuckles at his wife.

"Oh not to worry honey. Nicole and I WON'T do something like that. And I'm sure Richard here learned his lesson." He said with a smirk.

All Richard could do was groan while he recovers while Nicole looks at him with some worry.

"Will… he be okay at least?, can't have the kids wonder why Richard is all wiped out like this after all, even with baby sitters and all that watching the kids." Nicole asked when she looked at her husband with some worry.

Musashi chuckles again.

"No to worry Nicole. He just needs some rest and he'll be good as new."

"Either that or some good loving TLC from Frost or Rose, they could put some pep in anyone." Yuki said when she lets go of Richard's ankle while Nicole knelt down next to him.

"Well… thats good, shame I couldn't record this." Nicole said while Yuki giggles.

"Oh don't worry about that, if you look over there, you'll see a security camera, if you want you can take an edited video of what's going on right now home later that showed what happened between the four of us." Yuki said when she points at a nearby security camera that was near their spot.

"I see… well that saves some time and what not… though seems the cleaning crew got done with the cleaning it seems." Nicole said when she saw that the cleaning crew was leaving the spot Richard and Yuki were at which caused Musashi to get an amused look on his face.

"Then I guess it's our turn then." He said before getting up.

Nicole nods her head before she gave Richard a quick peck on the cheek before she went to get in the ring with Musashi while Yuki, after getting her ass and pussy cleaned with a rag handed to her by Rachel, sat on the ground next to Richard after she equipped her Gi shorts.

Richard was only able to turn his head so he can see both his wife and Musashi entering the ring.

A moment later, they got in combat stances but while Richard knew Nicole was tough… he saw how massive Musashi was right now compared to his wife and while he knew she was strong… Musashi was not a pushover if he married Yuki and she vouched for his strength… now the real question was this… was he stronger the Yuki or equal to her?

Rachel looked at the duo as Musashi looks at Nicole.

"Good luck Nicole. Hope you give your best."

"Same to you, not sure if you are stronger then Yuki or not, but I won't make it easy for you." Nicole said while she waits patiently when Rachel got ready to signal for the start of the match.

"Alright, first this match will be until one fighter surrenders or until one fight manages to get 6 points." Rachel said when she raised her hand.

"Ready!" Rachel said while she held her hand up before she brought it down and gave the signal to start.

"Fight!" Rachel said while she quickly moved out of the way while Nicole kept an eye on Musashi while she stays in a guarded stance to see what he would do first.

Richard, who lays on the ground, was feeling nervous for his wife before he saw Musashi charge at Nicole with a bit of lightning speed thanks to his lightning like nature.

Nicole managed to jump away before she sent a kick towards Musashi's side, though it worked to some extent with sending him off course from her, she closed one eye and knelt down to rub her shin when it felt like she kicked a brick wall after getting through some fluff and quickly stands up when Musashi looks at her with an amused look.

"Just a word of advice, my wife and I spar a lot even when not here to keep in shape, while I may not have the same win record compared to her, I have beaten her a few times in a fair fight and thats from me being able to take a hit, you'll have to do better than that if you want to harm this kind of body which is tough on the inside but pleasantly soft on the outside." Musashi said when he flexed a bit with a grin on his face.

Richard was a bit shocked after hearing that.

'_Uh oh.'_ He thought before gulping.

Though Yuki smirks when Nicole got into a guarded stance again while she tries to think of a way to damage Musashi.

Musashi however smirks before he charges at Nicole again.

Nicole dodged the charge again thanks to her smaller frame, she was still trying to figure out a way to damage him but had an idea while she waits for him to charge him again.

Richard watched the scene go down before Musashi tries to strike Nicole with a punch.

That caused Nicole to step towards Musashi and when she saw the fist sail by her, she gripped his forearm and roars when she tossed Musashi over her shoulder and he was slammed onto his back similar to how Richard was, but unlike Richard, Musashi's landing caused the ground to rumble from how large Musashi was and everyone bounced a bit and for added measure, Nicole jumped and did a spinning axe kick to Musashi's gut to see how that would work.

Richard and Yuki were a bit shocked after witnessing Nicole flipping her boss.

However, Musashi was able to stop the attack before grabbing Nicole's leg.

Nicole's eyes widen from that while she used her other leg to try and kick Musashi's hand off her leg but had trouble thanks to how… puffy he was and his natural strength holding her leg.

Richard couldn't believe that Nicole's kick was caught as Yuki smirks a bit.

Musashi chuckles at Nicole's reaction.

"Not bad. My turn now." He said before he tosses Nicole to the ground but not too much.

Nicole groans from the impact but quickly rolled to be on her feet again while she had one eye closed and one knee buckles so she fell to one knee for a moment, but she managed to get back on her feet when she saw Musashi do the same… Yuki was able to beat him a few times if she heard right… the question is how… she just need to figure that out and she would have a good chance of winning.

As Musashi got to a stance, Richard tries to cheer Nicole on.

"You can do it honey! Kick his cloudy butt to the sky!"

Though Nicole smirked, she quickly ignored Richard for now to focus on Musashi while she waits for his next move, though if charging was his only maneuver, she had another idea to work with that.

Musashi however wasn't moving as he knew Nicole would move away from his charge.

Though that started to work in Nicoles favor as well when she managed to recover, and this time starts to charge Musashi oddly enough, but this time in a zig zag pattern when she starts to move around him constantly.

Musashi blinked a this as Richard smiles before Musashi uses a powerful stomp to make the ground around him to shake.

That caused Nicole to stumble a bit which made her fall onto the ground with a groan since she didn't expect that and tried to slowly push herself back up while she rubbed her head.

That gave Musashi a chance to give a nice kick to Nicole but made sure it wasn't too damaging.

Nicole used an arm to block the hit and was forced to roll away when she rolled on the ground thanks to said kick and managed to get onto her feet when she used the momentum to bounce to her feet and hands before she charged Musashi again, this time circling him again, but now at a quicker rate and used the speed to hit Musashi in the back of his legs which forced him to his knees and Nicole used a powerful tackle to knock him flat on his face while she used a spinning axe kick again on his head this time with a serious impact, she knew it or the ground wouldn't cause much issue thanks to his cloud like nature but his brain would be jumbled a bit from the blow which would give her a moment to think of a plan when she jumped away, though when she did she saw Musashi try to push himself to his feet, he stumbles which caused Nicole to run to Musashi and used a quick backhand to hit his chin and made his head snap to one side for a moment, further shaking his brain and making him more disoriented when he fell onto his ass as a result.

As everyone watched, Richard cheered Nicole on while believing she got this in the bag.

Though Yuki smirking did get Richard's attention.

"Trust me Richard, Musashi won't go down that easily… ever hear of drunken boxing?" Yuki said while Musashi got to his feet and stumbles around a bit as a result.

"Drunken... Boxing?" Richard as he looks at Yuki.

"To put it in simple terms… its being able to fight while intoxicated, or in a state that would normally impair a person normally…" Yuki said as Nicole starts to charge at Musashi while Musashi starts to wobble on his feet ominously.

Richard blinked a few times before looking back at the match as Musashi wobbles a bit more.

Thats when Musashi wobbles away from Nicoles next kick and bent backwards while he gripped her leg and with some funky movement, he slammed Nicole onto the ground hard this time.

"GAH!" Nicole groans out loudly while she laid there for a moment as Rachel walked near the group.

"Current points are as followed for the match… Nicole managed to get one throw, two hits, and one knock down with Mr. Yoshida, four points for her, Mr. Yoshida on the other hand has two throws, one kick, so the points are 4 points to 3 in Nicole's favor, the match continues with two minutes left on the timer." Rachel announced while Nicole managed to get to her feet when she wondered how she could take this behemoth down… though she did have an idea of sorts since sexual techniques were allowed and smirks at the dazed but recovering Musashi.

Richard gulped since his wife needs to something others Musashi might come out as the winner.

Musashi was able to recover from his gaze before looking at Nicole.

"Alright Nicole… time to end this."

"I agree, it's getting a bit boring so… why not make things more interesting." Nicole said with a grin as she just ripped off her Gi and showed her nude body to Musashi while she held her Gi in her hands.

Richard, Yuki and Rachel were a bit shocked to see Nicole pull such a move as Musashi, who didn't see that coming, smirk a bit.

"Well… two can play that game then." He said before he ripped his own gi before being nude as well.

Though what Musashi didn't expect was Nicole charging at him and in a comical manner, throwing her Gi right at Musashi's face and circled him when he tried to get the Gi off while he felt something hug him from behind and a moment later, felt something rub both sides of his dick which showed that Nicole had latched on from behind with Musashi and was using her feet to rub his dick from base to tip, thanks to his soft body before his muscles, she could get surprisingly deep with hugging his waist with her legs and before Musashi could do anything with his arms, Nicole gripped his wrists with her hands and pulled them back so that Musashi couldn't use them thanks to the iron grip that Nicole had.

Musashi blinked a few times.

"H-Hey!" He said before he tries to shake Nicole off.

Nicole just smirks while she keeps rubbing her feet on Musashi's dick while her tail went to play with his balls.

"What?, you heard Yuki… as long as we don't get too damaging, anything goes as long as its physical… even sexual moves… if I couldn't beat you in a straight up fight for now, might as well go another route… oh and don't try and fall back, you may break your own arms if so." Nicole said with a grin while she could feel Musashi pulse between her feet and pulled Musashi's arms back a bit more to show that his arms were mainly aimed at the ground to prevent Musashi from pulling any body slam like tricks.

With Richard, Rachel, and Yuki in the meantime….

Yuki had a smirk on her face when she saw that and knew that Nicole had Musashi right now, if she made him blow once then it was her win, simple as that.

Richard actually didn't expect Nicole to do that before remembering what Yuki said before he had this thought.

'_Dang… wish I thought of that when I was against that… crazy dominating bitch.'_

Rachel in the meantime was blushing at the sight, while back with Nicole and Musashi, Nicole could feel Musashi throbbing more and more between her feet as she held on for dear life when Musashi keeps on trying to shake her off while her tail keeps on fondling his balls.

Musashi groans as he kept trying to shake Nicole off while at the same time tries to hold back his climax.

Though it was too late when Nicole keeps on rubbing her feet harder and harder on Musashi's dick while she pulled his body back and his dick aimed so that it was angled upwards and away a bit right before Musashi threw his head back and groans loudly when he came hard from his dick while Nicole keeps on rubbing the sides of his cock while Musashi keeps on cumming through the air while Yuki blushed brightly at the sight with Rachel doing the same.

Richard was surprised at the sight as Musashi groans as he rides out his orgasm.

It took Musashi 20 or so seconds to ride his orgasm out before Rachel quickly raised her hand in the air.

"The winner is Nicole Watterson." Rachel announced while Nicole chuckles as she got off Musashi who was recovering from the orgasm just now while Nicole walked next to him.

Richard was happy.

"Way to go honey!"

"Don't cheer just yet bunny boy, Nicole still needs to claim her prize like I did with you remember?" Yuki said with a smirk on her face to Richard.

Richard was now feeling he was put in a dump because after hearing Yuki speak, Richard lost all sense of cheer now.

Yuki however smacked Richard upside the head.

"Alright what is the matter with you?, every time I mention Nicole getting it on with someone you look like someone just killed your pet or something, its not like she would leave you and its just for fun for the most part." Yuki said when she was getting annoyed with Richard and his moping.

"I know that. Sometimes… I still need to get used to things and plus… you had to bring up the prize claiming part." Richard said.

"Look, you may not like it, hell you may despise it, but does Nicole look like she is getting harmed by this?, for all you know this could be a good stress relief for her since she deals with a lot on a daily basis, and even if you lost to me, it wasn't to bad since I heard from Nicole that I'm your first woman aside from her to have fun with you… and while I admit I got a bit carried away, you did break the rules and made me choke on your cock and I got my payback to make us even, so believe me, you got nothing to worry about here or anywhere because at the end of the day, Nicole will always come back to you no matter what." Yuki said to try and get Richard out of his funk.

Richard took a bit to calm down after hearing that.

"Well… you're right about that." He said as he remembered what Nicole said to him back at Mr. Rex's shower.

"Indeed, now just enjoy the show because your wife is about to get her reward." Yuki said when she gestured for Richard to look back at the area.

Though Richard also remembered what Mr. Rex said before he looks at the arena.

He watched as Nicole walked in front of a panting Musashi.

"So… since I won… guess that means I get to boss you around for a bit before we leave this ring huh?... well how about we get started with you eating me out as a warm up." Nicole said with a grin on her face when she turned and bends down so that she was on all fours in front of Musashi and her round ass was seen by the Rainbow factory owner.

Musashi lightly chuckles.

"Very well. I'm yours to command... Mistress." He said before he brought his face to Nicole's folds.

He then stuck out his tongue before he starts to lick her folds.

Nicole shuddered when she felt that and just relaxed her body while she lets Musashi do what he wants when he ate her out.

Musashi kept on licking Nicole's pussy before he decides to add a little charge to his tongue after Musashi slides it inside.

"O-Oh fuck!" Nicole moans when she felt that while she grinds her folds on Musashi's mouth so she could feel more.

Musashi mentally chuckled as he enjoys hearing Nicole's moans as Musashi kept this action going as he added more electric charge on his tongue.

Nicole keeps on moaning from the feeling while her folds start to twitch and tighten on Musashi's tongue again and again whenever he keeps on sending his tongue deep into Nicole's folds.

Musashi even brought his hand to Nicole's bud before he plays with it and gave it a little electric feeling.

Nicole jolts while she lets out small purrs every now and then while she keeps getting closer and closer thanks to Musashi's actions before she yowled when she came hard on his tongue and into his mouth while her arms and legs shook from the feeling.

Musashi smirks as he kept going to make Nicole's orgasm stronger.

Nicole rides out her orgasm for a bit more before she tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while she tried to recover.

Musashi chuckles as he pulls his head back before licking his lips as he enjoys the taste of the blue feline's juices.

Nicole pants for a bit more before she looks back at Musashi to see how his dick was to see if he was up for more since he blew a big load with her feet earlier.

Luckily for her, Musashi's dick was still erect and ready for more.

Nicole gulped once before she looks at Musashi.

"Alright Musashi, I want you to pick a hole and start fucking away till you blow in me, I got birth control pills so no worries about knocking me up." Nicole ordered while she wiggles her ass at Musashi a few times while she lifts her tail out of the way of her holes again.

Musashi licks his lips as he already picked the hole he wanted before he gets behind Nicole and grabs her hips before Musashi starts to rub his dick at Nicole's folds after aiming it.

Nicole shudders at the feeling while she waits for Musashi to start as her juices lubed his dickhead up.

Musashi smirks lustfully at Nicole before he pushes his dick inside Nicole's pussy.

Nicole grits her teeth and groans when she opened her mouth when she could feel her boss's cock spread her folds wide while her pussy gripped his cock with an iron grip thanks to her training with Mr. Rex and his massive size.

Musashi groans at how tight the feline's pussy was as he kept pushing his dick deeper into her folds.

Nicole groans as she felt that and after a minute or two, Musashi felt Nicole's cervix when most of his dick was deep inside of Nicole and she groans when his dick pushed against her cervix a few times.

Musashi groans again before waiting for Nicole to adjust to his dick.

After a minute or so, Nicole managed to adjust to Musashi's cock and a moment later, she looks at Musashi and nods at him with a slight blush on her face.

Musashi nods back at Nicole before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Nicole's pussy with gusto.

Nicole moans and groans when she felt that and thrusts her hips back to meet with Musashi's thrusts while her pussy gripped his cock tightly each time he went deep inside of her.

Musashi groans a bit loud at the tight grip which made him thrust his dick harder before he leans down and gropes Nicole's breasts from behind.

Nicole moans from the feeling while she could feel Musashi getting close as time went on while with Richard and Yuki…

Yuki was grinning when she watched her husband have some fun which did get her a bit turned on before she looks at Richard to see how he was doing.

Richard blushes brightly as with the way Nicole moans from having her pussy fucked by her boss which surprisingly made the pink rabbit feel turned on the show.

And thanks to the lack of pants or at least the covering… his dick went to full power in no time which made Yuki smirk when she gestured for Rachel to come to her for some reason.

Rachel blinked in confusion before she walked towards her Master to see what she needed.

Though Yuki gesturing for Rachel to lean down did cause Yuki to whisper in Rachel's ear for a moment which made Rachel blush when she wondered if that was really OK with Yuki.

Yuki in turn nods her head which made Rachel nod before she looks at Richard, and without him knowing, Rachel snuck up from behind Richard and around him to his side without him noticing since Richard was focusing on watching Nicole getting the dicking of her life right now from her boss.

Yuki smirks a bit while Richard was still oblivious to what was happening as he continues to watch Musashi and Nicole going at it.

Though he did jolt when Richard felt something warm and wet touching the tip of his cock and when he looked down, Richard blushed when he saw that it was Rachel doing the deed when she licked Richard's dick and starts to work her way to the base of his dick and back to the tip to focus on the tips for a bit.

Richard would've said something but instead he groans with the way Rachel was licking his dick.

Rachel in turn used her hand to lightly stroke his cock while Rachel fingers her own pussy for a bit while Richard, who was getting overwhelmed by the pleasure, fell onto his back while Rachel opened her mouth and took half of Richard's cock into it before she starts to suck Richard's cock while Yuki watched for a moment and had this thought when she felt amused right now.

'_Hehe, that'll keep him from getting worried so much. Sooner or later he'll enjoy getting pleasured by another woman as Nicole has her fun.'_

Yuki then smirks more when Rachel got over Richard in a 69 position and used her free hand to undo the lower front part of her Gi and really went to suck Richard's cock and her cloudy folder were in full view of Ricard and closer to his mouth.

Richard blushes brightly when he saw Rachel's folds and had a feeling he was supposed to do.

Instead of feeling nervous, Richard lets his instincts take over and had his mouth attached to Rachel's folds and starts licking it like a pro.

Rachel moans from the feeling and bobbed her head at a faster rate while she used her free hand to fondle Richard's balls.

Richard groans a bit from that before he shoves his tongue inside Rachel's pussy and really ate her out like if it was Nicole's pussy.

Rachel groans from the feeling and keeps on sucking Richard's cock more and more while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Richard groans before feeling his dick fire his load inside Rachel's mouth as Richard kept eating her pussy more.

That caused Rachel to cum hard on Richard's face while she drank his load without issue while she keeps fondling his balls to help feel better through the orgasm.

Richard groans as his climax got stronger as the pink rabbit gave Rachel's pussy the same treatment to make the cloud girl's climax stronger as he use some serious tongue work.

That caused the duo to ride out their orgasms while Rachel tapped off around the 15 second mark while she keeps on sucking Richard's cock and waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Richard taps off a few seconds after as he slurps up any remaining juices from Rachel's pussy.

Rachel then pulled her head off Richard's dick and when she saw it was still hard, she moved to sit on Richard's lap and raised her hips before she aimed Richard's dick at her pussy and lowered herself with a groan when she felt Richard's cock enter her folds.

Richard was a bit surprised when he saw Rachel do this before he groans after feeling his dick enter her pussy.

Rachel in turn hums a bit when she got Richard's entire cock inside of her before she starts to bounce on Richard's dick with groans and moans while Rachel played with her own breasts as Yuki chuckles when she watched the sight before her.

Richard blushes as he saw that but enjoy the sight before he grabbed Rachel's hips and starts thrusting his dick up hard as best as he can.

Rachel moans more from that while the camera turned to Nicole and Musashi as Musashi fucked Nicole harder and faster as Nicole could feel Musashi getting closer and closer until...

Musashi groans loudly before he floods Nicole's pussy with his spunk as he squeezes Nicole's breasts.

However, what Nicole didn't realize that Musashi made sure to give his load an electric boost as it goes into the blue feline's pussy.

Nicole moans before she came hard on Musashi's cock which made her pussy milk his cock while she rides out her orgasm.

Musashi groans more as he rides out his orgasm while giving Nicole's pussy more cum as it starts filling up Nicole's womb.

Nicole's stomach starts to bloat a bit from the amount before he tapped off and pulled his dick free from her folds and semen flowed from her pussy which made Nicole groan from the feeling.

Musashi pants for a bit before chuckling.

"F-Fuck that felt good."

"Y-Yeah… man you… are virle… how have you and Yuki not have multiple kids already I'll never know…" Nicole said before she pants for breath.

"Hehe, oh Yuki and I have talked about giving Masami a sibling or two. But it has never come up. I still enjoy my time with her nonetheless." Musashi said.

"I-I see… W-Well… unless you are done, I suggest we get out of here, either Yuki and I are gonna fight or we might as well head to that VIP room to see those ladies named Frost and Rose." Nicole asked while Musashi chuckles.

"Oh… I got another round in me… all for that tight ass of yours." Musashi said while he aimed his cock at Nicole's asshole and shoved himself inside which made Nicole groan loudly when she starts to moan and groan as her toes curl on the ground when she felt instant pleasure with her ass right now when she was on a pleasure high.

Musashi let out a pleased groan before he starts pounding Nicole's like there was no tomorrow.

Nicole just moans and groans from the feeling while her ass tightened on Musashi's cock while she just lets Musashi fuck her while she wondered what he was thinking right now.

'_Fuck this ass feels so good. Nicole's husband is one lucky guy. I know I love my wife to death but if it was possible… maybe in a different life… I would've taken this one as a second wife… or a concubine.'_

Nicole was no mind reader when she just keeps moaning and groaning from the feeling as Musashi fucked her ass hard and faster until…

Musashi groans loudly before he pushes his dick deeper inside Nicole's ass before climaxing hard inside.

Nicole moans loudly from the feeling while she came hard again on Musashi's cock which caused her ass to tighten greatly to milk his dick for all he had.

As Musashi groans more from the tightness, he leans down and let out small kisses on Nicole's neck.

Nicole just blushed a bit while she rides out her orgasm before she tapped off around the 15 second mark.

Musashi groans before he taps off but his dick still stayed inside Nicole's ass for a moment as Musashi placed a few more kisses on Nicole's neck.

That caused Nicole to shudder and what not while Musashi's cock fell free from Nicole's ass and Nicole felt Musashi's sperm flow out of her and onto the ground as a result which made her shudder from the pleasure.

With Richard and Rachel…

Rachel at this time was riding Richard at a fast pace and keeps riding him more and more while he got closer and closer until…

Richard grinds his teeth before he groans loudly and thrusts his dick up as hard as he can before he climaxed hard deep inside Rachel's pussy.

Rachel groans from the feeling and she came hard on Richard's cock while she waits for Richard to ride out his orgasm.

Richard held Rachel's hips as much as he can before he finally stops climaxing.

That caused Rachel to finish cumming before she stands up and moved away from Richard with sperm leaking from her folds while Yuki looks at the weakened bunny rabbit with an amused look as Musashi walked over with a tired Nicole.

"Seems that fight will have to wait for next week dear, seems we need to take these two to Frost and Rose for some TLC and get our own before we leave." Musashi said when he placed Nicole next to Yuki and Musashi gets dressed in his Gi real quick.

Yuki chuckles a bit as she looks at her husband.

"Indeed dear." She said before looking at Rachel.

"Did you enjoy your time with him Rachel?" She said with a smirk.

Rachel blushed a bit before she nods her head at Yuki.

"Indeed, though he is nothing compared to Mr. Yoshida and his magnificent cock." Rachel said when she blushed a bit when she said that in front of Mr. Yoshida.

Yuki blinks a bit before teasing Rachel.

"Oh ho… having a thing for my hubby's cock?"

Rachel blushed while she had trouble speaking for a moment but managed to get this out.

"W-Well… n-not many are like Mr. Yoshida here… big… powerful… and well… manly." Rachel said with a blush on her face while she looked everywhere besides in Musashi's direction.

Musashi and Yuki blinked after hearing that before grinning a bit Rachel.

"Well then, perhaps if you're not busy, I'm sure Musashi here can give you want you want. Isn't that right dear?" Yuki said.

Rachel blushed brightly at that while Musashi chuckles.

"Hehe, indeed dear… though would have to be on free time obviously, Nicole is one thing when she and I can have fun in my office and I have sound proofing in my office, no one can hear us, but would be hard to explain to someone stopping by every day and would have to make the time work so Masami won't know for now… but I don't see why I can't give her a good time every now and then if she gives a call in advance." Musashi said with a teasing grin on his face which made Rachel blush more while she leaned back a bit.

"B-But I don't want to impose, you two are important people here and I'm still a student to Master Yuki." Rachel said when she felt really shy right now.

Yuki chuckled before she got close to Rachel and lightly grips her chin and have her look at Yuki's face.

"You wouldn't be imposing. Even if my husband and I are important people, doesn't mean we won't deny anyone from having fun with us. So even if you are my student, if you want to have fun with Musashi… all you have to do is ask."

"Indeed… hehe, so why not start by you following me to the VIP resting area, and after you help me get these two too frost and Rose… you can give me a very deep and… intense massage to help me relax." Musashi said while he smirks at the blushing cloudy face of Rachel which caused her to nod in agreement when she couldn't trust her voice right now.

Yuki chuckles before putting her Gi shorts back on.

A moment later, after getting Richard and Nicole dressed, they carried the duo back to the VIP room and back into the massage area while Yuki looks around and saw Frost and Rose nearby.

"Hey Frost, Rose, need some TLC help with these two, I put the pink one through the ringer and Nicole here beat my husband but couldn't outlast him in sex from how tired she was." Yuki said when she gestured to the tired Richard and Nicole that were being carried by Rachel and Musashi.

Frost and Rose, who were at first surprised to hear that Nicole beat Musashi in combat, giggles at Yuki.

"Don't worry Lady Yuki. We'll give them plenty of TLC." Rose said.

"Indeed Lady Yuki, please place them on the tables here and we will get to work, will you two need any tables?" Frost said which made Yuki hum.

"Hmmm… actually Frost… mind if I help you with Nicole… got a surprise for her that may help her relax more." Yuki said with a lustful look on her face since she didn't get to have a turn with Nicole yet.

Frost blinked a few times after hearing that before chuckling.

"Why of course Lady Yuki. More the merrier."

"Great, and Rachel here may need some help with my husband… she's willing to give him a happy ending but she doesn't have the training yet for the massage part, mind sending an extra woman over who knows how to so my husband can relax properly?" Yuki asked Frost and Rose to see if they had anyone in mind.

Frost and Rose had thoughtful looks on their faces before Rose chuckles.

"We could send… Azure over."

"Hehe, great, should be good as well if she wants to help with giving a happy ending as well, that husband of hers working here as well?, I believe his name was Cedric, should be working today with a female client in the teaching section right now." Yuki said when she remembered Azure was a cat like being with black fur and Cedric was a blue furred wolf man.

Frost giggles.

"Oh he's definitely working today Lady Yuki."

"I see, well let's get started, shall we?who wants the pink bunny for themselves?, might as well let you two decide who goes with who." Yuki said when she had Musashi and Rachel place Nicole and Richard on some massage tables.

Frost and Rose looked at the duo before Rose raised her hand.

"I'll take the handsome bunny Lady Yuki."

"Alright, looks likes its you and me, Frost with Nicole." Yuki said when she starts to strip from her gear so she could get ready.

Frost licks her lips as she watched.

"No problem with that Lady Yuki. This is going to be exciting."

"Yup, now just to get the duo awake…" Yuki said when the scene went to a few minutes later with Nicole coming too.

"Hmmm… W-Where am I?" She asked as she opens her eyes a bit but her vision was a bit groggy.

Though she did feel a pair of hands rubbing her body in a gentle and relaxing way and as she starts to come too, she saw much to her rising blush a nude Frost and Yuki while they worked her sore body good.

Frost noticed Nicole awake before giggling.

"She's awake Master Yuki."

"Hehe, I can see that, so Nicole, how you feeling?, sorry if we woke you but considering you and I never got a turn and I wanted to give you a happy ending to remember before you leave, might as well mix it in while Richard gets it good from Rose and my husband gets it good from Rachel and another employee here." Yuki said when she grins at Nicole.

Nicole, though surprised to find out where Richard is, blushes brightly after hearing Yuki explain.

"O-Oh… I see."

"Yeah, as you can probably feel, you are already naked, we already used some relaxing but fur friendly oils on your body, how you feeling?" Yuki said while she and Frost keep rubbing Nicole's body gently while their fingers danced on her body near her sore spots and her pleasurable spots.

Nicole continues to blush brightly while at the same time feels a bit better.

"S-Surprisingly… I feel much better than before."

"Hehe, good, and since you are awake and better then before… want that happy ending from the two of us?, if you look to you left, you'll see that Richard and my husband are well underway with their own happy endings right now." Yuki said when she grins at Nicole.

Nicole blinked before she turns her head at the direction that Yuki said before Nicole's eyes widen and blushes brightly at what she saw.

She saw that both Richard and Musashi were getting massages from two nude women on top of them, one was a black furred feline woman, while they rubbed their backs and what not while under the table, Nicole could see Rose and Rachel under Richard and Musashi respectively while they stroked or sucked the cocks when the two men poked their dicks through some holes in the table to do so… seems Rose called in a bit of help since she couldn't massage Richard from under the table.

Richard and Musashi groans as they not only enjoy the massage but also loved having their dicks sucked off.

Though seems they were getting close because after a moment, Nicoled saw Richard and Musashi groan and came hard in Rose and Rachel's mouths while they shudder on the massage tables.

Rachel and Rose hums as they enjoy the taste of the male duo's cum while waiting for Richard and Musashi to tap off.

Though before Nicole could watch that, she jolts and groans when she felt her pussy and breasts getting rubbed and looked to see that Frost was smirking at Nicole like Yuki was who was rubbing her folds lightly.

"So… ready for that happy ending?... I got a surprise on my end that I worked on just for you and for a few special females if you want to see it." Yuki said cryptically which even confused Frost a bit when this was new for her to hear.

Nicole didn't know what Yuki meant but surprisingly… she did want to receive her happy ending before looking at Yuki.

"I-I'm ready."

* * *

**Warning/ Warning/ Futa alert/ skip to next line if you want to skip the lemon here**

* * *

All Yuki did was smirk when she steps back and a moment later, her cloud like body shifts a bit so that a phallus shaped bit appeared on her body before it mimicked Musashi's cock in shape and size… did Yuki just grow a dick?

Frost was just shocked when she saw what Yuki just did as Nicole's eyes widen in shock.

"D-Did you just…" She said before stopping as she still couldn't believe what she saw.

"Form a cock?, yeah, I'm made of clouds remember?, and is this really the most shocking thing you have ever seen in Elmore?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nicole blushes in embarrassment.

"W-Well… No. But it's still surprised me."

"Really?, I've heard you can shapeshift as well to some extent, think it was from this orange lady with a blue stuck up kid and you tried to bite the woman's head off… Figured everyone in Elmore has some kind of shapeshift like trick or two." Yuki said when she remembers seeing more then a few people who can shapeshift depending on the circumstances… ThThat would be the case to think since Yuki moved back into Elmore recently.

Frost blinked a bit after hearing that as Nicole blushes more.

"W-Well I could shapeshift… just only when I'm angry."

"Still proves my idea that everyone here can shapeshift depending on the situation, but we can talk later, for now… How do you want me to help you relax?, your wish is my command." Yuki said with a smirk on her face while her cock throbbed a few times near Nicole's head.

Nicole blushes a bit brightly as Frost licks her lips.

"I-I guess you can start with… a… tit fuck."

Yuki smirks when she heard that.

"Hoho… Seems this kitty wants some tasty cream it seems… Frost mind warming this pussy's pussy up for me?" Yuki asked when she grins at Frost.

Frost chuckles before grinning back at Yuki.

"It would be my pleasure." She said before she got on the table and was now looking at Nicole's folds after Frost was on top of the blue feline's legs.l

Yuki smirks at that before she got on top of Nicole and placed her cock between Nicole's breasts.

"Hehe, time to see how well you work that mouth again." Yuki said when she used her hands to press Nicole's breasts together and Yuki moans from the feeling that Nicole gave her.

Nicole groans a bit before she does it again when she felt Frost already licking her folds.

Yuki then starts to thrust her hips and her dick was thrust between Nicole's breasts again and again while she fondled Nicole's breasts.

Nicole groans a bit loud before she starts to moan a bit from these actions.

Frost kept licking the blue feline's folds for a few moments before she shoves her tongue inside Nicole's pussy before Frost really ate her out.

That made Nicole moan a bit more as her toes curled a bit.

For a bit, Yuki and Frost keep their actions up while Frost could feel Nicole get wetter and wetter as time went on while Yuki got closer and closer while her dick keeps touching Nicole's face and nose.

Nicole blushes as she felt Yuki's dick hit her face as Nicole moan more.

It wasn't long before Nicole did this surprising move as she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the head of Yuki's dick.

Yuki moans from that and thrusts her hips at a faster rate when she enjoyed getting sucked off by Nicole.

Frost continues to eat out Nicole's pussy before Frost uses one hand to play with the blue feline's bud.

That made Nicole moan and groan a bit loud even though it was muffled as he bobs her head hard on Yuki's dick before Nicole uses her tongue to lick the head.

Yuki grunts for a moment from the feeling while Frost keeps eating Nicole out while she could feel her getting closer and closer as Yuki throbbed more and more in Nicole's mouth before Yuki tossed her head back and groans when she came hard in Nicole's mouth, filling it with plenty of sperm.

Nicole blinked in surprise as she didn't expect Yuki to have cum though she couldn't tell if it was synthetic… or real.

Nicole didn't have time to think before she starts swallowing Yuki's cum as best as she can.

Yuki groans while she rides out her orgasm before she tapped off around the 15 second mark with a groan and with her body shaking a little, she got off Nicole for a moment to let her breath when she pulled her cock free of Nicole's mouth, though an after shock of pleasure made one more shot of sperm shoot from Yuki's cock and hits Nicole in the face for a moment.

Nicole closed her eyes as she lightly moans from feeling Yuki's cum on her face.

Yuki shuddered a bit from the afterglow before she held a rag out for Nicole to use when she got it from one side of the massage table.

"Hehe, sorry about that, only virgin part about me is this dick right now so bit of a quick shot right now." Yuki said with a smirk on her face.

Nicole blushes a bit after hearing that.

"N-No worries. Though I was surprised you can produce cum… That is real cum right?"

"Hehe, oh yeah, it's real alright, had a doctor test it and I can knock up anyone with this big staff of mine… Good thing you are on the pill though so no half sibling for Masami." Yuki said while she smirks at Nicole while her cock quickly got erect in no time flat.

Nicole blushes brightly when she saw that.

"Y-Yes. Good thing or Gumball and the rest would have big questions to ask." She said though blushed brightly at the thought of being knocked up carrying… Yuki's kid.

Though it somehow gave an odd feeling in her body.

Though before Nicole could think about it, she shudders it when Frost ate her out at a more aggressive pace to help finish her off.

Nicole shudders more before groaning as her pussy gets wetter and wetter.

Frost in turn keeps on eating and Nicole out before she adds one finger to Nicole's pussy to finger her while she moved her head to suck Nicole's and bud.

"O-Oh fuck." Nicole said as she moans a bit at the pleasure she's getting.

Yuki smirks while she lightly strokes her cock for a bit before she could see Frost went to lick at Nicole's asshole.

Nicole jolts a bit before she shudders and groans from that action as her moans sounded… exotic.

Yuki grins at that while Frost stuck her tongue in Nicole's asshole and wiggles it around like her tongue was like a snake.

"F-Fuck!" Nicole groans after feeling that while blushing a few times.

That causes Frost to continue to eat out Nicole more and more while she could feel the blue cats orgasm getting closer and closer while Nicole gripped the massage table with her claws and toes when Frost keeps on pleasing her until…

Nicole grinds her teeth a bit before she groans a bit loudly and climaxed from her pussy which caused her to squirt a bit on Frost's face.

However the Cloud woman just lapped the juices up when she gently licks Nicole's pussy with sensual moans while she waits for the cat woman to tied out her orgasm.

It took Nicole about 15 seconds before she finally taps off and pants a bit for breath.

Frost pulled her head away from Nicole's folds before she looks at Yuki.

"She's ready Milady, I'll step back for now." Frost said when she got off the table after licking her lips clean.

Nicole pants a bit more before looking at Yuki for a moment after hearing Frost say that.

Yuki just smirks and approached Nicole.

"Very good Frost, maybe I have my fun with Nicole and send her home, you and Rose can help me… practice my sword skills so I'll fair much better with Nicole next time." Yuki said when she gave Frost a lustful smirk.

Frost giggles before returning the look.

"Sounds like a plan."

Yuki nods her head before she looks at Nicole to see how she was doing.

Turns out Nicole was fully recovered which meant that she was ready for what comes next since her folds were soaked.

Yuki chuckles at that before she licks her lips.

"Now then… how do you want to take my virginity Nicole?, I'll let you decide." Yuki said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Nicole blushes brightly after hearing that.

"W-Well… I guess you can… take my… p-pussy for a spin."

"Great… pick a position so we can start." Yuki said while she walked to the table and her cock looked iron hard right now.

Nicole blushes more.

"I-I'm fine like this." She said.

"Great, spread those sexy legs then and let's get started." Yuki said while she placed a hand on the table and got ready to get on.

Nicole lightly nods her head at Yuki before she spread her legs and shows the cloud woman her folds.

Yuki grins when she hopped into the table and knelt as bit so she was over Nicole, and while she stroked her cock to keep it hard, she game Nicole a lustful look.

"Final thing… slow and gentle or fast and hard?" Yuki asked while her cock leaked a bit of precum which showed how turned on Yuki was right now.

Nicole blushes when she saw that before looking at Yuki.

"Slow and gentle… at first and then… you can go fast and hard."

"Alright, better relax then." Yuki said while she leaned over Nicole and aimed her dick at Nicole's folds before she rubbed the head on the soaked pussy to get her cock lubed up for what's to come.

Nicole shudders at the feeling before she took a moment till she was relaxed.

"Okay… I'm ready."

Yuki nods her head before she slowly pushed her hips forward and Yuki groans from the tight feeling when she felt her dick go deep inside of Nicole's pussy.

Nicole groans as she felt Yuki's dick enter her pussy. It was like if Musashi was fucking her again.

When Yuki got deep enough to touch Nicole's cervix, Yuki starts thrusting her hips at a slow and gentle pace like Nicole asked for while Yuki made sure to hold her orgasm back since she was technically a virgin with her cock right now.

Nicole lightly groans a few times as feels Yuki's dick going in and out at a steady pace which caused Nicole to slowly enjoy it.

That caused Yuki to lean down more and plants gentle kisses and what not on Nicole's neck to really help her feet good while she used her hands to play with Nicole's breasts.

Nicole blushes a bit before she starts to moan as she begins to feel more relaxed.

That caused Yuki to fuck Nicole gently while she slowly speeds up her thrusts while she used a rougher grip on Nicole's breasts.

"Oh fuck." Nicole said before she moans more as she really starts to enjoy this pleasure.

Yuki in turn thrusts her hips a bit harder before she surprised Nicole when she put Nicole into a mating press position and jackhammers her cock in and out of Nicole's pussy and into Nicole's cervix again and again while she smashed her lips onto Nicole's lips while the position had Nicole put fully under Yuki in a submissive way when Nicole had no way to break free.

Nicole was a bit shocked to be kissed by her friend before moaning loud and since she had no way to break free, Nicole decides to go with it and returns the kiss after wrapping her arms and legs around Yuki to make the cloud woman thrust deeper.

For a few minutes, Frost watched as Yuki fucks Nicole more and more while Yuki keeps on with the intense thrusts and Yuki could feel herself getting close but keeps on going with her thrusts while she wondered what Nicole thought right now.

'_O-Oh wow… T-This feels… amazing. Even if its surprising that she's my friend and my boss's wife. Just never thought she can actually grow a dick… and stuff. I may have done things with Musashi… I wouldn't mind if Yuki needs more fun time with me… just need to make sure to beat her next time.'_ Nicole thought as she tightens her hold on Yuki while keeping the kiss up before Nicole actually used her tongue and licks Yuki's for permission.

"_F-Fuck… really need to practice with Rachel and other women before I go to Nicole again, about to blow…" _Yuki thought while she fucked Nicole at a faster and harder rate until she moans deeply into the kiss and pushed her dick so that it busts into Nicole's womb before she filled it with her sperm while Frost on her end blushed when she saw how hard Yuki was cumming when her dick throbbed, pulsed, and even wiggles a bit thanks to her cloudy nature.

Nicole moans loudly into the kiss as she feels her womb getting bloated before climaxing hard on Yuki's dick after the blue feline's pussy gripped it tightly as Nicole tightens her hold a bit harder as she kissed Yuki more.

That caused Yuki's tongue to fight with Nicole's while she keeps groaning more while semen bursts a bit from Nicole's folds and onto the massage table for a moment right when Yuki tapped off with a groan while she enjoyed the afterglow and keeps kissing Nicole as a result.

Frost blushes more at the scene as Nicole, who taps off, kept the kiss going as her tongue fight Yuki's tongue as Nicole rubbed Yuki's back with her paws.

For a minute or two, the two make out a bit more before Yuki pulled away from the kiss and pants for breath while she pulled her cock free of Nicole's pussy and chuckles when she saw how much that leaked from Nicole.

"Wow… gotta say… didn't expect that much… well hopefully I can make much more after some practice so when next time happens… I won't be such a two shot kinda girl." Yuki said while her dick turned flaccid and vanished from her body when her body reformed to not have a dick anymore.

* * *

**Futa moment over/ I repeat Futa moment over**

* * *

Yuki then got off the table while she smirks at Nicole while Frost walked over to Yuki and passed her a robe which Yuki equipped.

Nicole pants for a bit before looking at Yuki with a slight smirk.

"Y-You got that right. Hopefully next time we do this again. Gotta make sure to bring extra anti-pregnancy pills just incase because with how much cum you let out, you would've definitely knock me up."

Yuki chuckles at that before she gave Nicole a sly smirk.

"Yeah, wouldn't want an extra fuzzy cat kid running around now do we?, though if that did happen, I'm sure Musashi and I wouldn't mind paying Alimony as long as we get to keep having fun with you, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get your clothing, had to get them washed first and they should be done when you woke and Frost here has to give your body one last run down to make sure all the kinks in your body are taken care of." Yuki said before she walked away after winking at Nicole.

Nicole blinked a few times before she blushed brightly when she imagined Yuki actually knocking her up and later Nicole would see herself holding a baby that was part cat and cloud.

Frost giggles at that while she approached Nicole with a bottle of oil in her hands.

"Well you heard Milady, time to get the final rub down to see if you are as relaxed as you look now." Frost said with a lustful tone when she adds some oil to her hands and approached Nicole with a lustful look in her eyes which gave Nicole time to have one last thought.

'_Oh boy.' _Nicole thought as she blushed brightly as she sees Frost coming closer.

When Yuki came back a bit later, she saw Nicole a blubbering mess after Yuki entered the VIP room and saw Frost smiling at her and bows to Yuki.

"I finished the massage Mistress, hopefully if she gets the VIP treatment, I can do this again, she was a walking pile of stress but hopefully I got it all out of her." Frost said which made Yuki chuckle.

"Well after she earns the VIP treatment she will come here most likely, anyway she still coherent enough to talk with me or did your magic fingers cause her to go into a relaxing coma?, maybe I should get my own massage after Musashi and I get Richard and Nicole home." Yuki asked with a grin on her face.

Frost giggles.

"You know it'll be my pleasure to help you relax Mistress. As for Mrs. Watterson here… she can walk though thanks to my special touches, she'll be in a stumbling mess."

"I see, well then, mind helping me with playing dress up with Nicole here before we help her up?, seems Richard and Musashi are nearly done with their happy ending with Rachel and Rose." Yuki said when she glanced to see that Musashi was on his back while Rachel rode his cock while Richard got the same treatment from Rose while the other two women were rubbing their shoulders.

Richard and Musashi groans a few times as Frost giggles.

"Gladly Mistress." She said with a cute smile.

That caused Nicole to see a giggling Frost and Yuki approach her while they held various parts of Nicole's outfit… but thanks to her greatly relaxed body, she was defenseless when they start dressing her… though Yuki and Frost did take some moments to feel her up a few times while they keep gigging every now and then.

Nicole would blush brightly but couldn't do a thing about it so she had no choice but to let the duo finished dressing her.

By the time they were done, Nicole was back in her original outfit while Richard and Musashi had filled Rose and Rachel and were now getting their cocks cleaned while the two women working with them used slightly damp rags to wipe their bodies real quick in gentle ways.

Richard had panted a few times while blushing from the cleaning.

"M-Man… that felt g-good Rose."

Rose, after taking a moment to stop licking Richard's cock, chuckles when she used a spare rag that was passed to her to wipe Richard's dick clean.

"Thank you for the compliment, my sister and I were trained from a young age to do stuff like this so our skills or top notch in recovery with massages and in sexual acts, hopefully if you get the VIP treatment, I can do this again to you, but until then, I'll be just wishing you luck in your endevors." Rose said when she used the rag to clean Ricard's cock and balls.

Richard blushes a bit.

"W-Well… at first I was a bit nervous… maybe scared after a few things happened but I'll admit… this place is… not that bad and… I won't mind coming back here. But only if Nicole is okay with it. She and I are a team of sorts."

Rose giggles when she heard that and whens he finished cleaning Richard's cock, she smiles gently at the pink rabbit.

"Well if that ever happens, I'll be glad to serve you when the time comes, now since you are clean and pretty relaxed, I suggest getting dressed, seems your wife is done with her session with Yuki and my sister and it seems Mr. Yoshida is finished as well with Rachel and Azure it seems… Azure is the black furred cat women with Rachel, pretty good friends and what not, and if I can be honest, similar to Nicole and Yuki from years ago when they were friends, though obviously Rachel seems to have a thing for Mr. Yoshida if that kind of sight is seen." Rose said when she giggles when she saw Musashi pulling Rachel in for a small kiss while the cat woman, Azure, giggles a bit at the sight.

Rachel blushes but moaned into the kiss before returning it while Richard was shocked.

"W-Wow… I did catch a glimpse of her blushing at Musashi but didn't expect to see that. Don't know what I would do if I got kissed by another woman."

Rose just grins when she leaned in after getting over Richard and kissed him on the lips out of nowhere while the woman with her giggles at the look on Richard's face.

Richard's eyes widened like dinner plates as he didn't see that coming while blushing brightly like a tomato.

Rose keeps the kiss up for a moment before she pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Earn full VIP privilege… and I'll do much much more… but until then, time to get dressed." Rose said when Richard's clothing was brought to them by another person and gently set on the massage table after Rose got off to make room for Richard.

Though Richard was still in his shocked state since he still couldn't believe he got kissed by a woman who was not his wife.

Rose giggles again before she walked away after getting her Cheongsam passed to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got more VIP's to attend to, these ladies will help with getting you dressed, see you next time bunny boy… or should I call you rabbit man?" Rose said with a grin as she walked away with her ass swaying too and fro.

Richard blushes as he sees Rose's ass shakes but was still able to speak up.

"C-Call… Richard."

Rose chuckles at that when she glanced at Richard.

"Well then Richard, see you next time." Rose said before she left Richar who was getting dressed by the two other women with him, and in no time flat, Richard was being walked to the car with Musashi, fully dressed, pushing him lightly while Yuki, also fully dressed, helped support Nicole to the car, and when they got in, they drive to the watterson residence and with Nicole mainly recovered, Yuki passed Nicole some tapes.

"Here, these tapes are edited to show what happened between Richard and I, you and Musashi… and hehe… our *first time* together, already labeled them so no need to worry about sorting later." Yuki said with a teasing tone to her voice as she fully passed the videos to Nicole.

Nicole plushes brightly when she heard that before thanking Yuki.

Richard, who blushed a bit brightly, was a bit confused on that last part though something caught his attention.

"Um wait, if you're taking us back to our house, what about our car?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be borrowing it when Musashi and I get back so I can get to Frost and Rose for some much needed TLC and practice since out of the four of us, only three got some good massage time… don't worry, I'll even give it a full tank of gas after that and if anything happens, Musashi can at least pick Nicole up and take her too and from work so it's not like Nicole will miss work, besides can either of you drive in your conditions?" Yuki asked when she smirks at Richard.

Nicole and Richard were blushing brightly knowing full well after their first experience at the Dojo, they weren't well enough to drive.

"N-No." Richard said as he blushed more as he still remembers what happened in the Dojo, including what Rose did when she kissed him out of the blue.

"P-Point taken." Nicole said while Musashi chuckles as he gets closer to the watterson residence, and aside from a strange car in front of the house, most likely belonging to Emerald and Maite the babysitters, everything… seemed intact… no blown up bits of house, no yelling neighbors… nothing.

"Hmmm… seems those babysitters worked their magic if this is their car, anyway, this is where we drop you two off, say hi to those babysitters for me and Musashi, we may ask for their number if they are good enough to keep your kids in line next time, Masami is getting to be a handful for our current babysitter… puberty and all that… real emotional rollercoaster when I was Masami's age." Yuki said when she remembered how emotional and what not when she was younger as Musashi parked the car in front of the Watterson residence.

Nicole lightly chuckles.

"I know the feeling. Anyway, thank you for driving us back and for… showing Richard and me… the Dojo." She said while blushing.

Yuki chuckles before she hit the button to unlock the car doors.

"No, thank you, lost a V-Card of mine with a… really good friend… so worth it, anyway you two better get going now and get some rest, not sure if you have other plans later but next week is mine and Musashi's time again, hopefully we won't have to leave home for quite a bit next time." Yuki said as she grins at Nicole, who blushed mainly from being able to get Yuki's V-Card earlier, but the duo was a bit tired so when they got out of the car after Nicole grabbed her bag, they stretched as Yuki popped her head out of the car window.

"Oh and Nicole, I meant what I said earlier that Musashi and I wouldn't mind paying alimony in case I accidently knocked you up, better make sure to take morning after pills just in case." Yuki said which made Nicole blush more as Yuki smirks at the teasing.

Musashi chuckled as Richard blinked in confusion.

"W-Wait… what?" Richard said.

"Like I said, in case I accidently knocked Nicole up, My husband and I would pay Alimony… I can shape shift by body so I can form a cock now… another reason I'm going back to Frost and Rose is so I can get more experience so I can really wow Nicole next time, anyway let's get out of here Musashi, gotta make sure the babysitter on our end isn't pulling their hair from their head by now." Yuki said with an amused tone to her voice and signaled for Musashi to get going while Nicole blushed even more when Yuki was pretty blunt with explaining things to Richard.

"Hehe, of course dear. So see you later you two. If you both plan to join the Dojo, you'll know who to call." Musashi said with a grin before he drove himself and Yuki home before Nicole and Richard can say something.

Nicole and Richard blink a few times while Nicole rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… that was something… right Richard?" Nicole said when she wondered what Richard was thinking when he heard about the possibility of Nicole being knocked up by Yuki.

"U-Uh… yeah. Though… I didn't know if I heard right but Yuki can… grow her… and she can actually… put a baby in you?" Richard said as he was blushing bright.

Nicole blushed a bit but she did nod her head to confirm Richard's question.

"Y-Yeah… she had tests done and seems she can knock a female up, had fun with her in the VIP area with Frost helping… seems she wanted to test it out on me no matter what it seems." Nicole said when she blushed more at her husband.

Richard was blushing brightly after hearing that.

"W-Wow…" was all he said.

"Yeah, anyway we can talk more later, we should check on the kids first and see if Emerald and Maite are OK." Nicole said when she walked to the front door… though while Richard did follow… he was still picturing an intense image in his brain that involved Yuki and Nicole in suggestive positions with Yuki having a cock and one without as well.

It was then that Richard had this thought.

"_Okay call me crazy but… am really find the thing with Nicole and Yuki doing things… hot?"_

That's when the duo enter the house and saw a brown furred and decently muscled cat man sitting on the couch while a pink quilled and surprisingly more muscled hedgehog woman a bit shorter than the cat man were on the couch while they were watching a movie before the cat man noticed Nicole and Richard.

"Oh hey you two, how was your outing?, Maite told me that Richard here was in on the more… secretive side that Nicole has now… and don't worry, the kids arn't here at the moment… its around… 7 PM right now, they went out to return a rented game 10 minute ago and got a call from Gumball that they will be back in 5, right Maite?" The Cat man said while he smiled at the hedgehog woman while he gently hugged her with one arm.

Maite nods her head at her husband.

"That's right Emerald." She said making Richard blink.

"I-I see. So they didn't do anything bad when they got back from school?"

"Hmmm… well aside from stopping them from making a stink bomb and trying to use a toaster and toothpaste to gain super powers which I don't get so don't ask, everything went smoothly, I called my second girlfriend and my brother so they could keep an eye on your kids so they won't be late in case something got their attention, you may remember them Nicole, Lillum and Demonga… Demonga is my fraternal twin brother who has black fur and was trained in various martial arts and combat styles since he was in the army, and Lillum is a shapely batwoman with some kind of other species mixed in, her family has plenty of ancestors… think she looks mostly bat with hints of either wolf or dog to give her an interesting look… those introductions are for Richard here since I can see where the question about them is coming from…. And yes they joined in on the fun with Nicole every now and then." Emerald said to answer a few questions from the get go before Richard could ask them while Nicole blushed brightly when she did remember the two quite well.

Richard, who was both confused and surprised, was blushing a bit brightly at this info as Maite giggles.

"So was your day okay you two?" She said with a smile.

Nicole blinks at that before she blushed a little.

"W-Well I can explain some of it… but can't talk about much… some of what we saw was hidden behind a confidentiality agreement… but we do have some videos showing some intense actions with My boss and his wife, Mr. Yoshida and Yuki, and with Mr. Rex as well… the one with Mr. Rex shows Richard's first time joining me in the fun, and the one with Mr, Yoshida and Yuki well… seeing is better then believing, if you want we could watch them later after the kids sleep or on the free days when they are at school and when you are not with other people." Nicole said which made Emerald chuckle a few times.

"Hehe, that an invitation for an orgy?... been awhile since Maite and I went to one… and considering Lillum and Demonga are stopping by… might as well let them know to join in most likely tomorrow… and who knows, we could invite your boss and his wife and we make one interesting tape to be seen later if you want Nicole." Emerald said when he teased Nicole a bit.

Richard and Nicole blushes brightly after hearing that as Maite giggles at her husband's antics.

"That does sound fun." She said as she snuggles a little closer to Emerald.

"Hehe yeah, anyway here is the usual bill, we can make a cut off the price if you make copies of those videos so Maite and I can watch them later, more so if you go with my orgy idea… hehe, gotta say this will be interesting… and seems like we should keep quiet about it… I can hear multiple footsteps approaching." Emerald said as his ears twitched and Nicole's did a moment later to show that they heard people approaching the door, same with Richard and Maite but it was still surprising for Richard since Emerald heard them before anyone else right as the door opened and Gumball, Darwin, and Anais ran in with plenty of bags from Joyful Burger followed by two others, one was a tall black furred and well muscled Cat man in slight Military gear, mainly camo shirt, long pants and boots and looked even more muscle then Emerald and had the same color eyes as Emerald, while the other was well… an extremely shapely bat woman for the most part who looked to be a bit taller than Maite with various bits of wolf like attributes here or there, she had long brown hair or fur, a cute black nose on her wolf like head complete with sharp fangs, full lips, as well as E to F sized breasts with well rounded hips and a perfect looking ass that had a long bushy tail, she had large bat like wings on her back while she wore a cute tank top that fit her well while she wore a skirt that barely hid her panties from view and had a dark red fur color to complete the look.

Richard blinked when he saw the military like cat man before blushing at the bat woman.

Maite playfully rolled her eyes at Richard's reaction before she spoke up.

"Hey Demonga, Lillum. Enjoyed your meal with the kids?"

"Hehe, indeed, though had to get a bit of an appetizer with Demonga beforehand before getting an actual meal that he paid for for everyone, how you doing with Emerald Maite… all alone here while no one else was here." Lillum said without any shame whatsoever as she sat and snuggles with Emerald on the other side while Demonga just leaned against the wall silently and looked at the movie, though Lillum made sure the kids couldn't hear her while Emerald placed an arm around her which surprised Richard greatly since… well… Emerald was doing that out in the open with two women and unless Lillum was going around like Nicole, then why would she be… doing things with his brother?

"This is still surprising in so many levels." Richard said.

"Well not as much as you would think, first off Demonga and I though fraternal are twins, so if something happened to me so that I couldn't have kids, Demonga could help with that and be a surrogate, granted I don't know much about DNA and I'm not sure if a fraternal twin has the exact same DNA that I do but could still raise a kid as my own, and don't worry, when Gumball and the others asked about why I have Maite AND Lillum when I was being a bit romantic with the two of them, I told them it was a custom thing overseas and adult circumstances have me take responsibility with these two so I can be as romantic as I want with these two cuties, still hard to find a priest who will allow a three way marriage but this situation can still work for us… right ladies?" Emerald said as he snugged his cheeks on Maite and Lillum's faces.

Lillum smiles when she rubbed her cheek against Emerald's.

"Yeah… though that turned into a nightmare quickly when the kids asked if they could try that with multiple people in the future… Maite had to explain that A, it wasn't fully accepted through the entire world so they would get funny looks or insults if so and B, had to wait till they were 18 at least before asking about that kind of stuff again… though for some reason Gumball looked more interested then Darwin or Anais… thought he had eyes only for that shapeshifting girl Penny from what I heard." Lillum said when she sounded a bit confused at the end while Nicole looked shocked.

Richard was more shocked and felt like fainting from this.

Maite noticed before speaking.

"Think we should give Richard and Nicole something to sit on? Not sure about Nicole, but Richard looks like he's about to faint or something."

"I see… well that side of the couch is open so there is enough room for you two to sit and rest." Emerald said when he points to the empty space on the couch while Gumball and Darwin ran in with various plates of food from Joyful burger.

"Hey mom, dad, glad you're home." Gumball said when he passed a plate of a hamburger with cheese and fries and placed it on Richard's lap while Darwin did the same with Nicole.

"Yeah, nice to see you Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad… hmm… why do you two smell so fragranty?" Darwin said when he sniffed Nicole's knees thanks to his height being near her knees.

Though before anything else could be asked, Demonga gave Gumball and Darwin pointed looks which made them jolt.

"Eat your food first then ask questions, besides your parents look tired so let them rest." Demonga said with a deep tone to his voice but he keeps a frown on his face while Anais brought in a tray with food for Emerald, Maite, and Lillum.

"Here you go, Demonga paid for enough food for everyone, can't let it go to waste right?" Anais said while she smiles at the trio before she gave her parents a smile.

Nicole looks at her daughter and smiles a bit as did Maite before Maite spoke.

"Thank you Anais. You're so sweet." She said before taking her portion of the meal.

"Hehe, yeah, wish I had a daughter like Anais, I would spoil her rotten and then some." Emerald said while he got his meal after he got himself free from Lillum and Maite.

"Yeah, wonder what she will be like when she is 18, pretty sure all the boys and girls will be coming to hit on her when she is older if she takes after her mother." Lillum said when she went to grab her own meal while Richard's eye twitched a few times.

Nicole sweatdrops before looking at her daughter.

"Thank you Anais." She said before taking a bite out of her meal.

Anais smiles at her mother before she went to the stairs.

"I'm going to turn in early, there is a test tomorrow for my class so I'll need to be able to focus, heard that Mrs. Simion is giving a test to Gumball and Darwin tomorrow as well so they should do the same if they don't study a bit before bed." Anais said which made Emerald rub his chin.

"Hmmm she does have a point, looks like from here on out its adult time kids, so Gumball, Darwin, as my last order as babysitter today, head on to bed so you can get a good night's rest, we will finish the meals and head on out after Maite and I get our payment from your mother." Emerald said when he gave Gumball and Darwin a fanged grin.

Gumball looks at Emerald and knew not to argue with him after last time.

"Y-Yeah sure. Good night everyone. Let's go Darwin." He said before he starts heading for the stairs.

"Alright, good night everyone and thanks again for the food Mr. Demonga, hope to see you and Mrs. Lillum again as well, hearing about that shared romance thing from overseas was interesting, especially for Gumball who seemed to have a bright blush on his face for some reason, maybe he has a crush on someone other then Penny." Darwin said before he walked by Darwin while Emerald and a few others like Lillum and Maite gave him amused looks while Demonga just looks at Gumball while Gumballs parents gave Gumball surprised looks, granted hearing about it once was one thing but hearing it again was another.

Gumball was blushing brightly after hearing what Darwin said.

"Uh… I have no clue what's he talking about."

"Riiiight… though word of warning Gumball… unless you want all the adults here to interrogate you good cop bad cop style about this possible mysterious 2nd lady friend you may or may not have a thing for… I suggest you run to bed… though you are fine with-!" Emerald said right before Gumball ran up the stairs so fast that a dust cloud like image of his shape was seen which poofed away which made Emerald chuckle.

"Well looks like it's just us adults now, so why don't we start planning for that adult party for later… eh Nicole?" Emerald said with a grin on his face as Maite smirks while Lillum and Demonga looked confused.

"Party?" Lillum asked which caused Maite to lean in and whisper in Lillum's ear which caused her to get a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh… that kind of adult party… yeah… I'll be there, especially since you have to be 18 and older to enter." Lillum said to give Demonga the message which he got and he gave a light but scary smirk when he looks at Nicole as well before he licked his lips.

Richard saw this and was a bit distured at the look even though it was for Nicole as said blue feline blushes from the look.

Though Richard lowly muttered something.

"_I think I lost my appetite."_ He muttered as he didn't touch his food.

Though no one noticed, Emerald did and he cleared his throat.

"Hey Richard, if you are not hungry, I'll take that off your hands." Emerald said with an eyesmile on his face while he slowly reached for the juicy… delicious… filling… nice smelling burger.

Richard blinked when he saw what Emerald was doing before he quickly grabbed the burger.

"Yeah sorry Emerald. You're a nice guy but this is my burger." He said before taking a bite.

"Hehe, fair enough." Emerald said before he went back to eating his meal while everyone else did the same for a few minutes.

Once everyone was done, Emerald, Maite, Lillum, and Demonga got ready to leave after Nicole made copies of the videos for Emerald to watch thanks to a special VCR Nicole had that allowed her to play videos on one deck but allow recordings on another.

"H-Here… just make sure no one else sees these alright?, and here is the pay for babysitting the kids today." Nicole said when she held the tape out and some cash… though Demonga got the money, counted it, and took about 25 from Emerald and Maite's stack of cash.

"For the food for 5 extra." Demonga simply said when he pockets the cash while Emerald sighs and just takes the rest and pockets it for splitting with Maite later while Demonga walked out of the house but not before he held a card out for Nicole.

"My number, Ex-Military now Merc, you need a job done then give me a call, I can work with cash… or a good time in bed… see you later and hope I get a call for that adult party later." Demonga said with a smirk on his face before he exits the house after he passed Nicole the card with his name and number on it.

Richard blinked after hearing that as he stood close by his wife before looking at Emerald and the rest.

"Thanks again for watching the kids."

"Eh no worries, considering that your wife can pay in multiple ways, its no trouble… though I still need to speak with Nicole on how she will pay me back for the *Paint incident*... but we can work things out later, right now its getting late and I have two beautiful women who need some serious loving when we get to my place, I'll get the car started so ladies, if you want to say anything else, now would be a good time." Emerald said while he pulled out some car keys from his pocket and walked to the fancy car.

Maite looks at Nicole and Richard.

"Well I hope you two get some rest and always know that me and Emerald will be more than happy to watch kids for you."

Lillum giggles when she heard that.

"Yeah… though good luck with Emerald, Nicole. Emerald was really steamed for a pink cat for a bit… don't worry though… I'll make sure Richard is well taken care of while Emerald shows you a good time." Lillum said with a teasing smirk on her face while she gave Richard a fanged lustful grin.

Nicole was blushing brightly after hearing that as did Richard when saw Lillum looked his way.

Maite sweatdrops before looking at the duo.

"Like Emerald said, we'll work things out next time."

"Yup, now come on Maite, we got some of our own loving to get too with Emerald at home, I call shot gun." Lillum said while she ran/ glides to the car and got in the front passenger seat.

"Damn… every time." Maite said before looking at Nicole and Richard.

"Anyway, night you two." She said before she starts heading towards the car.

The duo waved the trio off and watched as Emerald's car drove away when Maite got inside.

After that Nicole sighs before she looks at Richard.

"Want to just turn in early and you can ask questions tomorrow about Emerald and Maite and as well as Lillum?" Nicole asked with a somewhat tired look on her face.

"Yeah. Though honey, there were two things I have to say. 1) What do you truly think of the… _dojo?" _Richard said while whispering that last part in case no one else heard it.

"Well seems fun and… interesting to go to, I may stop by every week or so when I'm not needed." Nicole said while she smiles at her husband.

Richard blinked a few times after hearing that before taking Nicole's paw.

"Well if you're serious then… I want to join too." He said with a small smile.

Nicole smiles at that before she gave Richard a sly smirk.

"Well if you want to join me in anything right now, how about a trip to dreamland?" Nicole asked as she starts to walk Richard inside of the house.

Richard did blush but was feeling nervous.

"S-Sure though honey… There's something you know. Back at the… place… that massage helper, Rose… kissed me."

"Oh really?, how was it?" Nicole asked with no anger or anything in her voice.

Richard blinked in surprise.

"Y-You're not mad?"

Nicole just gave Richard a half lidded look.

"Richard, that would make me the biggest hypocrite in the world after all I've done with other men and women in Elmore, if the kiss with Rose felt nice you don't need to worry about that, I love you and no matter how much pleasure you and I get, that won't change." Nicole said before she pulled in Richard to silence him with an intense kiss with her tongue added as well to keep him from saying anything dumb right now since after everything that happened, Richard should be more or less alright now.

Richard was a bit surprised by this action though he felt dumb after remembering that Nicole did stuff like this before feeling relief that she had no problem with that so things were okay now before he returns the kiss and hugs her.

For a bit the two keep the kiss up for a minute before Nicole pulled away and smirks at Richard.

"Now if you want to try and mimic Emerald and get another lady in our family or some accident happens and you knock her up, don't blame me if the same thing happens to me, I have plenty of birth control and protection but things can happen… now then… let's get to sleep and talk more tomorrow, I feel like I can take on the world tomorrow thanks to that massage at the Dojo, like all the stress was taken from me and given a beating out back or something." Nicole said before she starts walking into the house again.

Richard was a bit shocked to hear that before picturing himself in Emerald's shoes though he shook his head since he doesn't think it'll happen or was too tired to think about it before follows Nicole to the house.

Though he did say this to his wife.

"You know honey, I thought you were so cute and sexy in that Gi. Reminds when we first met."

"Well then, next time I visit the Dojo if you are not able to or if we go together, I'll ask Yuki if we can take the Gi's we wear home next time, but now follow me to the bedroom or I'll leave you to sleep on the couch, I'm tired enough as it is and you being nice can be held back till later when we are full of energy… now unless you really want to sleep on the couch, then see you in the morning." Nicole said before she walked into the house with a yawn and left Richard at the door while she starts walking of the stairs to hers and Richard's bedroom.

Richard blinked when he saw the couch for a moment but the answer was obvious when he starts going after his wife after locking the door.

The scene then fades to black as the lights in the Watterson house shut off while many people planned for the future events to be.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while TME wanted to make one announcement.**

"**Hello dear readers, sorry about the wait again for NIH chapter 2, but hopefully its worth it, but I'll skip the usual pleasantries and just say we are skipping intro's and outros from here on out unless we have an announcement to make, it saves time if not many read the intro's and outro's, now unless Atomsk has any last minute things to say, then I suggest we end this outro here and now." TME said while he looks at Atomsk to see if he had anything to say or do.**

"**Yeah. Hope you enjoy the lemons and some of our OC's that were shown in the chapter but we're gonna try not show too much of them. Except for Emerald and Maite… and perhaps Lillum and Demonga for lemon moments." Atomsk said.**

"**Well actually it depends on the chapter so I'm making one final announcement since what Atomsk said gave me an idea, in the intros and outros from here on out, not only where there be tags, but character names to show who will be the main lead in each chapter from here on out alongside Nicole, obviously this story is called NICOLE in Heat so Nicole is the main lead here so Richard maybe absent for a reason or two, but all in all, aside from key figures, OC's will either range from stars of the chapter to major or minor roles depending on the chapter's contents… that make sense Atomsk?" TME said while he looks to see what Atomsk thought.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before looking at TME.**

"**Works for me."**

"**Alright, I'll end the outro by saying good luck in life readers and read well and see you next time in these declining outro's of ours, obviously they won't stop but they will decrease in length and in other things… so goodbye everyone and have pleasant days." TME said while he waved the readers off as the scene fades to black.**


End file.
